Final Reality
by wonwingangel
Summary: We must ask, " Why? "
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any portion of SquareEnix's Final Fantasy IX. I love the story and hope that you do too, because this fiction is based on those characters that I do not own.

**Author's Notes: **I love you guys, I really do. From flamers to true authors, I take all your comments to heart and do my best to learn from you, the readers. I'd appreciate a review, but I understand if you don't feel like it, so I won't force it outta ya. I've added a little section to the bottom to show how important this story is to me. Thanks so much for reading.

The following story is completely fictional, do not become part of it, as I have...

* * *

Final Reality

The New Beginning

* * *

Prologue

The Past

This... No, I'm sorry. I suppose I'm nervous. My hand... I cannot steady it. I'm sorry; I'm not sure how to start this. I really... I can't. Okay. Once again, I'm sorry. Looking back on the past few months has been surreal. It is hard to explain how this all began, because, truthfully, I don't know how it started. Where to start? Okay... Okay. I'll just explain why I am writing this...

This letter is to remind me of what has happened here and back home. I must not forget either reality. Losing one could possibly make the other one, the one I'd be stuck with, go crazy. I must remember everything I had and now have. So, understand, this is going to be very difficult to explain.

To my old friends and family... and fiancé. I hope not a second has gone by since I have gotten, well... here. I would hate for my sudden disappearance to be your present time. I am truly sorry for that, especially for my fiancé. Perhaps someday I will make it back to you and we can grow old together like I promised you. Brittainy. I miss you. I suppose you, Shawn, are married now. I'm sorry I couldn't have been there. Mom... I know you must be heartbroken. I don't want to dwell on that. Dad, I suppose you'd be proud of me for what I have accomplished here. I'm not really sure. I can't remember the last time we talked as friends instead of father-to-son, moreover, authority-to-submissive. Mike, my brother, I hope you haven't gotten into too much trouble. And sis... whoa, I guess your in college now. Please, please, please be careful and watch for shady characters. I wonder if you've found someone. Someone to take care of you. How I wish I could meet... Excuse me, I seem to be crying. I told you it wouldn't be easy. I told you. And who is you, you may ask? Well, it is to whoever is reading this truly abnormal biography. Overall, it is to me, but I hope someone else someday reads it and sees what I have gone through...

I remember the story pretty well. Everything was too compelling to forget. A fantasy that became a reality. This is going to sound silly, but, nonetheless, it is my new reality. I cannot avoid it, but rather, live it. I'm not sure if I've jumped to a new dimension or if I have gone crazy. Perhaps, I'm just dreaming the longest dream ever. Whatever the case, when I go to sleep here tonight, I will still be here tomorrow. Or will I? You say that obviously and logically I will. How could I move elsewhere? I've been trying to answer that question for a very long time.

When I went to sleep on that magical night, I awoke here in the fiction. You may not believe me, as I did not whence upon I came here. But, that's what happened. I went to sleep. I woke up here. It's the only loose end I can't tie together. It makes no sense. It would be funny to any human back on Earth. "What a foolish story." They'd say. It is foolish, until the blood dripped off a wound. It was unbelievable, until I woke up again in the same place with soar muscles. It was illogical until I saw it with my own eyes. Until I felt it with my own hands and tasted it with my own mouth. Still don't believe me?

How could you believe me? If I were crazy, then why would you believe me? I don't know, and I don't ask you to believe me. You can stop reading or you can continue. The following events are memories I will always have. This fantasy is my reality!

So, are you wondering where "here" is? Well, I feared telling you. But, it is a lot different here then it looked from Earth. This is Gaia. A land of magic and swords. There is war and tragedy. The power of eidolons is immense. But, the oddest part of this world, is that I viewed it first as a game. Laugh if you want, I don't care. This game was something I adored and I played through it a few times. I loved the story. It actually made me cry at the end. But now... now I am a part of it. I know how it is suppose to end, but I fear I might have altered it. It is suppose to end happily, but I don't know what is going to happen anymore. I should have just watched it play out. No, I had to interfere. Now, the end is unpredictable, just as was my coming to this place. I can now only hope that it ends happily. And hope I do.

Now, I shall explain the story as I saw it. Perhaps it will be easier on me to do it this way. I will do my best to describe it as my memory allows. Please, come and see this fantastic new world. Perhaps someday, I will find a way back to share it with my friends and family. Perhaps someday, I will find my way back...

Alright, there's the prologue. Not much story to it rather than just telling what the story is about. Hope you guys enjoy the story. Please give all the feed back that you can, that'll give me a reason not to do my homework and do something that I enjoy. Until the next chapter...

* * *

**Table of Contents and Updates:** Okay, I've added this section just because I started this whole thing with quite a few grammatical errors and other mistakes. I'm constantly working at it to make it better, so I'll be putting out chapters to keep the story moving and updating old chapters to increase its overall professionalism. So, for new readers, keep in mind the chapters that haven't yet been revised (and let me know about mistakes and particular chapters you want me to revise). Thanks ever so much.

Prologue – **Small revisions/updates  
**Chapter 1: The Last Day There – **Some revisions/updates  
**Chapter 2: The First Day Here – No updates/revisions  
Chapter 3: The Farmers and the Trail – No updates/revisions  
Chapter 4: Seeing and Believing – No updates/revisions  
Chapter 5: Playing Along – No updates/revisions  
Chapter 6: Victory – No updates/revisions  
Chapter 7: The Future Heroes – No updates/revisions  
Chapter 8: Upward Mobility – No updates/revisions  
Chapter 9: A Day of RR – **Fully revised to Second Draft and Updated  
**Chapter 10: Stalker – Currently about 50 done on revisions, no updates  
Chapter 11: For You, I Will – No updates/revisions  
Chapter 12: Theories – No updates/revisions

**Popgoesthebaldie** is graciously acting as my current beta-reader.


	2. The Last Day There

Disclaimer: This chapter belongs to me, all products of Squaresoft do not.

UPDATE: This chapter in particular is going to continually be going through updates.

Update 1 – Added more FF references

Update 2 (12/27/04) – Took out conversation, added more FF references

Welcome to the story! This chapter is about the day before the mysterious warp to the land of Gaia. Take a gander and see what you think. Please let me know by reviewing! Onwards!

* * *

Chapter 1

The Last Day There

* * *

Final Fantasy is an interesting series of individual epic games and even though they are not sequels, one can always say "Now, that's a Final Fantasy game." These games, as mentioned in the title of the game itself, are completely different than reality. Final Fantasy 9 in particular went especially down the _fantasy_ road, with colorful characters and play-like script. I mention 9 because it is the most pertinent to this story…my story. But first, before fantasy became reality, everything was normal. It was just an ordinary day in my life…

Life was simple. I'd wake up in the morning, go to school, then go to work, then see my fiancé, do some homework, go to bed and start the next day. Not a particularly interesting routine, but it was my life nonetheless. However, on that basic Tuesday night, the inexplicable event occurred.

Earlier, on that Tuesday day, I was at the "school" part of my routine. I was attempting to stay awake in an Engineering class. Class had gotten so tedious, which, of course, made it difficult for me to focus. However, I was a senior and about to graduate college with a Computer Science degree. I needed to focus. I needed to finish so I could finally start my life.

But, what was I chasing? Life? Soon, I'd be working full time in some closed-off office. I'd be constantly overloaded with work to do. I'd have to take care of all kinds of various bills. My life would be just as routine as it already was...

The Engineering Teacher continued to drone on, regardless of what I thought. A few people in class had fallen asleep. I feared I was next. Thus, my attention was lost from the teacher and my eyes focused on the scene outside. It was a sunny September day. The classroom was on the third floor, so I could see all the treetops. There was no wind, so they all stood still. It was almost as boring as the teacher, yet, the fresh air was definitely more enticing.

I began to think about my fiancé, Brittainy. We'd been engaged for about a month. We had been together for three and a half years already, so we already acted as if we were married. However, it was time to make things official. No, not that it was the next step, but the actual timing of it was finally right. I'd graduate and be able to support her. I've been more than ready to marry her for quite some time, however, we had so much to prepare for, namely the wedding. We had decided the best time to be during the busiest wedding month, June. Photographers, insurance plans, living arrangements, etc. the list seemed to go on forever. I knew that it'd be worth it though. Brittainy was a beautiful person. And get this; she had one green eye and one blue eye! It made her even more beautiful. One of the things we'd do was play games together, video games that is. The first one we played together was Final Fantasy X. This was odd because one of the main characters of the game, Yuna, also had one green eye and one blue eye. "Coincidence?" I thought to myself.

The teacher was now writing something on the chalkboard. I mindlessly copied the writing onto my own notes, however, when I looked down at my notes, I realized they were completely illegible. I laughed under my breath and shook my head. When was I going to be done with this? Fortunately, the bell rang next. Some of the students who were sleeping lifted their heads and tried to figure out what was going on. I got my stuff together and was the first one out...

As I was walking to my next class, I started to think about my life. It felt like I was trapped, that I'd have to go from part A to part C only by going first through part B. There was no other option. I wanted to just keep walking, right out of the University in no specific direction, however, when I came to that crossroad, I turned and went to my next class. "Oh well," I thought to myself "it is my life..."

The next few classes went as slow as the engineering class. Somehow, I managed to make it through them. I dragged myself onto the bus that went by my apartment. I looked out the bus windows and dreamed again of just leaving in no particular direction. Then, I started wondering why I felt this way. I had a decent job, decent place, and I was soon to be married. Why did I want to leave? Perhaps, I had become numb. Perhaps I needed something to remind me that I was alive. I tried to shrug off the rising depression.

I started to think about a character in a Final Fantasy game. I was thinking about a small mage named Vivi. He was one of my favorite characters. I suppose I was a lot like him. Unconfident, but yet, able, if that makes any sense. Maybe it was weird to think about Final Fantasy games, but I had grown up on them. They were a nice break from reality. Actually, most of my life was geared towards producing games just like them. That's why I was getting a Computer Science degree. Yet, I still had a lot to learn before I could take part in such projects.

After a quick lunch break at my small apartment, I headed to work. When I got there, I was immediately given various projects to get started on. I took all the information and started preparing a plan. As I was thinking, Brittainy called me.

"This is Steven..." I responded in my work voice. My own name sounded weird to me for some reason, like it didn't belong to me.

"Hi!" She interrupted me in her cutesy way.

"Oh, hey. What's going on?" I responded, changing my tone of voice, but not too much as I was still at work.

"Whatcha doin?" She asked me.

"Well, I'm at work." I stated.

"Right, right. So, when are you going to be done?" She continued on.

"Probably about eight. Then I'm goin' to eat at my parents." I answered.

"Oh... do you want to come and eat with me? I'll make us some supper."

"Uh... hmmm..."

I thought for a moment because I knew my mom liked it when I came to eat at home. Yeah, I'm a momma's boy, but that's just the way I am. A meal with my fiancé sounded pretty good except I always had a hard time leaving when I needed to.

"Alright, just give me a chance to call my family, k?" I finally answered.

"Ok. You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, no. It's alright. By the way, what are we having?"

"Oh, you'll see."

"Whatever. Hey, I gotta get back to work."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too. Talk to you later."

"K." She paused for a moment and then continued. "I love you."

"I love you too, honey." I replied slightly shaking my head.

"Okay, well have a good day at work."

"Alright. Talk to you later."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

She would never let me go without saying the phrase multiple times. It was sweet, but in a way, the phrase lost its value. I had to try to regain my thoughts. I started working on my plans for a moment when I realized I had to call home. So, I called and informed my mother that I wasn't coming to eat home. She seemed sad, but understood.

Once again, I tried to regain my thoughts and buried my head back into work. After about six hours of working harder than I wanted, I headed towards Brittainy's apartment. It was 8:43PM.

* * *

"Hey, your food's getting cold." She announced as I entered the room.

Brittainy was watching some television show with her roommate. I'm always amazed when I see Brittainy. She was truly a beautiful person who has been through a lot. She's had some major surgeries that would normally disrupt anyone's mindset, but was still so loving. I had always considered myself her knight in shining armor, which was the closest I could be to actually being a knight, as I stayed close beside her during the surgeries. The fact was that _I_ was the lucky one. In my youth, I would never have believed I'd get someone so caring, so perfect for me.

"Hey guys." I nonchalantly answered picking up my food.

"Ah, pork chops. Excellent." I said.

"What took you so long?" Brittainy asked.

"Well, it takes about thirty minutes to get here. Thanks for supper."

"You're welcome." She looked up at me smiling as big as she could.

I started regretting my thoughts earlier about leaving. I hated when I got depressed for no reason. I thought that maybe it was something physical rather than mental. I had to have some kind of a condition...

"What'cha guys watchin'?" I asked ignoring my own thoughts.

"The Newly Weds." Kameron, the roommate, responded.

"Why'd I even ask?" I said to myself. Kameron gave me a look of disapproval and smiled. She always watched that show. I guess I wouldn't mind seeing it, if there was nothing else on. Maybe I didn't like it because it was _always_ on...

I sat next to Brittainy and gave her a kiss. I then started on my food. We talked for about an hour and watched some more TV. Then, I realized it was getting late and I had some homework to do, so I suggested I leave. Another hour went by before I actually got to the door. It was almost 11:00PM.

"I've gotta go now." I told her and she held on ignoring my request. I guess I really didn't mind though. So, we went on telling each other we loved each other and eventually I was making my way back to do some homework.

* * *

I didn't start doing my homework until about midnight. It was more tedious then difficult, but that's the way most things in life are. After two hours of working away, I put down my pencil and got ready for bed. So, it was about 2:30AM and I was finally going to bed to start another day, another day just like this one. Once again, I sunk into a depressive state. "Woe is me." I went on and on.

Before I got into bed I called Brittainy and said goodnight, along with the 'I love you's. I then connected my phone to its re-charger. At last, I got into bed. It was hot and I didn't want to run up the electric bill, so I took off my shirt. Thus, I was only wearing my pajama pants along with my boxers...

I laid there thinking about the future. It was both predictable and unpredictable at the same time. I, of course, was going to be married and have some job working in an office. I probably wouldn't get a job as a game designer, my ultimate goal, but I figured I could get a job in the Computer Science field. I then started thinking of all the things I had to get done before the wedding...

After thirty minutes of restlessness, I decided I needed to ease my mind. Therefore, I began thinking about Final Fantasy IX again. I remembered the beautiful CG cut-scenes. I thought about the distant lands of Gaia, the world in which the game took place. I thought about the amazing cast of characters who saved the world from destruction. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was Brittainy. A thought that brought a smile to my face...

Oddly enough, I remember sleeping. Usually, once I fall asleep, the first thing I can remember is waking up. It's almost like I'd blink my eyes and I'd be awake and reenergized. However, this time, it felt like I was sleeping forever. I kept wondering when I'd awake. Then, I started getting cold. My eyes were still shut and I felt around for my shirt. But, I was still asleep so I think I just thought I was feeling around because it didn't feel like I was touching anything. So, I lay in my sleep wondering when I'd awake. Now, I was cold and...wet? My entire body was wet... and itchy. I started getting a little confused. I started to wonder why I wasn't waking up in this odd condition. So, I tried to stir myself awake. I tried to move my body. I tried to rollover. Then, my eyes were able to open.

I was shocked at what I saw...

* * *

I think this chapter is getting better. I still plan on coming back to it from time to time because it is still pretty mundane. But, that's what I wanted to portray. Boring. Because, it gets rather exciting after this chapter... 


	3. The First Day Here

Finally! Off to a chapter that isn't sooo boring! A chapter in the realm of Final Fantasy! Well... I hope you like it. You know the drill, I own everything and this all my stuff, I mean I DON'T own ANYTHING and NONE of this is my stuff, except for the part of which I'm included...

Three new reviews! Thanks, I really appreciate the feedback. I haven't really written any fictional stories since before I was hounded by English teachers, for... well... writing fictional stories. Keep reviewing and I hopefully I'll get better! Be prepared, this one is decently long...

* * *

Chapter 2

The First Day Here

* * *

I've spent my entire life dreaming of being a hero in some fantasy world. I wanted to be the one who saved the girl and won the unimaginable, impossible battle against the evil deviator. I loved to play Final Fantasy games where my character simulated my own daydreams. However, I became part of the system of reality. I believed in logic and I understood my future. The fantasy world I created was just that... fantasy. But, not everyone wakes up from their dreams at night. Or at least, I didn't, if this could be considered a dream...

I was cold, wet, itchy and very confused. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I had to open my eyes and see. When I opened them, a new world unfolded in front of me. The first thing I saw was gray clouds. No. It was a strong mist. I blinked my weary eyes a few times to try to focus in on the odd site. It was not the ceiling I had stared at before I had fallen asleep. Then, as I realized that I was outside, I sat up quickly with a frightened look on my face. The blood rushed to my head and made me grasp my hair to stop the pain. Then, I looked back up again.

Now, instead of just looking up at the misty sky, I looked around to see where I was. Mountains rose out of distance into the mist stretched across the horizon. Moreover, the foggy mist kept me from seeing too far in any direction. I was sitting in the middle of an open field of grass. Behind me was a forest that seemed to continue forever. Suddenly, I realized that the mist made everything... gray. It would be a beautiful world, but the gloomy tone resided in every corner. While everything was gloomy, the trees in the forest were predominately scary. I'm not sure why, but they had an evil look to them, like they were going to chase after me. Somewhere out of sight, due to the mist over the forest, I heard falling water. It was a beautiful sound. It matched the slight wind that brushed the grass stems ever so lightly causing a small humming sound. The trees did not move in the wind like they should have been.

I stood up in the middle of the wide-open plains filled with awe. I was filled with so many emotions. Thus, I tried my best to regain my thoughts and think clearly. I was still scared. Then, I realized that I had gone to sleep and had awoken here! That's it! I was in dream. It had to be. You can't just fall asleep and wake up somewhere else. Suddenly, I felt secure knowing that it was just a dream. You can't be hurt in a dream.

I continued thinking. Well, if this is a dream and I can't be hurt, might as well explore the place while I remain here. I could wake up at any point. Anyone who has ever realized that they were dreaming tends to wake up quickly after that realization. So, I decided to see what my mind had created for myself. I became very curious and excited about the strange world.

So, I took one-step forward towards the sound of rushing water. When I took that step, I stopped and looked down at my foot. I felt every bit of that step. I don't ever recall a dream being THAT real. So, I stomped my foot on the ground hard enough to make a sound. Then I felt my leg, which seemed unusually realistic, just like the step was.

"Hello!" I shouted out to hear my own voice.

"I said, 'Hello!'" I shouted louder, surprised at how real the shout had sounded.

I looked up at the sky and smiled. This was a weird dream. Almost too real. I was having fun though. I could do whatever I wanted. So, I started dancing around in a circle. It didn't matter because no one was around and I was dreaming! While dancing, I realized that I still itched. I was still wet. But, most of all, I was still cold. I crossed my arms and rubbed them trying to find warmth. It was somewhat weird wearing the clothes that I when I went to sleep. Usually, I don't dream of wearing the same clothes. At that point, a branch snapped in the forest.

* * *

I quickly turned around and stared into the deep forest. It seemed to stare back. I tried to find the source of the sound, but all I saw was the dark gray forest. There were vines everywhere. It was so thick, I just simply couldn't see into it. Another branch snapped.

I took a step back, even though I was plenty far from the forest. Something was in there and my dancing probably had stirred it. I continued to watch, waiting for the source to reveal itself. Thus, it did. A stomach-high creature crept out of the forest.

The creature had a large plated head, which had bony scales vertically rising through its plate. Large elephant-like ears came off the sides of the plated head. Two fangs extended horizontally from its mouth. The monsters eyes were slightly tilted and long. The creature walked on all fours, but could obviously use them for running, rather, rushing. It had very short fur that was gray like the mist. The monster seemed to be some cross between a ram-mutating elephant and a wolf. It was weird and it stared at me.

Suddenly, my feelings of curiosity and happiness were drastically changed to fear. The beast started to creep up on me as if it didn't know that I could plainly see it. If this were a dream, than the creature is merely a composition of my mind. I should have control of my mind. I'll just make it go away with my mind, right? I remembered a dream where two yellow eyes hovered above me. The eyes had stared sharply into my own. However, I had realized it was a dream, so I made a couple of enormous red eyes to stare the yellow ones down. Needless to say, the yellow eyes were quickly frightened and ran away. I loved that dream; it always made me laugh. However, when I opened my eyes to see if the beast was still approaching, I realized that the creature was now running straight for me. Instinct took over, and I started running in the opposite direction.

Now, I was horrified. This wasn't a dream; it was a nightmare! If only I could wake up. But, alas, the beast continued to chase me across the open fields. I had no shoes, so it hurt to run in the knee-high grass. I ran and ran, but there was nowhere to go. Just open fields and mountains at the end of them. The monster was closing that gap between us faster than I could get to the mountains... or anywhere safe.

The beast got closer and closer. I was getting tired and running out of breath. My head was hurting because I wasn't breathing fast enough to get oxygen to it. I panted and whined in fear. I knew I couldn't outrun the creature, so I only had one choice... To fight it. I had always wanted to fight mythical creatures, but it was quite different in reality. Nonetheless, I quickly turned around and lunged forward at the beast, which, at that point, was only a few feet from me.

I suppose I took the creature by surprise, because as I jumped on it, I knocked it on its back. I now straddled the creature and started throwing my fists directly between its eyes. This spot was just as hard as the plate that extended from its head. My knuckles cut open and I yelled in pain, but continued to punch with all my might. The creature squirmed and tried its best to get off its back. In the process, the beast's arms flailed in every direction, constantly nicking my arms and chests with its claws. I screamed and yelled angrily trying to survive. The battle seemed to go on for eternity, but eventually, the creature slowed down. Soon, the creature was just twitching instead of flailing. However, I continued to pummel the creature.

It had no life in it left. I had killed it with my own bare hands. My bare, painful hands. I had blood everywhere. Blood on my hands from my knuckles, cuts all over my body, blood on my feet from running on the field and blood splattered all over me that came from the monster. I stood back heaving and expressing my anger towards the beast.

"Hah!" I yelled. "I got you! Gah! Umm." I recoiled in pain. Suddenly, I realized I had brought more attention to myself.

* * *

Across the fields, in a tall brush, three more of the wolf-like creatures came out while two came out from the now distant forest. They were all swarming towards my direction. My eyes widened and I forgot the pain. I could take one, but not five. I turned my head in the only direction where the creatures did not block. The ground sloped up and turned into the mountain that vanished in the sky due to the mist. I was ready to leave that dreadful mist.

I had a little more space this time between the creatures, and me but less breathe. I built up my adrenaline and began to run for the mountains. The creatures probably couldn't climb due to their particular structure. So, I ran and they followed. I ran and I ran. I think I ran for about five minutes top speed until I got to the hill that sloped up to the cliff. The monsters were within thirty feet of me. The hill seemed to slow me down and it did not affect the creatures. I picked up a rock and threw it behind me, but they just moved out of its path. I continued to climb the hill until I got to the cliff. I lunged forward onto a tall rock and then jumped vertically, just barely grabbing the top of another rock. I gathered all my strength, pulled myself onto the rock, and looked down. As I looked, a beast jumped at the rock that I had gotten too. The beast could not get to the rock.

The monsters all attempted and failed at getting to me. They tried to find another path and couldn't. Eventually, they gave up and laid at the foot of my safe spot. They all stared at me. I was still trying to get my breath back. The creatures barked and howled at me. After about ten minutes I could breathe normally again. I was still really shaken by the whole event that had just taken place. I decided it was time to get out of the mist.

I had never climbed a mountain before, but I was going to do it anyway. For the most part, the mountain seemed to have little resting spots along the way with plenty of foot holes to manage my way. Thus, I began my vertical journey upwards. The process started very slow and I had no idea how far up this mountain went. But, there was one good thing about the climb. I could not think about anything but climbing. I couldn't worry about where I was or how much pain I was in. I had to just climb.

* * *

An hour passed by and I found a spot in which I could sit on. I looked at the fields below and they were very faint almost covered in fog by the mist. I could see over the forest and the trees vanished as well into the mist in the distance. I looked up and saw nothing but mist. Blasted mist! Oh well, back to climbing.

The journey upwards was taking a lot longer than I figured it would. Two hours had passed and my wounds were stinging. I kept going though as if I had energy. Maybe, it's because I knew if I let go, I would die from the fall. Speaking of which, I looked down and saw nothing but gray mist at this point. It was a lot thicker too. I could only see in any direction about ten feet before the view was cut off. It was scary, I had no idea how far I'd fall or how far I had to go.

Three hours passed and I was getting hungry. I was also exaushted. My body was covered in sweat. The small pebbles on the mountainside were cutting my feet and hands. Some of the rocks even nestled into my bare feet. Every once in a while I'd lose my footing due to extreme exhausting or a loose rock. Every time it happened, I grabbed on and hugged that mountain as if asking it not to let me go. I continued on.

Four hours. The mist wasn't as thick anymore and had a slight yellow hue to it. I believe it was the sunlight entering the mist. The change had given me an extra bit of energy, but it was not enough. I was starving and fatigued. I grabbed a rock with my hand and attempted to pull myself up, but instead, I fainted and fell. Luckily, I was only about six feet off from a large rock that jutted out from the mountainside. I hit the rock and squealed in pain and quickly grabbed a secure rock before I fell off the side to my doom. Then, my eyes closed.

* * *

Perhaps I will awake in my bed. Perhaps I had snapped myself out of the dream. Or, maybe, I had fallen off the side and died? I wished that I was home. My muscles started to twitch and my eyes opened. I was still in the nightmare. I'm not sure how long I was out of it, but the mist still had a yellow hue to it when I awoke. Thus, it wasn't nighttime yet. I began to get up, but fell right back down. All my muscles had tightened and would not allow me to continue. It was hopeless.

The wind traveling alongside the mountain sang a gentle song to me. I could do nothing but listen to it. Every once in a while, the wind picked up and howled. It blew hard on me and I squinted my eyes in the strong wind. Then, it would relax again. It was eerie, but it kind of calmed me down. I couldn't move, so I decide to look around, expecting only the familiar mist.

I looked out away from the mist and I saw some faded mountains far in the distance. They were very faint and the base of the mountains was covered in mist, which gave the appearance that the mountains were floating. On the top, something was reflecting the sunlight. I grunted, attempting to speak, but I couldn't find the energy. I started to wonder what was causing the reflection. It appeared to be some huge mirror or something. I couldn't tell what it was. Then, I thought, perhaps it was a glass skyscraper. Civilization! Suddenly, I had the strength to continue.

I started my way up with a new, faster pace. I needed food and I now had hope. I continued upward as fast as I could. After about another hour, the fifth hour of climbing, the mist began to thin out. The yellow mist turned to blue and soon, I was out of the mist and looking at the sky above. It was the most beautiful sky, a shade of blue I had never seen before. It was as blue as the deep ocean. It brought me joy.

I then looked over to see what I thought was a skyscraper. Across the sea of mist, the mountains rose and civilization was indeed there. The tall mirror appeared to be some tall glass structure, but the rest of the town came nowhere near its height. In fact, the town looked very odd. It almost seemed like some medieval structure contained the glass building. It was exciting and I was ready to get to it. The wind sang a joyful tune in respect to my discovery.

I wasn't sure how I'd get there, but I was going to. Then, I realized that the mountains in the distance were connected to the mountain I was climbing. It appeared to be some plateau that twisted and turned all over. I looked up and saw a horizon line where the mountains that I was climbing did not continue. I was almost there.

I pulled myself above the final portion of the cliff and stood up on a decently flat surface. I saw more open fields. Yet, the grass was not near as high. I saw a small little house and it appeared to be a farmer's house. Three workers were working in the field, at least, until they saw me. I stared at them and they stared at me. It was probably quite a site to see a blood-ridden man come up the side of the cliff. However, I'm not sure if they saw the stains of blood on me or if they just thought my clothes were weird. I was, after all, just wearing my pajama pants. Then, I saw red dots. They danced all around me and my head became really heavy. Not near as heavy as my eyes. I then fell face forward onto the ground...

* * *

There it is, chapter 2! A little bit longer than the previous chapters, but there was just so much to go over! Can you guys figure out where I'm at? By the way, I made up the little farm, it does not exist in the game. Oh well, please review! (And, sorry for another cliff hanger).


	4. The Farmers and the Trail

Hi Final Fantasy fans! Yes, Final Fantasy fans, I'm getting close to the Final Fantasy portion. I do apologize for not getting there sooner. In this chapter, I do learn that I'm in the Final Fantasy world. I do respect the fact that you guys want to see the Final Fantasy characters and I agree. However, I do love the Final Fantasy story and I really don't want to injustice any of the FF characters. Thus, I've made up some characters for this chapter for me to practice with. So, I need you to analyze/review them and send back a review and tell me what you like or don't like. This way, I should be able to produce the real FF characters better. Sorry that they don't appear here, but I plan on them coming in on the next chapter. Also, my other story, _A Day in the Life of, _is also a character development practice, so take a look at that one as well.

To the past reviewers: As always, thanks for reviewing. I have put a reply to each of you at the bottom of this chapter. I will do my best to learn from ye all!

Also (sorry for all the side notes), I'm planning on re-editing the first chapter and the prologue. Please tell me what you like and/or don't like. I think that those chapters can be a lot better. I think I rushed myself in trying to get to the FF world.

Disclaimer: I'm only in the world. I do not own it! The characters in this chapter are, however, made up by me.

Be prepared, this one is even longer than the ones before...

* * *

Chapter 3

The Farmers and the Trail

* * *

A glimpse of Brittainy brushed through my mind. Was she gone or was I? I couldn't tell anymore, but perhaps I'd wake up in my small bed back home. Maybe, just maybe, the nightmare was over. However, my soar muscles that could only come from extreme physical work proved me otherwise. They were so soar, I could feel them tightening as I was passed out. I could hear voices muttering around me. Was I going crazy? Wait. Maybe it was the farmers I saw before I passed out... But, were they safe? Would they... hurt me? I wanted to know, I had to know. So, I made the mistake of opening my eyes.

I was in an old bed, tightly tucked in layering sheets. Three rather odd characters hovered over me. My vision was blurry, but I managed to focus in on one of them. He looked like an average farmer. He was skinny, but fit, most likely from laboring in the fields. He didn't have a shirt on and I couldn't tell what pants he was wearing from where I laid. A long strip of hay came out his mouth from between his teeth. He smiled at me when he noticed my eyes had opened.

"Howdy." The farmer greeted.

"Is he awright?" A goofy voice chimed in.

I looked down at the foot of the bed to see who had spoken. I was shocked by the appearance of the man... or creature. He had the body structure of a human, but his skin was pink like a pig. He also had an overgrown smashed nose, like a pig. He had bushy brown hair, which peaked out below his large straw hat. He wore overalls and smiled from cheek to cheek.

"He's exhausted. Doesn't seem to have any serious wounds though." The third entity spoke in a monotone voice. I glanced at him, fearing the worst after the appearance of the pig-like man. The third man at the head of the bed had the largest nose I had ever seen. It stretched out at least a foot in front of his head. When the man looked down at me, I noticed his eyes were almost shut. They were so tiny! They looked liked black pearls inserted into his head. The man's grayish beard fell on my face and made me sneeze as it grazed my nose.

"Give 'em some room, Gloobi." The first man I saw said as he pushed the large-nosed man aside.

"My name's Earl." The first man continued. "But, you can call me Earl."

The pig-man bellowed out a monstrous laugh to Earl's words.

"I'm Lars and that's Gloobi! Over there in the corner is Hedge." Lars announced.

I looked over in the corner to see this "Hedge" character. The very large man sat in the corner just like Lars said. Hedge seemed to be staring at the floor. I couldn't tell. His long, thick strands of black hair completely covered his face. I had no idea where he was looking, or if he could even see. Then, I noticed he had pointy ears like a cat that poked out of his hair. They were pale-ish purple. The man's skin was all that color. He wore a heavy shirt with cuts and various holes. But, what really grabbed my attention was what Hedge was holding. A muscular arm extended out to a poll where a huge stone was attached to at the bottom. A hammer? It looked like it would take ten men to lift that thing...

"Hedge, come see 'em!" Earl commanded Hedge.

Hedge did not respond for a moment. Everyone stared at him waiting for him to come over. Then, he grunted and stood up. The man had to bend his body as to not bump his head on the wall. He carefully placed the enormous hammer over his shoulder and grunted again. Then, he walked out of the room.

"Ack! Don't mind him." Earl said. "How ya feelin?"

"Ugh..." That was all I could respond with.

"Haha!" Earl laughed. "You'll be fine. We got some medicine that'll cheer you up in no time. Gloobi, get the herbals!"

Gloobi went to the next room. He swayed back and forth as he walked. I then realized he had the worst case of bowlegs I'd ever seen. He came back with a small wooden box.

"Here. Eat this. It's not quite commercial medicine from the item shops, but it should do the job." Gloobi informed me.

I had a hard time chewing the plant-like substance. It also tasted really bad. Yet, after a few minutes, my voice cleared up and I had the energy to speak again.

"Where... where am I?" I said in a daze.

"Well, yer at the Gazin Family Farm on the Alexandria Plateau." Earl answered.

I tried to compute what he just said, but I couldn't. So, I asked again.

"Where?"

"Gazin Family Farm." He responded slowly pronouncing each word.

"Where's that?"

"On the Alexandria Plateau."

"Asia?" I asked confusedly.

"Asia?" He repeated just as confused.

"He must of falwin harder dan we thought. Hehahea." Lars responded, breaking out into laughter once again.

"Not Asia, Alexandria." Earl said ignoring Lars.

"Not Asia?" Still just as confused.

"Not Asia." Earl confirmed.

I lowered my eyebrows and attempted to sort things out. Alexandria. I can't quite picture where that was. But, the better question was, how did I get there? What were these strange people? They all looked like mutants except for Earl.

"Hey, don't think ta hard." Earl said, noticing my confused expression. "Get some rest and you should be able to get up in a few hours."

Then, before I could stop them, the three strangers left the room. Gloobi, of course, was the last to leave due to his bowleg condition. He eventually swayed out the room.

I lay restless for a while. I laid there thinking about everything that had happened. I was just so confused. It was annoying. I was getting frustrated at the illogicalness of the whole situation. Yet, before I yelled out in disgust, I swooned to sleep. I must have stressed myself out.

* * *

When I awoke, nobody was in the room with me. I looked around the small room. The walls were made out of wooden pallet boards. It was very hot and muggy. The sun was still shining and lightened the room through a window with no glass. There were no pictures, drawers or cabinets. It was just a room with a bed and a little bedside counter-top.

I now had the energy to rise up. Actually, it was quite a battle getting the tightened sheets off. Eventually, I had them off and I stood up. I was still wearing the pajama pants. I didn't have a shirt either. I looked around for some kind of clothes, but I couldn't find any. I had no idea where I was or why I was there. So, I tried to figure it out.

I left the room that I'm assuming the farmers had placed me in. I entered what seemed to be a living room of which was also made of pallet boards. It was dull like the previous room. There were a few wooden chairs around a rug of some kind. The rug looked like some kind of fur. It was awfully quiet in the room. However, I could here the sounds of nature just outside of the door right in front of me. Windows were adjacent to both sides of the door. I opened the door and stepped outside.

Gloobi was sitting in a rocking chair outside on the wooden porch. He was smoking some kind of pipe. When he saw me exit the building, he motioned with his pipe for me to sit down in the rocking chair next to him. The chair creaked as I sat down.

"Long way from home, aren't ya?" Gloobi said after a moment of silence.

I looked out across the farmers' fields and saw both Lars and Earl working. Lars was pushing some kind of plow while Earl was kneeling down to the ground. The fields stretched all the way to the cliff of which I recently climbed up. When I thought about that, I became proud that I even accomplished that feat. Like I had said, I had never climbed a mountain before. Beyond the edge was the sea of mist. And on the horizon, the reflecting structure stood tall. The air was much clearer and I could see the civilization that resided around it. At the edge of the city, water rushed off the plateau and into the mist. The beautiful blue sky accompanied the scenery and painted by far the most beautiful picture I had ever seen. I then looked at Gloobi who was waiting for a response.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. I'm not even sure where this is." I finally answered.

Gloobi nodded his head and continued smoking. He was analyzing the situation as well.

"Well... we saw you come up from the edge over there." Gloobi said pointing with his pipe. "You stood there for moment and then fell flat on your face. Was quite a site."

"Yeah." I said remembering the event.

"So... where exactly are you from?" Gloobi continued analyzing.

"Well," I was still thinking I was in Asia somehow. "I'm from America."

"America, huh?" Gloobi thought hard. "Never heard of it. Is it on the Mist Continent?"

That was a weird response. Mist Continent? That sounded all too familiar. Come to think of it, this scenic view seemed familiar as well. However, I continued thinking I was in Asia.

"Which continent is the 'Mist' continent?" I asked.

"The one you're on. _Did_ you hit your head?" Gloobi asked.

"No. No. What continent are you referring to as the 'Mist' continent? Australia? Asia? Africa? North America? South America?" I was getting frustrated.

Gloobi scrunched his face, puffed a ball of smoke, and thought hard. He then tapped the pipe on his head as if he almost had the answer.

"Nope. Never heard of any of that." Gloobi finally responded.

I sighed figuring it was hopeless. The long-nosed character must be senile or something. So, I sat back and tried to figure things out once again on my own. Then, I thought about something.

"Earl said I'm on the Alexandria Plateau. Right?" I asked.

"Yup." Gloobi answered.

"Why is it called the Alexandria Plateau?" I continued investigating.

Gloobi merely looked at me and then, using his pipe of course, pointed to the glass structure in the distance. I still hadn't pieced it together.

"And, what is that?" I asked.

Gloobi smacked his forehead. "It's Alexandria! That is the castle of Alexandria! You know, Queen Brahne, Knights of Pluto, anything ringing any bells in there?!" He knocked on my forehead.

But, it all rang a bell. Queen Brahne. Knights of Pluto. Alexandrian Castle. They were all connected. They were all part of a role-playing video game called Final Fantasy IX. But, that didn't make any sense. I thought hard and tried to figure out the puzzle.

"Ah, yer awake!" Earl shouted as he came to the front porch.

"Yeah." I mechanically responded while mainly thinking about what Gloobi had just said. Maybe he _was_ senile.

"Well... you hungry?" Earl asked.

Now that I thought of it, I was. I was starving. The only thing I had eaten in what seemed to be an eternity, was some herbal medicine.

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry." I answered.

"Alright. Let me cook ya up a meal. We got corn, potatoes and carrots. You'll have to settle with Alexandria water." Earl said planning a meal.

"Earl?" I stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm in Alexandria?"

"No. The Alexandria Plateau. That's Alexandria." He pointed to the castle.

"Okay. So, this is the _mist _Continent, right?"

"Yeah. You from the Outer Continent?"

"No. North America."

"He's crazy as a loon!" Gloobi jumped into the conversation.

"Is that one of those islands off Lindblum's border?" Earl questioned.

"Did you say, 'Lindblum?'?" I questioned back.

"Yeah. L-i-n-b-l-u-m." Earl incorrectly spelled it out for me.

"It's L-i-n-d-b-l-u-m." Gloobi corrected Earl.

"Oh. Yeah. Right." Earl responded.

Earl then went inside to prepare a late lunch. I shifted back in the seat. Lindblum. Alexandria. Lindblum. Alexandria. Outer Continent. Mist Continent. I played all the words over and over in my head. Maybe I did hit my head. I must have hit it really hard. I decided I would attempt to figure more out.

"So, Princess Garnet lives there, right?" I pointed to the castle.

"Hey. There ya go! It's coming back!" Gloobi clapped his hands.

"So, the South Gate is over there." I stood up from my chair and pointed towards the south.

"That's right! That's right!" Gloobi got on the edge of his seat.

I stepped off the porch and into the grass and walked a little distance out from the house.

"And... and... Burmecia is over that way!" I exclaimed.

Gloobi got up from his seat and started clapping.

"The Outer Continent is over and across the mountains to the north!" I shouted.

Gloobi was now dancing in a circle.

"General Beatrix!" I shouted.

"Yes!" Gloobi responded.

"Captain Steiner!"

"Yes!"

"Black Mages!!!"

"Black Mages?"

Gloobi didn't catch on to that last one. However, it didn't matter. I knew where I was. I fell to my knees and stared up at the sky in total disbelief. Was I really here? It was too real to be a dream. It just felt too real. Too damn real!

"Dammit!" I yelled out immediately recoiling back. I didn't like to curse. I had strong beliefs and felt that words like that can only be used in a certain context. Gloobi came over to me and put a hand on my shoulders.

"I've never seen anyone recover that fast from losing their memory. Perhaps, it came back too fast. You better go sit back down." Gloobi attempted to comfort me.

I agreed with him. This was all happening a little too fast. I went back to the porch and sat down. Gloobi went inside to talk to Earl. Lars had stopped during all the commotion, but then continued back with his work.

I rocked back and forth. I was here. Somehow, someway, I was really here. No. It didn't make any sense. But, I was here nonetheless. I looked up to view the beautiful scenery once again. It was absolutely gorgeous. I had never seen anything like it. The view calmed me down. There was nothing I could do. I _was _here. Whether I wanted to be here or not simply did not matter. Suddenly, the angst subdued and I began to relax.

I continued looking across the plateau and saw a large figure down the dirt road. He was leaning on a pole. No, it wasn't a pole. It was a hammer. It was Hedge. He leaned on the hammer and placed one hand on his side. He was motionless. I couldn't tell where he was looking, or if he was looking at all. My eyes then followed the road down further to where two people walked side by side. Then the door swung open.

"You all right?" Earl came out, stirring something in a pot.

"I'm not sure. I'm still sort of confused." I told Earl.

"Yeah, well, Gloobi says you had some kind of memory lapse or something. But, it seems like things are coming back to you. That's good."

"Yeah, I suppose." I was trying to think of what to do. Actually, what did it matter? I didn't have the knowledge to understand how I got here. There's no reason to pout on it. Besides, I could end up back where I belonged at any moment, based on the unsolved fact of how I got here. I might as well do something. I might as well go see Alexandria in first person. I was actually starting to get excited.

"I need to go to Alexandria." I finally said to Earl.

"Ya do?" Earl wondered. "Of course ya do! You must be going to see the play!"

"Play?" Could it be '_I want to be Your Canary?'_

"You know '_I Want to be Your Canary_!'" Earl answered.

It was! None of the events of Final Fantasy IX has taken place yet! Wow! This was amazing. Or, wait. Maybe it was at the end of the story? I had to know more.

"When does it start?"

"Tomorrow night I believe. You'll need a ticket."

"Excellent! Well, I better be off!"

"Whoa. You better stay for the meal! And, you can't go looking like that!"

Oh, yeah. I was hungry. I had forgotten. Well, I might as well stay and have a free meal. Wait... didn't he say something about my clothes...

"Yeah," As if he read my mind "we got some old clothes you can wear."

I then went inside and ate with Earl and Gloobi. It turned out to be quite a meal. The corn was so sweet and the mashed potatoes felt so good going down my throat. I thought the water was good too. Ah, I was full. Full and ready to head to Alexandria.

* * *

Earl gave me an old, worn-out white T-shirt. It didn't quite fit, but it would do. He then gave me some even older jeans that he didn't wear anymore to replace the bloody pajama pants. I tossed them into barrel of other various trashes. I then stepped outside and was surprised to see the large man waiting for me.

"Hedge is going to take you to Alexandria." Earl announced.

Hedge just sighed as if it were unfair to him.

"You're still pretty weak and if anything comes out for dinner, you just might be it!" Earl explained.

"Uh. Okay." I said thinking it was good to have some protection. Yet, I feared the overgrown person just as much as anything else.

"You be good okay." Lars said ending with a chuckle.

Gloobi was rocking in his chair, still smoking his pipe.

"Glad things came back to ya. Try not to kill yourself." Gloobi pitched in.

"Thank you. I really... I really appreciate all that you've done for me. I'm not even sure why you did all this for me." I said finally realizing their hospitality.

"Agh! Nothing to it. It's not everyday you see a man climb out from the mist." Earl said.

I finished my goodbyes and then started out towards Alexandria. I had to catch up with Hedge who had gotten impatient and started on his own.

"Hey. Wait up!" I commanded as I ran to him. Hedge did not respond.

So, I followed him. We walked on the dirt road that twisted and turned along with the edge ultimately leading to Alexandria. I looked around at the insects and watched the birds flying over the mist. I figured there was no point in attempting a conversation with Hedge.

Thus, we walked. We walked for quite a while. It was amazing that my muscles had relaxed so fast allowing me to make this journey. That medicine really helped a lot. I noticed the sun was heading fast for the mountains. In other words, night was approaching.

I stayed close to Hedge. The big brute just walked forward with his hammer slung over his shoulder. He didn't even pant as he walked. I figured he would get tired. However, it was me who ran out of breathe. I had to stay up with Hedge though. I looked back to see the farm. It was pretty far back now and Lars, Earl and even Gloobi were back on the fields.

I looked forward and saw something approaching the road. It was another one of those beasts! The beasts that forced me up the cliff side.

"Hedge! It's, it's a monster. It's what I fought in the Mist!" I warned him.

Hedge stopped and looked back at me. This time I could tell he was looking at me because he tilted his head so the thick strands parted revealing one of his eyes. It was completely black. The pupil, the iris. Everything. Hedge was giving me a look of disgust. At this time, I noticed the beast charging towards us.

"Hedge!" I pointed towards the beast.

Hedge did not move, but I did. I jumped behind the large man. I could barely see around him. What was he doing!? He should be getting ready! Then, he slowly let the hammer fall off his shoulder and extended it forward. He then sighed. The beast ran faster and faster and put its head down to ram us. Hedge stayed motionless, holding the giant hammer forward. The beast ran head first into the hammer and fell down. It was dead.

"What? How did you do that?" I said amazed at Hedge's simple victory.

"The Fang is stupid. They're more stupid than Lars." Hedge spoke for the first time. His voice was deep and throaty, but powerful. "They run in straight line and don't look forward."

He spoke more clearly than I had expected he would. I was really surprised by it. Hedge then went to the beast and stuck his hand into its chest.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Hedge shook his head. "Forget about GP, too?"

"Gold Points?" I attempted to answer.

"No." Hedge replied annoyed. "Their Great Power. It is what makes a monster a monster. Great Power is what the scientist call it. Great Power is what drives a monster, it is like their soul." Hedge then pulled out a glowing substance from the beast.

"Wow." I said in awe of the sight. "Why are you taking it?"

Hedge sighed once again. "Because, I can't buy anything without it."

"So, Great Power is currency?"

"Yes. But, Fang's aren't very strong, so this isn't worth much."

"So, the stronger the monster the greater the... Great Power, the more the wealth?"

"Yeah."

It made sense. It wasn't how I perceived it from back home, but it made sense nonetheless. Then I realized I could have taken the GP from the monster I beat in the Mist. This triggered me to think about my wealth. I was poor; I had nothing.

"Hey, Hedge?" I asked.

Hedge did not respond.

"Can I have that? I don't have any GP."

"Did you kill that monster?"

"Well, no."

"Then no."

And, we went back to walking. The entire walk took about two full hours, but we got there nonetheless. I followed Hedge into the frontcourt where a statue was erected. The sun was now hidden by the mountains, but there was still light all around. The streets were busy with various people. Some looked like they were wearing costumes, but then I realized that they were not. I was fascinated by the bizarre beings. It was frightening too, like the first time I saw Lars. I turned back to thank Hedge for getting me to Alexandria.

When I turned around, I saw the giant exiting the city. I felt bad. He didn't like me and I never could figure out why. I didn't even have a chance to give him my gratitude. Oh well, it didn't matter anymore. I was there! I had made it to the unbelievable site of Alexandria. What a beautiful place. What should I do next?

* * *

Well, I told you it was long. But, I'm there now so we can really jump into the Final Fantasy material now. This next section deals with replying to the reviews I've had since the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing and let me know about this chapter. The good and the bad. I need to know so I can do the Final Fantasy chapters correctly. On with the replies.

RefugeofSouls: Yeah, it is a little weird. I wish I could say it is original. I haven't read any other "I got sucked into FF" stories so it's all new to me. But, I'm sure many people have done them. As for the weapon, I'm getting to it. You'll just have to wait and see. ï 


	5. Seeing and Believing

Fans: Chapter 4! I've outdone myself once again. This chapter really should be split into to two, but I promised I'd get to the Final Fantasy characters. However, I had a lot of important things I had to go over before I could get there. But, I do get there in this chapter.

You might want to pull out a notepad for this one if you are planning on reviewing. There is a lot, which means there is more potential for error. I love a good review.

Once again, I have replied to last reviews at the bottom of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Alexandria. Or FFIX. Or Vivi. Or Puck. Or...

* * *

Chapter 4

Seeing and Believing

* * *

There are dreams and there are nightmares. The good and the bad as one would say. However, they are both not real. They are the only way to purely view the mind sight. To see one's imagination and memory. But, these dreams are only mental manifestations of raw emotions. They are not real. These thoughts poisoned my mind as I continued to believe my dream theory. The theory was not holding up well.

If this was a dream, then it was either a dream or a nightmare. One or the other. Yet, when I first stepped into the fictional city of Alexandria, I could not believe it was a nightmare.

The city was glorious. A magical fantasy that no one individual could simply create. I was overwhelmed by the mysterious beings that inhabited and interacted within the city. My fears and depressing conclusions slowly washed away as excitement over took me. Where would I go and what would I do? My own imagination ran wild with various thoughts of the many possibilities. So, what did I do?

I walked to the female statue centered in the frontcourt and sat down on its beveled base. I couldn't stand upright for another moment. The two-hour journey from the Gazin farm took its toll on my untrained legs. I let my head rest upon the erected statue as my body cooled down. I breathed heavily.

The odds of me ever coming to a place like Alexandria were smaller than finding a hair lost in the Universe. Despite these odds, I did not have the energy to enjoy this fantastic place. I laughed for a moment at the sheer irony of it all.

Thus, while I attempted to regain my strength, I watched the population living their lives. Their voices bounced off the stone walls and brick houses and meshed together forming an incomprehensible sound. I heard laughter and babies crying within the mix. Some moved frantically while others casually strolled along. The movement was overall softened by the gentle windmills that rose above the houses in the distance. It was most fascinating.

But, reality began to seep into my thoughts. The beautiful blue sky was darkening and only the rays jumping off the jagged mountain horizon could be seen of the sun. Night was coming and I had no shelter, no food and no money, or, I guess, GP. I tried to shrug off the thoughts because I knew where they led.

I had to wait for my body to rest. It wasn't quite ready to explore. So, I continued watching. One by one, the jumping sunrays vanished into the air. It was getting late.

* * *

I probably sat there for an hour; I wasn't sure, I didn't have a watch. When I got up, my legs folded and I fell to the ground. I quickly shook off the tightened legs and stood up, feeling quite embarrassed. However, no one seemed to notice...

When I finally got up, I looked back at the statue. It was a beautiful carving of a woman knight holding a sword. I walked over to the portion that faced the Alexandrian entrance. On the base was a carved description of the statue's value. It said:

_Heroine Statue _

_This statue was built to commemorate_

_General Madelene, who fought in the 9th _

_Lindblum War, in 1389._

_At the tender age of 13, General Madelene_

_Fought against the Lindblum army with only_

_9 soldiers under her command_

_She died in 1401, well before her time._

I looked back up at the statue and felt like I should give some respect to the admirable character. I bowed my head slightly and began to think about how out of place I was. There were no knights and armies did not consist of nine people from where I came from. I became excited once again to be so privileged and I hoped that I'd be able to fit into this bizarre world. At least, until I found a way home...

Once again, I looked up at the statue and grinned in a state of wonderment. Then, I noticed above the statue's head... a star. It was past time to begin exploring. So, I searched around for a direction. There was a path on the backside of the statue that lined up with the front gate. The rest of the circled frontcourt was curved houses. Suddenly, as I saw my one path to choose from, I thought back to how big the city looked. It was not as simple as a main path that lead me to everything I needed. And, as I began my journey down that path, I quickly realized how right I was.

Once I exited the frontcourt, I found myself walking down a curved, stone stairway. The stairs changed my angle 30 degrees west, pointing me northwest. When I got to the base of the stairs, I noticed a floral display. The display was perfectly centered with the stairs and an arched, wooden sign, attached to two black, metallic poles rose above the wild flowers. The sign simply said, "Welcome." When I came up to the display, I noticed a wooden podium at its base. The top of the wooden podium had carved directions to the different areas of Alexandria.

_Welcome to Alexandria!_

_Forward to the Northwest - Markets, Town Square, Alexandrian Castle_

_Slightly Left to the West - Chocobo Care and Inns_

_Sharp Left to the South - Residential areas 1 through 4_

_90 Degrees Right to the Northeast - Commercial and Business District_

_Further Right to the East - Path to the Alexandrian Mines_

Where was I to go? I didn't have much time. The markets were probably already closing down by this time. Perhaps, I can do some shopping in the Business District? So, I turned right and saw a triangular building separating the Northwest and Northeast. I, of course, went to the Northeast.

The road was just a layer of almost flat stones placed close together. Each stone had its own size and color. It wasn't that pleasant to walk on, but it was better than the dirt road outside the city. I walked down the path and stared at the tightly placed, two story buildings. Most of the buildings had small wooden balconies with thin Alexandrian flags hanging off the side. There were also sign's adjacent to most entrances. I couldn't quite read all the signs and could only guess for a few that simply had pictures painted on them. After walking down the business district for about ten minutes, I noticed everything was closed or being closed. I decided to turn back and see if some of the shops in the _Markets_ area were still open. Unfortunately, when I turned around, I couldn't remember which street I came from. I glanced around for a moment and then chose a road to go down. It was an unfamiliar road, but I stayed with it. This road led me to another fork in which I chose another unfamiliar road. This process continued for a while as I often circled through familiar forks in the roads...

People were lighting torches that extended from the compact buildings' exterior. The flickering light made interesting yellows and forced shadows to dance about. The sky was getting darker. And, I... I was lost in the Business district where everything was closed. Finally, I broke down and asked for directions.

"Uh, excuse me..." I said to an old man kneeling down by some bushes.

"Eh?" The man turned around and, of course, was not a man at all. He had a snout with a dog like nose and whiskers to match.

"Uh..." I said, slightly leaning back in surprise. "I need directions to the _Markets_."

"Oh." He smacked his lips as he stood upright. "Go down fhat road and furn right down the alley between the Alexandrian Notary and Sorcerer Juyfah's Publications. Follow the alley all the way down unfil you have to choose befween going leff and righff. Go leff and you should be af the _Markeff_s in no fime."

"Oh, fanks. I mean thanks." I responded. The dog-man scowled at the comment most likely assuming I was making fun of him. Then he went down to whatever it was he was doing.

So, I went down the road that the creature pointed to and found the Alexandrian Notary and Sorcerer Juytah's Publications. And, it was Juytah not Juyfah. I took the alley and walked for about five to ten minutes. It was a quite a nice little walk. The alley was narrow, but many people took the alley so, it seemed like a main street. Then, I got to the 3-way road and went left. After a few more minutes, I came to an arched sign extending from one building to another that said "_Market Place._"

I walked around for a moment and shook my head as most of these shops where closed as well. Yet, I saw down the road, beside a small playground with lush grass, a store that had a sign on the window. The sign said, "OPEN."

I ventured over to the sign and looked up at the frame above the door. Two crossing swords were skillfully carved into the woodworks. I fed my curiosity and went in. As I pulled the door open, a bell clanged overhead. A large, blue sloth-like character raised his head from across the front counter.

"Welcomes!" The large character bellowed at me.

I smiled and nodded as I entered the building. I stared in awe of the beautiful handcrafted weapons hanging on ever portion of the walls. Swords, axes, intricate arrows, bows, spears, claws, etc. The list went on and on.

"First times in a Weapons Shops?" The cashier asked.

"Yeah. Was it that obvious?" I replied continuing to view the contents of the room.

"Yeses." The creature said back to me as he came from around the counter. "My names is Gloths. It is a pleasures to meets you."

Again, I smiled and nodded to Gloths, who was coming over to me.

"What weapons are yous interested ins?" Gloths asked me.

"I'm not sure. I'm just looking. I can't really afford anything." I said, regretting that I gave my financial status out to the salesman.

"Most peoples arounds heres can't." Gloths said looking at his collection of swords. "Surely you haves a favorites weapon, rights?"

"Well, I'm not sure." I said thinking deeply of what weapon I'd want to purchase. And, then I thought of it. The only physical accomplishment I had back in my life was Tae-Kwon-Do. A martial art that I learned back in elementary school. My skills where ancient and if I ever restarted, which I often thought of doing, I'd most likely have to start from the beginning. But, during my time training at the Dojo, I purchased a bamboo sword. I desperately wanted to learn how to wield a sword in battle. I believed it to be the most honorable weapon. But, alas, the sword was placed in a corner, as I never took a lesson to learn the mighty skill. One thing was sure though, my "favorites" weapon, as Gloths would say, would have to be the sword.

"I love swords." I finally responded to Gloths.

"Wells, you're looking ins the wrongs place!" Gloths said turning me to his wall of swords.

The display was absolutely beautiful. The swords beamed from the overhanging kerosene lamp. There were swords with blades the length of my body. Their colors spanned the entire spectrum. Well, I saw at least blue, black, silver and gold blades. The handles got even more intricate. They had carvings and attached feathers that dangled from the bracings. I walked up to the blue sword and noticed the price was way out of anything I could ever conjure.

"I'd never be able to afford anything like this." I sighed.

"Mes neither." Gloths said. "I sells most of these for other warriors and only takes a percentage of the earnings. I knows you can'ts affords them, buts aren't they beautifuls?"

"Absolutely." I said.

"It is an honors to me to be evens able to holds on to thems."

I smiled as I noticed Gloths gawking over his own collection.

"Your brokes, aren't yous." Gloths continued.

"Yeah, I have no GP." I said looking down.

"Haha." Gloths laughed as he went back over to the front counter. "GPs is whats they calls it outsides the shops. Ins here it is called gils."

"Really?" I said trying to comprehend. I guess its like how we used paper with dollar bill paintings to classify a dollar bill. It was actually paper, but called a dollar. It's actually GP, but it's called Gil. I guess that's how it works.

"Reallys." Gloths said as he pulled a bag out from behind the front counter.

I walked over to Gloths to see what he was doing. Gloths emptied the bag on the counter. There was a sheathed dagger, a wooden slingshot and a foot long wooden club.

"I'll tells you whats..." Gloths said moving his hands over the miniature weapons. "If you cans gets threes Nobles intos my shop, then I will lets you choose one of these for frees."

"Really?" I said in astonishment.

"Haha. Reallys." Gloths answered.

"But, why?"

"Nobles have comes to sees the play tomorrows. Also, likes I said, most peoples can't afford these products. Nobles can. Evens if they don'ts buy them, I'll still gives you one of theses. Buts, you must hurry, I'm closings in an hour."

"Oh, wow. Thanks." I said as I ran out of the shop.

I looked and tried to memorize markers as I slowly made my way back to the entrance. I barely knew the place and I would have to direct high class Nobles to this small little shop. As I ran, I started thinking how interesting this task was. It was like a mini-game or something. I laughed at the bizarre situation I was in. I was already thinking about the dagger that I was sure I'd receive.

Eventually, I did find my way back. I ran up the curved stairs to the frontcourt. It was dark in the center, but lanterns lightened the circled, building horizon. I searched desperately for Nobles. There was one! I ran up to him and told him to go to the shop. He scoffed at me and continued his direction. Sadly, this happened at least five times. They all put up their noses and disregarded whatever I was saying.

This was frustrating me fast as an hour was quickly passing. Then, I saw two Nobles walk in from the gates accompanied by two fully armored knights. The two Nobles were young. One looked like he was about 15 and the other was younger than 7. I ran up to them, only to be blocked off by the knights.

"Stand back!" The knights said in unison as they grabbed their sheathed swords.

"Forgive me! I-I have a great shop for the utmost important of Nobles. A weapon shop with the finest of swords. You can't miss this grand opportunity and ..." My pitch was cut-off.

"Fool. Stand back or we will use force." One knight commanded.

"Wait, Smith. What's this about a weapon shop?" The older Noble spoke.

The young man was dressed in three different layers of clothes. He wore a snow-white shirt that crinkled at every seam. Over that, he wore a leather vest that strapped together with at least 10 intersecting strings. And, over that, he wore a heavy coat of fine fur.

"Thank you." I bowed to the Noble, desperate for success. "It is a fine shop of Alexandria's best weapons."

I wasn't sure if they were the best weapons, but I had to come up with something. I finally had a Noble's attention. I had to do everything to keep from losing it.

"Brother, brother! May we go? Oh, how I'd love to see fine Alexandrian weaponry." The younger brother proclaimed.

"Smith, what time is it." The older one spoke again.

"It's almost eight o'clock, my liege. But, Reese, your father would not want you visiting unknown shops." Smith replied.

"My father didn't want me to participate in any fighting with dangerous monsters as well." Reese smiled at Smith.

Smith nodded and smiled back and then turned at me.

"Where is this shop, beggar?" Smith asked me.

"I will take you there." I started to turn in the shop's direction.

"How can I trust you to lead us in the right place?" Smith asked angrily.

"If I fail you, oh great knight, you can slit off my head." I replied immediately regretting my own words. What if I couldn't find the shop again?

"Very well. Show us to your shop." Smith said, finally pushing his sword back fully into the cover.

We went down and crossed into the _Market Place_. I was walking fast because I figured that eight o'clock was probably when Gloths would close the shop. I had to hurry, but I had to make sure I didn't get too far behind. Then, I saw the little shop and motioned the knights and Nobles to enter first, bowing to show respect. One knight entered and then the two Nobles entered. Smith went in last, glaring at me.

I followed Smith in and saw Gloths, already by the sword display. He looked at me and winked. I had accomplished the mission. And, I was even more successful when the younger Noble got his older brother to buy a golden sword. The child was quite happy with their new goods. The four then left the room and Reese smiled at me as he left the shop.

I ran up to the front counter and looked at Gloths. But, Gloths took the sheathed dagger and put it into that bag of his.

"Hey, that's what I wanted." I said staring into Gloths black eyes.

"Yes, yes. I knows. Buts, you only gots two Nobles." Gloths explained.

"But, but, they bought a sword!" I said trying to plea with Gloths.

Gloths looked down and shook his head sorrowfully. "I'm really sorrys. I wanted to gives you its. Honestly. Buts, when I cames here, no ones gave me any things. One mans gaves me a chances and I faileds him. He did not gives me my rewards, even with my pitiful beggings. Buts, I cans still gives you one of these. Please, forgives me."

I looked down angrily. I wanted that dagger. But, he was right. I didn't quite accomplish the task fully. I would just have to take what I could get.

"Ok. I'm sorry. Uh, I will take the wooden club." I finally said staring at the foot-long object. I would have taken the slingshot, but I didn't have anything to sling.

"Good choice. It's called a _Cracker_." Gloths said.

"Thanks. I'm really in your debt for this offer." I said taking the _cracker_.

Gloths smiled and put the slingshot into his bag. As I was exiting the shop, Gloths stopped me.

"Also, I gaves you an extra fifteens minutes. It's eights O thirty nows."

I looked back and smiled and nodded in gratitude. I then let the sloth character go on about his business.

* * *

The sky was black and blue rays from the moon bounced off the steep, shingled roofs of Alexandria. I stumbled my way into the _Town Square_. There were only a few people looking at a statue of three knights. I walked around for a second and saw the ticket booth used for registering people to see the upcoming play. I went up to it and saw that it was all chained off for the night.

Suddenly, my eyes fell shut. I quickly opened them and noticed my head had slightly fallen. I was exhausted. It was time to find a place to sleep. There was an Inn right in front of me. However, I did not go inside. I knew I did not have the Gil to obtain a room. Then it hit me. Where _was_ I going to sleep?

I went behind the Inn and found a soft spot on the grass. I laid down and looked at my _cracker_. It was a silly little bat, but it was better than anything I had. Actually, it was all I had. Then, my stomach growled. My mouth was so dry I couldn't speak anymore. My eyes were heavy and it felt like my bladder was going to explode. What else was wrong with me physically?

However, I could probably take care of one problem. I stood up and looked down both sides of the alley and then, relieved myself. My face turned bright red as I continued to see if anyone was coming around the corner. Fortunately, no one did. Unfortunately, I had peed on my grassy bed.

"Crap." I ironically said.

I ventured back into the _Town Square_ and looked for a good place to lay my head down. I slowly staggered over to the statute of the knights. I quickly read the plaque next to the statues.

_The Three Heroic Knights of Pluto _

_This statue was built to commemorate the _

_three Knights who fought bravely in the _

_15th Lindblum War, in 1601_

There was one small statue, one tall and one that was just fat. Nonetheless, they were all knights. I sighed as I realized I would never have such a status. I was bum. I had to sleep outside.

I looked around for a second and then lay next to the statue. I looked up into the visible sky, which was sprinkled with stars. The moon stared at me, as a lower fourth of it could not be seen. The gentle sounds of Windmills turning in the wind and the quiet, repetitive sound of the sleeping crickets were the only thing I could hear. It was gentle and peaceful. The air here on Gaia was fresher than anything I had ever breathed before. I felt healthier with each deep breath.

But, the stony ground made an uncomfortable bed. Another thing I had miscalculated was that I could not avoid my thoughts before trying to sleep. And, thus, they began all over again.

I had no Gil and I was starving. I had no shelter. I had no friends. I knew where this was going. But, I couldn't stop it. I remembered Brittainy. I had been pushing her aside because I knew it was my greatest loss. I didn't want to think about her, because I knew I'd cry.

Alas, I cried. I looked to the sky and started talking.

"Why?" I said. "I don't understand what this is. I... I... I'm so hungry. I have nothing! Am... Am I supposed to be able to take a test as Job did? I'm too weak! I can't do this. Please, God, help me. I'm scared. I'm alone."

I closed my watery eyes and clenched my fists.

"Amen."

I slowly opened my eyes, half expecting to be home again. Unfortunately, I still laid in the Final Fantasy world.

"I'm sorry. I know I can't ask you to get me out of here. I know I can only ask you to comfort me and help me through this." I said angrily. "I will try harder."

I wasn't sorry. I was angry at Him. I wanted an answer and He did not give me one. However, after that last thought, I fell asleep.

* * *

I was awoken by the sound of clinging metal in the middle of the night. There were two female guards patrolling the area and they were currently searching around the ticket booth. They were talking to each other as they searched the perimeter.

There armor covered mainly there chests and shoulders. The arms were visible, but they had each put on some kind of cotton pants to stay warm. It wasn't too cold, but I did feel a little chilly myself. When the guards saw me lying by the statue, they looked at each other. Then, they said something to each other and continued walking around. Eventually, they turned around a corner and I could no longer see them.

A rock had pushed my cheek between my teeth. I lifted my head so I could use my arm as a pillow instead of the uneven rocks. I wanted to go back to sleep as quickly as possible before I realized I was in a painful position. However, in the dark alley by the Inn, I noticed something. The blue hue in the _Town Square_ from the Moon did not reach this blackened alley. Something stirred in there... something was watching me. Suddenly, instead of freaking out, I dozed off...

_Then, immediately after I closed my eyes, I opened them to a new scenery. Had I warped once again to a new realm? The room was very small and there was a little girl wearing a pink dress standing in front of me. She came up to me and spoke._

_"You will cause problems and you will learn the truth." She said quietly and mysteriously._

_"You will train and fight your own enemy." Another identical girl spoke to my left._

_"Then, you shall fight the one who waits for you." A third girl, who appeared just like the others, spoke._

_"If you go to it too soon, you will suffer consequences far greater than mere death!" They all said in unison._

_"Who? Who is waiting for me? What is this!?" I questioned the triplets._

_They all pointed directly behind me._

_I turned around and saw a door. Light bordered the frame of the door, suggesting that a strong light remained directly behind it. The door began to move as if a layer of clear water was over it. The door started to bend and twist. A voice came from behind the door... in the light._

_"Open this door! Open it, now!" The creepy voice commanded. "You must come to me now and meet your destiny!!!"_

_I walked closer to the door in a trance-like state. When I got close to it, I remembered what the girls had warned me of. I had to resist from opening the door. I turned back to question the girls some more, but when I turned around, there was a man standing in the middle. I could not get enough glimpse of the man to even describe him before I woke up._

I sat up quickly. An Alexandrian soldier jumped back slightly from my quick action.

"You scared me!" She said trying to collect herself. "You need to get up now. We don't want you disgracing this statue when people can see you. Come on, get up."

I was very confused, but obeyed nonetheless. I walked away and noticed that the sky was starting to lighten up. Soon, the sun would be rising from the mountainside...

I started to walk in no particular direction. I was still quite confused from the dream I just had. It was one of those dreams that felt so real. I stopped immediately. "A dream that felt so real?" I asked myself. My dream theory was finally disproved without a doubt. How could I dream inside a dream? It just couldn't happen. This was indeed real.

However, regardless of the shock of my own epiphany, I wondered about the dream. What was it about? What did it all mean? It was a nightmare. Perhaps, I had conjured it up from the shadows that seemed to move in that back alleyway. That's probably it. Just a dream, nothing else. Then, what was this world?

I didn't have any answers, just questions. I walked mindlessly around re-asking myself the questions and trying to sort things out. Then, I came up to a misty river. The slowly moving water turned a mill and presented a comforting sound. The white mist that looked like a thin cloud paralleled the river. I went up to the edge of the road and let my legs dangle over the side. My feet were submerged in the water.

From the comfy little spot, I watched the sunrise. I could see to the edge of the city where the river went and disappeared. That must be where the waterfall was. Past the edge was the sea of Mist. I could see some mountains in the far distance where the sun was trying to climb. The mountains turned bright red as the sun hit them in an angle. One by one, the stars faded from the power of the sunrays. The reds turned to orange, which soon became yellow. Then, all the colors were their natural color. It was a cloudless day and the morning began.

I looked down into the river and noticed that it was very murky. However, I did see some thin fish swimming freely about. And, of course, I became hungry again. If only I could catch them...

I took my feet out of the water, laid flat on the ground, and attempted to catch the fish. I never got close. Apparently, I looked like an idiot.

"You'll never catch any fish that way!" A shaking voice told me from behind.

"Really..." I sarcastically said without looking at the man.

"Well, then what are you trying to do?" He questioned me.

"Catch some fish..." I casually responded.

The stranger did not respond anymore. I suppose he figured out that I was incapable of getting the proper equipment. Then, I heard a splashing sound followed by wooden creaks. I looked over to see the man, who actually looked like a man, settling himself in a little wooden boat. He had a tan hat that extended just a little out past his forehead and a green vest over a plaid shirt. The man pulled out a fishing rod and began fishing right there beside me. I went back to my own failing tactics.

* * *

The morning came and left me with the afternoon. I had moved back from the river to sit up against a building on the small docks. I just sat and waited. I didn't want to explore anymore and I wasn't feeling very good. My stomach felt like it was eating itself and the annoying insects found my stench rather appeasing. The man was still fishing and had caught seven fishes.

I just sat there. I could feel the bags around my eyes getting bigger and the hair on my chin growing. Fortunately, the spot I was sitting on was comfortable. I then heard a bell chiming through the city signaling what time it was. However, I had no idea what time it was. I held my _cracker_ and played a little drumbeat on the stone next to my grassy location. The docks were relatively quiet. I saw a kid run by every once in a while. I watched the mist on the horizon eerily rise and fall and disappear and then reappear.

Suddenly, something came flying low over the river and landed right where I had attempted to grab some fish.

"Oh... my... gosh..." I said, staring at the little creature as it walked around the corner.

"That... That was a Moogle!"

I got up and quickly followed the adorable little creature around the corner. When I got around the corner, I saw the moogle enter a church like building. I followed.

I entered the small little steeple and looked at its high walls. There was a hollow tower in the center of the steeple with a ladder that led up above what I could see. The small shrine was vertically cut into sections by extruding stone and in the middle of each section was a centered stained glass window. The light that entered through the windows gave warmth to the building that made me feel at ease. The stone tiles that layered the floor expanded in concentric circles. The moogle stood by the tower in the center.

"Kupo!" The moogle greeted me as I stepped in.

I did not respond as I walked closer. My jaw unhinged in awe. The moogle blinked slowly allowing each eyelash to wave in the process. The pink creature resembled that of a 3-foot Care Bear. Its head was slightly larger than a Care Bear and its forehead seemed large compared to its face. A thick cord-like hair extended off the top of its head and at the top of that was what looked like a beautiful, red plush ball. I guess it was called the "pom pom?" Two small bat-like like purple wings came out of the moogle's back. They looked like they were directly connected to its spine.

"He... Hello." I stuttered.

"I'm Kupo, kupo!" The moogle cheerily said in a high-pitch voice.

"Nice to meet you, Kupo." I said calmly.

"What's your name?" Kupo asked.

I hesitated for a moment. No one in this world new my name, not even the farmers. Somehow, I had managed not to mention it. Perhaps it was a good idea not to disclose that information.

The moogle cocked its head and smiled pleasantly waiting.

"Uh..." I stalled.

"Oh, silly! Do you not have a name, kupo?"

"Um... I do. But, I... Well... hmmm....."

"You're silly! Okay, I'm going to call you 'I'." Kupo said thinking she was brilliant.

"Ok. That will work." I said smiling back.

"Nice to me _you,_ 'I'... kupo!"

"Well," I said sitting next to the moogle. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, silly. It's a secret. I have some Kupo nuts stored in the bell tower, kupo!" She said smiling then, remembering that it was a secret, she got disappointed. "Oh, rats!"

I laughed at the funny little creature. This was fairly interesting compared to the rest of my day.

"Don't worry. I won't take them from you."

"Tehehe... Would you like me to write in your Moogle Diary?" The moogle asked.

"Moogle Diary?" I stated thinking about "saving" games.

"Yes, silly! We moogles write down private information for Gaians so they can reflect back on their lives, kupo. Gaians are so busy! They never have time to write down great memories! Kupo!" Kupo explained.

"Okay, why not?" I said.

"I have no reason not to, kupo!" Kupo said slightly confused.

And, then, after pulling an enormous book out of thin air, which was quite amazing, I told Kupo my story. As I told her, I realized how weird it was. I started from the moment I went to sleep to the moment I met her. I summarized most of the story so the journal wouldn't get too long. However, Kupo never seemed to tire or get behind. She always seemed to be waiting on my next word.

"That's a weird story, kupo! I believe you!" Kupo said.

* * *

I waited in the church behind the tower until sunset. Kupo talked to me about her comfy little home on the outskirts of the Alexandrian Residential Area 2. It was fun talking to her and she found my company to be fun as well. I was even luckier when the little being went up to get a bite to eat and threw a Kupo Nut back for me. It wasn't quite a full meal, but it was food and I was starving. The Kupo Nut was very hard and I could only nibble on it. However, every bite left a chocolaty aftertaste, which made me continue to eat some more.

As I was enjoying my only meal in over the past 24 hours, I heard someone enter the temple and he was panting hard.

"Now, we're gonna climb up this tower!" The raspy voice announced. "It's very dangerous. You go first."

Whomever it was that just entered the temple could not see me, for I was hidden by the tower. I listened closely as I noticed the light beaming through the stained-glass windows was now more orange than before. I heard someone walk into the hollow tower, followed by a stumbling sound downwards from above.

"Oww!" A mysterious voice announced at the crash when the object hit the bottom of the tower.

"Ahahaha! What the heck was that!?" The first voice questioned laughing hysterically.

"Sorry about that, kupo!" It was Kupo!

"That's Kupo. She's a moogle." The snake-like voice explained to whomever it was that Kupo fell on. "And this is slave number one!"

After that statement, I realized what was happening. The snake-like voice belonged to none other than Prince Puck of Burmecia! The orange light! The sun was setting and both Puck and Vivi were trying to sneak into the play. Vivi! Vivi was right around this corner! My eyes widened at my own revelation. It was beginning!

"Try to get along, okay?" Puck continued.

"Kupo! Pleased to meet you! You should meet 'I'!" Kupo proclaimed. Uh oh, she was talking about me!

"Kupo? We already know you! I just introduced you." Puck said slightly confused.

"Silly! Not me, 'I', kupo!" Kupo said just as confused.

"Kupo, you are not making any sense!"

"Silly, silly! I sorry!" Kupo said. "I enter you in Moogle Diary!" She must be talking to Vivi now.

Thus, Kupo explained the Moogle Diary over again to Vivi. Puck got restless and quickly jumped in after Kupo's teachings.

"Alright, time for some upward mobility!" Puck said excitedly. Then, I heard Puck enter the tower and he stopped. I could hear him sniffing for a moment. Then, he climbed to the top. He then yelled down the tower. "Okay, come on up, slave!"

Then, I heard another voice enter the small temple.

"Kupo...? You here?" It was none other than Stiltzkin.

"Kupo! Stiltzkin! Why that getup?" Kupo asked.

I tuned out the conversation as I thought about what I was going to do. This was it, right here! I had to make a decision right here! If I didn't decide quickly, I could be stuck here in Alexandria without any way to support myself. I was very curious and thus, I decided I'd sneak in behind Puck and Vivi into the play. Was I really going to do this? Could I pull it off?

"Well, I'm off. Take care!" Stiltzkin said leaving his friend, Kupo. "Oh, and say hi to Mosh in the castle for me."

"Was that a friend of yours?" Vivi asked Kupo. I could barely hear Vivi's mumbled voice. The words sounded so young, but so filled with life. I really wanted to jump around the tower and just see him.

"Yes, kupo. A very special one, kupo!!!"

"Hey, slave! I thought I ordered you up here!!!" Puck shouted from the top of the temple. And then, I heard Vivi climbing up the tower. When I heard him get to the top, I came from around the corner.

"I tried to get them to meet you, kupo!" Kupo said smiling happily.

"It's okay. I believe I will meet them myself." I said looking up the tower.

"Silly! You talk funny, kupo." Kupo said looking confused.

I looked back at her with a smile. "What do you mean, Kupo?"

"You use your name in your sentence, kupo!" Kupo said.

Then, I turned to her and was confused myself. "I don't understand."

"There! There! You did it again, kupo!"

I just stared at her with a grin on my face as the Kupo tried to comprehend. Kupo noticed my confused look and tried to explain.

"Silly. It wouldn't make much sense for me to say my name, kupo. I'll show you. Like, if I said, 'Kupo don't understand', kupo!" Then Kupo looked down trying to figure out what she had just said.

I laughed as I realized that Kupo had forgotten that she dubbed me 'I'. She thought I was talking about myself in third person. I said goodbye to the little moogle and began to climb the tower. Kupo continued to scratch her large forehead. Then, she saw me heading up and said her own way of saying goodbye.

"Kupo!"

* * *

Replies to Reviews:

To All: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. As you can see it is very long. 13 pages on Word! Plus, I recently got FFXI and haven't been able to stop! Plus, I have homework overload here at the University. Of course, I still need to do my homework since I've been playing FFXI. Hopefully, I can get chapter 5 out this weekend and another chapter each following weekend!

Lavaangel: I'm glad you find it interesting. What did you think of this chapter? Yep. You guessed it! I'm sneaking in with Puck and Vivi! It's no fun if you can predict everything that happens... However, I'm hoping there will be some twists you can't guess... Kuja's cool, but I think he is going to be hard to do. I don't know, I haven't done anything on him yet, so he'll truly be a challenge. Sorry, I want my character to have a sword really bad, because I honestly do have a divine love for swords and sword fighting. However, my character only has a foot-long club right now...

RefugeofSouls: I can't wait to update either. Hope you liked this chapter! I'm glad you enjoy reading my story. That really makes me enjoy writing it! I'm going to try to space out chapters so that way I don't end up rushing anything. I should be able to get the next one up soon, but I'm going to have to study some stuff on the game to get it right. Should be up by Sunday? I still haven't been able to read the thing on Johnathan so I can't say.

Guardian1: Another excellent review, thanks! I don't think your a "nasty-ass" and I'm glad that I do understand you better now. No apologies needed. I imagine you found this chapter to be pretty boring. I'll go ahead and apologize for that. I just didn't want to move into the story too fast and felt that all the above was necessary. I "won" you over with the last chapter and I hope this chapter didn't totally ruin that.:) The best thing on your review, I thought at least, was the "T-shirt" comment. I didn't catch that as I reread my story and I totally agree with you. It's late now, so I'll try to update that on the next chapter I put out. It is very "jarring." I'm sure you've already got a list of spelling errors and whatnot for me, so let me have it. I'm more than willing to update my stories to get closer to perfection. As to all the other reviewers, please continue to help me as your and everyone else's comments really do make a huge difference.

Note: I said I was going to change the first two chapters and I haven't yet. I'm really hoping I can get some downtime this weekend and fix up the mistakes that have been pointed out. Thanks again for everyone's patience and I eagerly await what you have to say about this chapter. Oh, one quick thing. I know Kupo is male, but it seemed to work better if I made Kupo a female.

Thanks All


	6. Playing Along

Disclaimer: Yup, still don't own the thing...

Here's chapter 5. I'm still making them too long. I'm sorry, I just can't seem to find a good stopping point...

Replies to Reviewers is, as always, at the bottom. And, on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 5

Playing Along

* * *

The narrow shaft of the tower had candles on both the bottom and the top of the tower so one could climb it. The ladder placed within the tower was not sturdy and, every once in a while, had a missing step. I stopped before I got to the top to continue spying on Vivi and Puck. I could hear Puck...

"It's okay! Just pretend you're on the ground!"

A moment passed and Puck continued.

"Come on, already! We're runnin' out of time!" Puck commanded.

I then heard the two scurry across the adjacent rooftop. I peaked my head out of the small opening and noticed there was a small, thin wall bordering the tower except for the direction where Vivi and Puck had run. I climbed out of the hole and leaned down, still trying to conceal my position. I looked back over to the other side of the tower and noticed some Kupo nuts in plain sight. Kupo really didn't do a good job of "stashing" them. I then heard a weird sound. It sounded like something falling between two close buildings. I peaked my head over the small border.

"Hahaha... I guess it fell!" Puck was laughing hysterically at the obviously shaken Vivi. "No point in worrying now, right?"

Vivi then followed Puck across the rooftops towards the castle walls. I finally started to follow.

There was a thin board placed from the tower to the adjacent building. Nothing secured it to either of the constructions. I placed one foot on the board and it wobbled. I picked up my other foot and felt like I was going to lose my balance, thus I jumped back to the tower. This was a little scarier than I thought it would be.

I looked up and noticed that they were getting close to the castle. I had to do this. So, I quickly traversed the board and looked back. It wasn't so bad, if you did it fast. But, there was one little problem. When I got up to the next gap, the board was gone. It had fallen when Vivi crossed it. I stood perplexed for a second and then went back to the first board. It wasn't secured, so I might as well use it. Luckily, the board was the right length to get across the buildings.

The rest of the way to the castle was pretty simple. I just ran from house to house, trying to keep my balance. There was one abandoned building that had entropy and the roof had fallen in. I quickly jumped inside to see if I could find something of use for later purposes. However, everything looked like it had already been ravaged. I did find an unlocked box though. There were some glowing objects inside. It looked like the GP that Hedge had shown me the other day. However, this was more rounded and less obtuse. Perhaps, it was a predefined amount of Gil? I counted thirteen of the objects. I put them in both of my pockets. I then went back up to catch up with Vivi and Puck.

As I climbed out of the old house, I noticed the darkened sky. Pastel pinks shaded the underside of long, thin clouds. The sun was once again setting over the mountainside. It was still a spectacular sight to see in such clear air. I recognized the natural beauty for a moment and then continued my way to the castle.

A little more building hopping and I was there. A ladder had been placed from the last building to a small, wooden platform. I could tell the platform went right to the castle wall. All I had to do was make my way across it. I noticed some guards below, but they weren't paying any attention to the overhead platform. Thus, entering the castle turned out to be easier than I had anticipated.

* * *

The sky was dark enough now that spots of fire lighted the city and the inside of the castle walls. I walked towards the large group of people centered next to an amazing work of construction. It was an airship. The boat sat comfortably in a small little bay that was amazingly all inside the castle walls. The ship's height extended that of the rooftops. There were all kinds of towers and platforms and I could see the bluish, stone mermaid at the front of the airship. At the back, there was a place for a stage. Back at the top again, I noticed a rather large room where most likely the ship was navigated.

I looked around for Vivi and Puck to get close, but not too close to them. Then, some music started. I looked at the ship and could see a rounded tower where a small group of odd-looking characters were playing instruments. I also noticed a hanging tapestry that said "Lav Layderce." It must be the band's name. Then, as my eyes focused back on the crowd, I saw Vivi! But, something was amiss. Puck was not there.

I looked all around and couldn't find the rat-prince. Fireworks started shooting out of the overgrown airship and the rounded tower lifted revealing the actual stage. The crowd began clapping and rooftop viewers started cheering. But, where was Puck?

Suddenly, I felt my arm go behind my back and it was lifted, paralyzing me. My face froze in fear as I felt a dagger come to my neck.

"Aha! I got you!" The stranger triumphantly spoke. "Why are you following me!? Did my father send you after me!?"

I felt the whiskers extending from my mugger's face. I could feel the clawed hand coming out of a glove grabbing my arm. I could feel the fur that layered the creature's body. It was Puck.

"I said answer me! Or die!" Puck continued to instigate.

I had to think quickly. But, what could I say? The dagger was now cutting through my skin, and I felt a small drop of blood coming out. Come on, think!

"I-I overheard you... I heard you were going to see the play. So, so, so I tried to follow you so I could see it too!" I said frantically trying to survive.

Puck did not respond for a moment. He was thinking about something. Then, I felt his knee drive into my back as he released his grip on me. I fell to the ground and turned around to see him.

Puck wore a red beret that covered his left eye. Beyond his rat-like nose, I could not see his mouth but only his one revealed eye. He wore red overalls over a green long-sleeve shirt. He had white gloves on, but the finger portions were torn off to reveal Puck's rat-like claws. I watched him sheathe his dagger.

"You're no assassin! That's for sure! I could smell you from a mile away!" He proudly said. "And I've never seen someone dressed so poorly!"

Whew. I was no longer a threat to him. Thank goodness. However, what if Puck thought that I was just trying not to look like an 'assassin'? He would come after me again. I put one hand on my small _cracker_ just in case.

"I will let you live... if you choose to be my slave!" Puck asked, or maybe, commanded.

"S-Sure. Uh... okay." I replied.

"Great! Then come! We shall watch the play."

I got up and felt my neck. It was still bleeding, but not uncontrollably. Puck quickly walked over to Vivi and I followed.

"Slave number one! Meet slave number two! Try to get along!" Everything seemed to be loud with Puck...

Vivi had to lean back so he could see past the brim of his pointed hat. The little character wore a blue cloak and green and white plaid pants that went up to the cloak. It looked like he wore a mask over his real face, but I could see no seam in the mask. I guess his face truly was that black, ghostly figure. However, his perfectly circled, yellow eyes made him seem very harmless. His eyes looked me over and he nodded.

"I-I'm Vivi. It's nice to meet you." Vivi said. I couldn't place where the sound had come from, considering I could not see his mouth.

I just nodded back, speechless. I couldn't think of anything to say. I was simply awe-struck by the little guy. I just stared and smiled. Then, lights on the stage of the airship brightened the stage. Vivi, Puck and I looked towards the theater.

A large man came out of the door on a fake castle backdrop. The man had a very bushy red beard. He wore a very fine coat that looked like cotton wrapping around his head. He spoke loud and slowly for everyone to hear and contemplate each word.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago." It was Baku.

The play was starting and I tried to adjust myself so I could see through the group of nobles. Vivi and Puck attempted the same task.

"Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus. She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo. When our story begins, Marcus, having heard of this, crosses swords with the king." Baku turned his head as he spoke making sure to make eye contact with each group of people.

"And now, your Royal Majesty, Queen Branhe..." He paused for a second and turned directly to the tower above. "Your highness, Princess Garnet..."

I looked up quickly to see if I could see her. Unfortunately, from my angle, I could not see over the tower's wall.

"...noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents 'I want to Be Your Canary'!" He said lifting his hands. The music then started again and everyone started clapping to welcome the actors. The stage darkened.

"Bereft of father! Bereft of mother! Marcus! Thou hast lost even thy love!" Someone shouted from off the stage.

"Fortune hath escap'd thee! For what end shalt thou live?" Another voice shouted.

"For the sake of our friend... Let us bury our steel in heart of the wretched King Leo!" A young, enthusiastic voice proclaimed.

"Aye!" The voices shouted in unison.

The stage was again lighted and a fascinating lightening effect scattered through the backdrop on the stage. Three people came running out of the fake castle door. When the lights had come back, I could see a group of people already on the stage. Baku was still there with two henchmen on the side. Across from him, was a well built man, standing in a fighting pose. He wore a red bandana over his head and a single, pointed tooth came out of his closed mouth. He also wore two belts, one that went around his waist and another that went at angle from his waist to his shoulder.

The other three that entered were each individually different. One had bright red hair that extended from his head. Actually, it looked like his hair extended from a small belt wrapped around his head. The man had very short shorts on and some small boots on his feet. Another man let his entire mid-drift show. He wore what almost appeared to be a chef's hat and a chain wrapped around his neck. He held a hammer.

But, it was the third man that I was interested in. A young man with a puffy shirt revealed under his blue vest. His arms were totally visible, but he had large blue handcuffs around his wrists. He wore jeans tied by a long tan belt that hung off his side. The man also had belted-straps around each arm for bearing weapons. It was of course, the main protagonist of this fictional story. It was Zidane. I, unlike anyone else, started clapping. Puck quickly hushed me as to not make a scene.

"We shall back thee, kinsman!" The redhead shouted.

"Pray, sheathe thy swords! The villain is mine alone!" The man with the bandana said staring at Baku.

"Nay, kinsman! For I, too, have lost a brother to this fiend!" The man with the chain around his neck proclaimed.

"What ho? Out, vermin! Away! Thou darest bare thy sword before the king!? All who stand in my way will be crush'd!" Baku shouted loud and clearly.

"Treacherous Leo, my kinsman's suffering shall not be in vain! For I shall instruct thee in his incomparable pain!" Zidane exclaimed.

And then, they all started fighting. The henchmen were the first to fall, but Baku, or King Leo, was not so easy. Baku cast various spells that looked really pretty, but I could tell they weren't actually doing any harm. Mainly, they were stage effects. Marcus went forward to cut down Leo, but Leo parried the attack and pushed Marcus back. Leo took this chance to take the initiative and went after Marcus. However, when Leo got close, he turned and stabbed the chain-necked man. The man pretended to fall to the ground. Leo then went after Zidane, who was the first to parry Leo's attack. The redhead went to the fallen friend and revived him by giving him something to drink.

Zidane was now forced to the stairs that wrapped around to the top of the fake castle. Zidane hopped back and forth attempting to dodge Leo's attacks. Then, Zidane finally found an opening and took his chance. Zidane struck hard on an armored portion of King Leo. Leo fell back and found himself in the middle of the four of which quickly charged him. They attacked hard, trying to drive the evil king down. Eventually, Leo pushed Zidane off the stairs and ran up them. As he walked across the fake platform, he spoke.

"Arrg...Grr... Thou hast not seen the last of me, Marcus!" Leo shouted.

"Come back!" Zidane said quickly as he tried to chase the king. However, the redhead jumped up the stairs and blocked the path.

"Out of my way, Blank!" Zidane ordered.

"Consider this, Zidane!" Blank responded. "If Prince Schneider were to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both their kingdoms!"

"'Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why, none would suffer in this world!"

Then, Zidane quickly thrust forward with his sword. The two friends clashed swords back and forth. Zidane managed to push Blank up the stairs and onto the platform, but Blank simply jumped off to the stage below. In a mad rush, Zidane chased him forgetting King Leo.

The two then ran to a side stage where a crowd of people sat behind them. Blank stopped and turned to face Zidane.

"En garde!" Blank spoke.

"Expect no quarter from me!" Zidane spoke back.

And, thus, the two began fighting again. Blank charged Zidane and swiped at his feet. Zidane jumped over the blade and attempted to thrust downward at his new enemy. However, Blank moved his head out of the way and rolled on the ground. Zidane charged after the grounded Blank and raised his sword to bring it down on Blank. Blank paralleled his sword with his body and held firmly, blocking the attack. Blank forced the sword back, throwing Zidane a few feet back. Then, Blank rolled on his back and leapt forward to get himself back up. Zidane attempted a charge again, but Blank parried the attempt. Blank then pushed Zidane with his arm, trying to throw Zidane off balance. Zidane acted as if he were and then surprised Blank by tripping him on the floor. Blank swiped again at Zidane's feet, only to have him jump over it again. This time, however, Blank jumped into Zidane, throwing him against the railings. Blank then swiped at Zidane's chest, but Zidane ducked under Blank's sword and threw his shoulder up into Blank's chest. Blank took a few steps back and proclaimed.

"We shall finish this later!"

"Come back here!" Zidane shouted as the two ran off the stage. The crowd shouted in all the excitement and threw what appeared to be Gil onto the stage. I jumped and clapped along with the crowd. What an awesome fight scene!

* * *

Blank and Zidane were now out of sight. As far as I could remember, the two were now trying to kidnap the actual princess of Alexandria. I continued watching the play. After Blank and Zidane left, the music dimmed as Marcus spoke.

"Cinna, do me this. Write thee letter for my sweet Cornelia." Marcus spoke to Cinna, who was sitting at the steps of the fake castle.

"Aye! I shall, fellow kinsman!" Cinna said pulling out a piece of paper.

Marcus walked to the front to the stage and looked out across the crowd. He then, began to speak for Cinna to transcribe.

"My love, my sweet, sweet Cornelia. 'Tis troubled times we see! I must see thee before my eyes doth fail me! I must feel thee before thine hands be takin'! I must speakth to thee whilst I am still to be! And, my love... I must be with thee so thy not be mistaken. My love, my eternity, come to me at night's eve and we shall escape, but not alone, together!" Marcus said solemnly.

"Marcus... thy words truly transcend all others." Cinna said in sorrow for his tortured comrade.

Thus, the lights dimmed again and the music started playing for a short intermission. The crowd began to talk about the play and I shook back and forth to keep the flow of blood moving through my body.

"Hey, slaves!" Puck shouted. "I can't see anything! Let's get closer!"

Vivi nodded his head and then adjusted his hat. Puck ran off around the crowd and we, the "slaves," followed him. As we journeyed across the audience, the lights lifted and the play started back up. I looked over as I was very into the play at this moment.

The setting was dark and two moons, one red and one blue, were now part of the backdrop. A hooded figure stood on the stage and a bluish-green haired woman walked on from the side.

"Marcus?" She said. "Sweet Marcus, I fear I love thee more than I should!"

"Princess... Wilt thou be happy, married to a lowly peasant such as I?" Marcus responded.

"Prithee, call me 'princess' no more! Marcus, wilt thou truly cherish me, the king's only daughter? Or is such a desire too dear to wish for!? After our nuptials, shall I become no more than a puppet? A mindless puppet, never to laugh, never to cry? I wish to live my life under the sky. At times I shall laugh, at other times cry. For no life is more insincere than that lived as a masquerade."

"So much consideration thou hast given it!" Marcus replied in amazement. "But worry not! Cast away thy trappings of royalty, and I shall swaddle thee in a gown of pure love! Never again will I part from thee! Pray, my love, make me thy canary to keep forever in the cage of thy bosom! Let us embark on the first ship tomorrow, before dawn can tell of our elopement!"

"All my fortunes at thy foot, I lay, and I shall follow thee throughout the world!"

"No cloud, no squall shall hinder this!"

"O, love is the sweetest joy and the wildest woe. All I wish to be by my sweet Marcus's side."

Ah, what another good scene. However, I stopped watching to keep up with Puck, whom was moving quickly to the side stage. I did however notice at the top of one of the real castle's towers, two people running around it. One appeared to be Zidane, so I imagine the other was Princess Garnet. And, of course, on another tower, a hopping mad knight watched as Zidane attempted to catch the princess. But, I had to focus on staying with Puck.

I saw Vivi trip and fall as we followed Puck. I went over and helped him up. He again adjusted his hat and brushed off his pants.

"T-Thank you. I never got your real name...?" Vivi asked.

"Uh... We should keep up with Puck. Come on." I said avoiding the question.

So, we continued running through the crowd until we finally got on the side stage where Blank and Zidane had dueled. It felt weird being there on the stage, but everyone's focus was on the main stage. The final act was beginning.

* * *

The lights on the stage were dim and the music was just as dark as the king appeared through the fake castle door.

"Tonight, I shall finally see my daughter Cornelia betroth'd to Prince Schneider! And then, Prince Schneider and his kingdom shall be mine! Gwahahahaha!" Baku said evilly.

"Your majesty!" A henchman came onto the stage.

"We have caught an intruder!" Another henchman came, holding none other than Marcus.

"Why, my poor Marcus! Hark lad, no matter how much thou dost treasure Cornelia... no matter how deeply she might believe she doth love thee... Never shall I see her marry a peasant such as thee!"

A low bell rang across the stage and out into the audience.

"When yon bell strikes three... Under the axe thou shall be!"

The bell rang again, and Baku prepared an axe. A moment passed and the bell rang again. However, on the third ring, a trap door opened and two people came up via a platform. Then, another trap door opened and a large knightly looking figure came up also via a platform. Baku stared and said something under his breath for a moment. It seemed really awkward and everybody leaned to the front of their seats. The knight looked out across the audience who stared at him and he was very confused.

"Cornelia!" Marcus shouted to the two people who came up first. One was dressed in a white cloak and her face was disguised by her hood.

"Oh, Marcus!" The sweet voice proclaimed. This was definitely not the same person of which regularly played Cornelia.

"Oh, Marcus! I missed you so! I wish never to leave thy side. Prithee, lead me from this place!"

The other character then chimed in. "See, King Leo! Thou shouldst give them thy blessing!" The character appeared to be Zidane.

"Never!" Baku yelled out in rage. "Never leave his side, thou sayest? Foolish banter! I'll not allow it! Cornelia shall marry none other than this man..." Baku walked over to the knight. "Prince Schneider! Is that so, Prince Schneider?"

"M-Marry the princess? Me!?" The knight said quietly and barely anyone could hear him. He didn't realize that he was supposed to be acting.

"Aye!" Baku continued noticing the knight's failure to comply. "And this traitorous crew, I will put to death! Pray, sweet daughter, come home to the castle with me."

"Nay, Father! I shan't return!"

"Cornelia... Trouble me no more. This wedding is for thine own welfare. Be mindful of that."

"Not if I can help it!!!" Marcus yelled. "Now is my moment of vengeance! For my parents, and for my love, Cornelia... I shall cut thee down."

Marcus, having just unsheathed his sword, charged at the king. However, the hooded girl jumped in front of the attack and took the blow. The knight who stood by raised his arms at the appearance of the hooded girl being struck.

"No... Cornelia!!!" Marcus shouted in shock.

"Mar...cus, forgive me. I still love my father..." She said back quietly, but enough to be heard.

"Cornelia!" Leo Shouted.

"Princess!" The knight shouted.

"Prithee, forgive my selfishness Father and spare my sweet Marcus..." The hooded girl said as she fell limp.

"What have I done!?" Marcus said taking a step back. "Am I never to hear her loving voice again!? Am I cursed never again to feel her soft touch!? O, cruel fate! Thou hast robbed me of all I treasure!"

Then, Marcus stuck the sword into his armpit, making it appear as if he was killing himself.

"Marcus!" Zidane shouted.

* * *

"Wow, what a show!" Puck said next to me.

"Yeah, so sad..." Vivi said as he lowered his head to wipe his teary up eyes.

"I'm glad we climbed all the way over here. How bout you, huh?" Puck said looking up at Vivi and me.

"Uh-oh. Lookout!" Puck said as he ran off the stage.

Both Vivi and I turned to see what Puck was talking about and we saw two guards coming our way. Thus, we both started running in the same direction as Puck. I could hear the guards behind me shouting.

"Stop, you!" One said.

"Come back, trespassers!" Another said.

We ran into the audience and circled back to the side stage. Both Vivi and Puck were fast and I had to do everything I could to stay up with them. However, Vivi then tripped on the side stage and I saw Puck turn to him. And then, Puck turned away and ran off into the crowd. I went to Vivi and quickly helped him up. Now, the guards were too close to jump off, so we headed for the main stage.

We ran up on the stage and Vivi turned around to face the guards.

"Leave me alone!" Vivi shouted weakly, but angrily.

I went over to the stairs and hid while Vivi ran all over the stage forcing the guards to circle around. Vivi finally stopped and turned around.

"Don't come any closer!" This time, Vivi spoke with confidence.

Vivi held his hands up and slightly lowered his heads. I watched as small red dots formed in the air beside his hands. The dots soon became red balls. The balls became fire. And the fire joined together and brushed out towards the knights. But, Vivi missed and the fire caught on to the hooded girl's cloak. The girl jumped up and quickly threw the cloak off to reveal her true identity, the princess of Alexandria.

She was, regardless of her frantic jumping to get the fire off, a very pretty woman. In fact, I'd go as far as to say that she was beautiful. Her hair flowed together, bouncing off her shoulders and brushed across her neck. She wore what seemed to be an orange dress but it didn't cut off like a dress. It actually went down and formed pant legs that casually gripped to her legs. Under that outfit, she wore a long-sleeved white shirt that went all the way to her red-buckled gloves. I hadn't quite seen her face yet.

"Princess Garnet! Let's get outta here!" Zidane spoke.

"What... What is going on!?" The knight said very confused.

"Steiner! Don't follow me anymore!" Garnet tried to reassure her own knight.

"Captain, Sir! We await your orders, sir!" One of the knights said.

"Hmmm... Well... Um... Errr... Princess! I'm afraid I cannot comply!" Steiner finally responded.

"Stubborn as always, aren't you?" Garnet said with a slight smile.

"Come on, Princess. Let's ditch Sir Rustalot and get outta here!" Zidane exclaimed.

"Princess, wait!" Steiner exclaimed back.

Zidane and Garnet then ran over to Vivi, of whom had fallen over once again.

"Hey, kid... You okay!?" Zidane asked the child.

"Y-Yeah. I tripped, that's all..." Vivi replied.

"How bout you?" Zidane said looking at me.

"Uh... I'm fine." I said quietly under my breath. I don't think he heard me.

"Princess, I cannot allow you to go! Seize them at once!" Steiner spoke up, finally confident in a decision.

Thus, Steiner charged after Zidane. Blank and Marcus jumped in to help fend off the powerful knight. Garnet pulled Vivi aside, closer to me.

"Are you well?" Garnet asked me calmly.

"Yes... I'm fine. We... We should help them." I said looking at the small battle.

"Can you wield a weapon?" Garnet asked me.

"Uh... well..."

Then, the entire ship shook. I felt the ship rise out of the bay. But, the Queen, who was very angry at this moment, signaled for the troops to chain down the ship. Thus, large chains came flying at the airship and forced the entire ship to rock back and forth. It shook even more trying to get past the chains. The various towers with copter-like blades were now spinning at full speed. The ship turned and I saw the front of the ship driving into the adjacent houses. Zidane rushed back to us and put an arm on Garnet's back to check on her.

Suddenly, another large chain smashed into the floorboards right in front of Zidane and Garnet. Zidane pushed her down as large boards and debris separated and spread out. A large chip of wood hit me on the head and knocked me down. I was still conscious though.

Eventually, we had more force than the chains could hold, and we broke free. We quickly lifted up and I turned to see where Queen Brahne was. She was furious and commanding a large cannon that was coming out the wall. I sat there with my heart pumping full speed. We just need to get out of here!

The airship finally had enough altitude to start moving away from the castle. Thus, the entire ship leaned forward as it tried to gain forward momentum. Yet, it was too late. The cannon fired.

A large metallic ball came flying directly at the airship. But, before it got to us, it turned into flames and a devilish face appeared on the ball.

"It's a bomb!" Vivi shouted in horror.

The bomb flew directly at us and we did not have the speed to outrun it. Thus, it quickly was on top of us. I sat there in the corner by the fake castle and I stared up at the flaming ball that was about to explode. I just closed my eyes and put my hands over my ears. But, the bomb's explosion had more power than I could simply cover up.

The loud noise rang in my ears and I couldn't hear anything else. My body quickly became overheated and smoke filled both lungs. Splinters and chips cut across my body and one splinter got wedged into my earlobe. My eyes filled up with tears and I couldn't breathe. Suddenly, an arm grabbed mine and pulled me forward. Whomever it was continued to pull until I could see the starry night. After that, I looked up and saw my rescuer. It was Marcus.

"Here ya go. Stay here and don't move. Okay?" Marcus told me.

I nodded my head as the brave man ran back into the smog that still covered the back half of the airship. I looked around and tried to regain my breath. I was now at the front of the ship and I could see the mermaid statue. It was beautiful, but it had been stained black from the explosion. Another explosion went off from within the airship. The entire thing was falling apart. Literally! I saw an entire tower fall off into the town below.

I looked over the edge to see the damage that had caused and noticed that we were now above the sea of mist. We were also losing altitude. But, as I turned my head back to the mermaid, I realized, I was in the front! The ship was going down front first into the mist. Crap!

I grabbed the railings on the side and attempted to pull myself up and towards the back of the ship. I pulled with all my might and then, I was engulfed in the mist. The flames from the airship bounced all around each spec of the mist. I continued to pull. I looked back and saw the large forest below. We were heading towards it quickly. I pulled and pulled and soon, we were hovering just above the forest. Then, we lost the last bit of altitude and we crashed into the forest. It was the forest that looked pure evil from just a few days ago.

The impact threw me off the airship...

* * *

Replies to Reviews...

To all: Once again, I still haven't updated the previous chapters. I apologize. This chapter took really long because I had to go back and play the game over to try and get the play right. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll try to keep a chapter coming every weekend from here on out. Whoo-hoo! Oh, and make sure you review, that's how I know whether or not I'm doing good.

RefugeofSouls: That was a confusing review. I'm not quite sure I understood. Was there something you were confused about? If so, let me know and I'll try to straighten it out for you. Got to meet a lot of the characters here in this chapter, huh? Hopefully, someday I'll get a sword...

Lollip0pstick: Hey, it's nice to hear from you again. I just love swords and I think they are beautiful without description. It's hard for me to describe one to make them as beautiful as I perceive them. Thus, I'm glad you thought it was beautiful. I'm going to follow the FFIX story, but there will be some major twists that all have to do with why I'm there in Gaia. I thought about being frozen in place of Blank, but I have a huge part that I want to do in Burmecia. Ooops. I'm giving out too much information... As for what I am, "job" wise, right now it's nothing. It wouldn't make sense if I could use magic. That just wouldn't fit. Thus, I really don't even have a "job." Thanks again for the review.


	7. Victory

Disclaimer: I don't own Evil Forest, or Blank, or Baku, or Zidane, or the Prima Vista, or ...

You know how this story is under the "Action/Adventure/Fantasy/" category? Well, I'm doing some Action and Adventure in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it and the reply section is at the very bottom. Thanks to all those who read my story and extra thanks to those who review it! Whoo-hoo!

By the way, I've written down all the things I need to update and will be taking care of them come next update.

* * *

Chapter 6

Victory

* * *

Once again, I slipped into thought during unconsciousness. So many emotions were rushing through my veins. Loneliness, anger, happiness, excitement, etc. Overall, I was still just as confused as when I arrived here early yesterday morning. There was no explanation for anything, just more questions. But, what a remarkable experience! To see such marvelous things in first person. To feel the grass and breathe the air. However, I still wanted to know why. I needed another theory besides the original dream theory. So, maybe... I was dead? I suppose that could be a possibility. Perhaps this was some sort of afterlife. I'm not sure. Hmm...

Dead? Wait, what if I didn't survive the crash? What if I had died inside the fantasy world? Would I never be able to clarify my existence on Gaia? Once again, more questions with no answers. I wonder why I'm even able to think in unconsciousness... I thought unconsciousness was being not able to think. Alright, I'm getting more confused. Hey. I think I can hear some music... Oh, crap. It sounds like the marching song in Final Fantasy 7! Did I warp again? Suddenly, every joint in my body felt like they were being twisted and torn.

I opened my eyes to a very dark world. A very quiet world except for the crackle of wood under the power of faint flames. The air was filled with smoke. My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and I could make out trees standing perfectly still. Everything looked dead and it all appeared to be staring at me. The forest... The Evil Forest. I suppose I hadn't warped.

I looked up and noticed I had rolled down a steep-sloped hill. Fragments of moonlight found its way through the mist and particles of those fragments actually made it through the thick of the forest. It was so dark. I looked back at my body and noticed I was partially submerged in some mud. I saw my left leg, which extended from my body normally but turned sharply at my knee. Was it broken? I attempted to move it and it responded with pain. Great...

Ok, so where is everybody? I peered to the right and noticed where the hill turned beyond my vision was flickering with orange light. Fire? Hopefully, the crashed airship had landed just around that corner. I had to get over there. I took both hands and put them on my twisted knee. I closed my eyes and counted to three in an attempt to gain the will to readjust my leg. Crack!

I swallowed the air and squeezed the ground, trying to find a new pain to replace the current pain. I managed to swallow a scream, but I could not force my watery eyes from streaming down my face. After a moment, the pain subdued. I could wiggle my toes and slowly move my leg with only slight pain... well, it wasn't exactly "slight" pain, but it was less.

I grabbed some overhead rocks and pulled myself to a standing position. I'd just slowly head over to the ship grappling the hillside. I took a step and drug my lame leg to meet the other leg. I took a few steps when I heard something. There were a few owl hoots and frog croaks already, but this was different. A hoarse voice whispered through the air. It spoke my name. My real name.

I turned my head to view the darkened forest. I swear I saw something stir in the shadows. It spoke my name again, a little louder. I decided not to stick around to see whatever the thing actually was. Thus, I picked up my pace and managed to get my lame leg to actually operate properly with only a mere limp. I came around the corner to see a pleasant site.

* * *

Marcus and Cinna were playing a game of cards on a stump just outside of the still-smoking airship. Marcus scratched his chin thinking deeply about his next move while Cinna smirked upon his opponent. Marcus then took the single card he had and placed it on the stump and Cinna immediately responded by placing his last card beside Marcus'.

"Victory!" Cinna said as he stood waving his hammer in the air like a barbarian.

Marcus simply lifted his head and shook it at Cinna and slightly laughed. Then, the large man who played King Leo came out of the airship.

"What!? What are you scumbags doin'!?" The large man shouted.

"Boss-" Cinna tried to explain, but was slapped on the back of the head by the 'Boss'.

I smiled and decided to join the company of the friendly, thieving actors. As I stepped forward, a branch under my foot snapped. The three looked immediately in my direction and prepared to fight. However, Marcus noticed me.

"Hey, you're that guy who got on the ship." Marcus said as he remained sitting. "Guys, you can put away your weapons. He's not gonna-."

Suddenly, Marcus jumped up and unsheathed his sword to join the others of which had also fully prepared for battle. What was going on? I wasn't a threat. I needed their help! Why were they about to attack me? Why were they-.

A few branches snapped behind me. I slowly turned my head, preparing myself for the worst. However, it wasn't what I had seen earlier, but it was still a threat. A large flower floated just behind me. Large sacks drooped from its side and at the center of all the pedals was a mouth with a circular set of razor sharp teeth. And, it was coming straight at me. I limped as quickly as I could towards the gang.

The thieves hurried to me and Cinna took my arm and quickly brought me back towards the ship. Marcus and the 'Boss' continued towards the monster, jumping through the thick forest. I saw Marcus jump off a rock holding his sword behind him with one arm. When he got close to it, he yelled and he brought the sword over his head and down upon the monster. The monster let out a weird sound as it sprayed something from its central mouth. However, when Marcus landed, he rolled on the ground both dodging the spray and he also sliced a sack to reveal a grouping of what appeared to be pollen. Marcus kept his motion going as he quickly got behind the monster.

The 'Boss' was hopping on one foot, with his sword also behind him. He then threw all his weight forward and his thick sword crashed right into one of the pedals. Cinna then joined the battle jumping straight at the plant monster. However, the monster began spinning, and its drooping sacks started extending outward. The sacks hit Cinna throwing him at the ground. The sacks also hit both Marcus and the 'Boss' on the backs of their heads, making them fall to the ground.

"Why you!!! Argh!" 'Boss' shouted at the monster waving his arm at the beast.

But, the beast turned towards him and a gust of wind came out of the beast pushing the 'Boss' back to the ground. The beast screamed triumphantly as if it knew it was winning. However, the battle quickly turned to the good-guy's side.

From the tops of the trees, a man came down right on top of the monster, driving his sword directly into the monsters mouth. The force of the falling man caused the entire beast to fall to the ground. The man who was now on one knee stood up and pulled his sword out of the monster and raised it triumphantly. The monster was dead.

The man then leaned down and stuck his arm in the monster's mouth and pulled out a gold-glowing substance. He then placed it all into a pouch attached to his belt.

"Hey! We did most of the work, 'Bro'!" Marcus exclaimed to the redhead warrior.

"Yeah! You gotta share, man!" Cinna joined in.

"Cinna, you didn't do nothin' but fall on yer face." The 'Boss' said as he stood up shaking the dirt off his tattered clothes. "Besides, you were suppose to be getting valuables out of the ship and what were you doing!?"

"Playing Tetra Master." Cinna said staring remorsefully at the ground.

"That's right!" 'Boss' continued. "Now, get your boney ass back in there and do somethin' productive!"

Cinna quickly found his way through the debris and trees and went into the airship. Marcus got up and started walking with the rest of the crew back towards me.

"Good job, Blank, you old dog!" 'Boss' said as he slapped Blank, the redhead, on the back. "How'd ya get up there anyway?"

"I heard Marcus yell and I was already on the balcony." Blank calmly said looking at the ground. At least, his head was tilted that way. I couldn't see his eyes because of a large belt that wrapped around his head.

"Hey, you okay?" Marcus asked me.

"Just... Just a little shaken. That's all." I sighed.

"You look a little beaten up!" 'Boss' said to me. "Blank, fetch some bandages for the wounded!"

Blank nodded and ran into the airship.

"So... what were you and that kid doing back up in Alexandria?" Marcus asked as he sat beside me. 'Boss' stood beside me and looked down at me.

"What? Oh... yeah. Well, we were trying to watch the play and some soldiers started chasing us..." I answered. "...where is the kid by the way?"

"Oh, him and Zidane along with some overdressed knight went searching for the princess."

"I see."

"I still can't believe that boy decided to do it." 'Boss' said as he looked out into the forest. "They just grow up so fast! Gwahahaha!"

"Ha. By the way, I'm Marcus. The ugly one is Cinna and Blank's gettin your bandages. That's Zenero and Benero over there." Marcus explained.

"I'm Baku, but these fools here call me 'Boss'!" Baku announced.

"It is a great honor to meet all of you." I said smiling.

"Honor?" Baku said perplexed. "You sure yer alright there?"

"Haha. Well, you did just save my life." I said staring at the fallen monster.

"Ack! That was nothin'!" Baku said.

Then, Blank came back out with a red, metallic box. He came over to me and opened it, revealing all kinds of various medical items. He pulled out a small bottle filled with a red liquid and popped open the cork. He took the tonic and rubbed it on my knee and then quickly wrapped some bandages around it.

"There, it should be good as new before too long." Blank said as I finally got to see his brown eyes just below his belt.

"Alrighty! Come on, Marcus! Let's get everything together. We're about to head out!" Baku announced as he and both Marcus and Blank hit their chests with their arms.

"So, what's your name?" Blank asked before he got up.

"Uh... well..." I delayed as I once again thought about whether or not to give out my name.

"Uh... Did you forget?" Blank said after an awkward pause.

"No. I'm just... well." I had to think of something. "I'm just not sure if I can trust you guys completely."

"Hmm... Well, until we get your name, we won't be able to fully trust you." He said as he went back to work.

I laid my head down on the dying grass. I looked up and could barely see the misty sky above the forest branches. I had another choice to make. Should I stick with these guys or should I attempt to venture and find the true characters of this story. I then looked back at the fallen monster and realized that this forest was crawling with things like that. I doubt I could take one of those, especially with my current equipment. Wait, did I still have the _cracker_? I lifted my mud-stained shirt and found it resting in my jeans.

"That's why my side was hurting so bad." I announced as I pulled the _cracker _out.

* * *

After a few moments of the crew pulling out supplies and other random items, Blank came out and threw some equipment onto the ground. He sat next to the stuff and started strapping it to his body. He started with some padded leg braces that strapped tightly onto his thighs and calves. He then attached a chest plate and put on some shoulder guards. He then picked up his sword and sheathed it on a strap that ran across his back. Finally, I noticed a rolled up scroll of some sort that Blank picked up.

I found the strength to stand up and stared at Blank.

"Hey, alright! You're healing fast!" Blank said as he tightened a few more belts.

"Where you going?" I said as I stepped forward with only a slight limp.

Blank sighed. "To find Zidane."

"Are... are you okay?" I asked the warrior.

"Yeah... I just can't believe the idiot actually went out there. He's gonna get himself killed. Baku has decided to leave and Zidane doesn't even have a map. So, I'm gonna be an idiot too, and try to help him out." Blank said smiling slightly.

"Let me come with you."

"What?"

I took another step towards him. "I wanna come with you."

"Man, I'm on a suicide mission. Are you an idiot too?"

"I don't know. There's a lot I don't understand right now. I figured that I'm supposed to be with the others. Like a calling or something..."

"I guess you wanna see the mage too, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess I do."

"Fine. Well, can you wield a sword?" Blank asked.

Yes. Wait, no. I just wish I could. "No, I can't. I only have this _cracker_."

"Haha. You ain't killin nothing with that!" Blank said. "How am I suppose to take you along if I'm gonna have to save you constantly?"

"I... I don't know. Please. Let me come!"

Blank stared at the ground for a second. "Alright, man. You better do something for me. And, you know, a name wouldn't hurt either."

I nodded as Blank handed me some armor to put on. Whoa, armor. It took me a moment to decipher which things went on my arms and which went on my legs. Eventually, I was all strapped into my new armor and tried to get used to moving with the equipment on. I started jumping to make sure my leg was prepared for the journey.

"Yeah, it seems like your leg's in good shape now. Can't believe the stuff worked _that_ fast." Blank said. He had gone into the ship and brought something back for me.

"I know you can't use them, but you can't go out there with just a _cracker_." Blank said as he handed me a belt along with a sheathe. A handle was at the end of the sheathe.

I grabbed the handle and pulled out a sword. I lifted the sword high up into the air and looked at myself holding it in the reflection of the blade. I had to force back a tear as the sword was so much more beautiful than my simple old bamboo sword back at home.

"Whoa. Man, it's just an average everyday sword. Nothing to get excited about." Blank said as he noticed the smile on my face.

"I'm sorry, Blank. I just can't explain what this simple sword makes me feel." I said.

Blank looked confused for a second and then shook off the odd statement. "Alright, come on. We've gotta get goin. I doubt Zidane's gonna last much longer out there."

Then, everybody assembled just outside of the airship and Baku stood up on the stump that Marcus and Cinna had been playing on earlier.

"Okay! Listen up, fools!" Baku shouted which most likely woke up anything sleeping in the depths of the forest. "We're movin' out! The Prima Vista's wasted so let's all take a moment to remember our wonderful ship."

Everybody bowed their head and a second or two passed by.

"What are ya doin! It's a ship! Come on, I wasn't serious." Baku exclaimed as he hit his own head. "Alright, Marcus, you are taking lead. You're in charge of all battles from this point forward. Cinna, you're in charge of the wounded. I'm gonna take the back. Anyone who isn't wounded will be helpin me lug the supplies. Got it!?"

Baku then turned to Blank.

"'Bro's gonna go save the dumbass. Everybody wish him well."

"Stranger here is coming with me." Blank announced.

Baku turned to me and noticed my getup. "Whatever! It's your own funeral!"

Baku then turned back to Blank and hit his chest with his arm. Blank replied by doing the same. I could've almost sworn that a tear had formed in Baku's eye. Then, the rest of the crew wished Blank luck and we split up into the two groups. We left the still-smoking airship to forever become part of the forest.

* * *

A small layer of muddy water spread out across the floor of the dark forest. The branches creaked while distant owls hooted. However, the creepy entity, which did know my name, was nowhere near. That was the only positive I could think of...

I followed Blank through the forest. Blank periodically leaned to the ground as if he found a trace of his good friend. We had been walking relatively fast for the past thirty minutes and had seen no sight of a monster. I think it was thirty minutes.

"So, stranger, is there anything you can tell me?" Blank said as he scanned the forest.

"Umm... Well... I liked the play?" I answered.

Blank looked back at me. "No, I mean, about you. Where you from? Who you are? Anything?"

"Well, let's just say I'm from far away and I'm nobody important."

"Everybody's important. In some way or another. And, it's impossible to be nobody."

"It is? But, Blank, how can you truly prove you even exist?"

"Whoa. I'm no philosopher! I'm just sayin' you've got to have some value in something."

"Perhaps. I'm... I'm engaged." Whoa. Where did that come from?

"Oh, yeah? Lucky you. Hey, so what are you doin' out here?"

"Well, I didn't exactly plan to fall into this forest." Actually, I _did_ plan to.

"Yeah, I guess that's true..."

A moment went by and we continued through the creepy place, ready for anything to jump out at us.

"So, is there someone in your life?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Well, not really. I've had my eye on someone in particular for quite a while. But, it might just be because I see her all the time."

"Who?"

"The one who played Cornelia. Ruby..."

"Oh... Hmmm..."

"Somehow, she got left back in Alexandria."

"Oh, yeah? I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I wouldn't want her to be down here. Haha. But, don't get me wrong, when she gets mad, she can take care of herself. Trust me."

"I will." I said smiling. Then Blank stopped.

"Goblins. Three of 'em." Blank said looking at three goblins of which were staring at the water below their feet.

I unsheathed my sword in preparation for battle. The sound of the sword caused the goblins to look up in my direction. Blank scowled at me. I felt bad but, I couldn't think about that now, I had to get ready to fight the goblins.

The three jumped over the fallen trees and unsheathed small swords of their own. When they got close, I noticed they all wore funny hats and their golden dreadlocks came out of the sides of their hats. The looked like small little humans, except their faces were contorted and extremely ugly. They also made little "hip" sounds as they charged us. Blank still hadn't unsheathed his sword.

The closest goblin leaped forward and Blank unsheathed his sword while the goblin was in the air. Blank's sword hit the goblin in the stomach and sent the goblin flying back into the forest. That's one down.

The other two jumped at the same time and Blank was able to hold one, but the other went around him and came to me. It swung its short sword in every direction screaming "hips" at me trying to make contact. I continually stepped back trying to defend myself. Suddenly, a sword appeared through my attacker's chest and the goblin fell to the ground.

"You'll never win if you're always runnin'." Blank said as he stood upright, sheathing his sword.

"I'm sorry. I'm not use to this."

"I know. Remember, that's why I _didn't_ want you to come." Blank said smiling. "Whatever, you can take this one's GP."

"Oh, thanks."

I kneeled down by the fallen creature. I wasn't quite sure how to do this and I looked at the goblin that was face down in the mud. What was I suppose to do?

"That's what I thought... You've never done this before." Blank said, apparently he was still staring at me.

"Yeah. Help?" I said knowing that I must've looked dumb.

"Ahhh. You'll get used to it. Just push the goblin over and stick your hand quickly into its chest. You'll feel something cold. Just pull it out." Blank said crossing his arms.

I pushed the goblin to where it was face up. Some black ooze was poring out of the wound that Blank had created. I sighed and stuck my hand into his chest beside the wound as fast as I could. I felt something cold and something warm. I grabbed the cool thing and pulled at it. It took a moment before it gave and I pulled out the goblin's heart.

"Ack! Ah!" I screamed as I threw the heart down. I looked up to Blank who had fallen over laughing.

"Hahaha. I'm sorry. I love doing that to newbies. Okay. I'm sorry. You wanna pull the warm thing."

I squinted my eyes and shook my head. Then, I slightly laughed. After that experience, it was a little easier pulling out the warm, golden substance. I put the small amount of obtuse GP into my jean pocket. It was a small victory. We then continued.

* * *

After another half hour to an hour, we came across a cave. The ground sloped up and the layer of water filled the based of the slope. The path up was rocks from this point. However, I had gotten used to walking on my bare feet. I think they were so cut up and bruised that they were actually numb to pain at this point.

Snake-like vines crept up the path into the entrance. They almost appeared to be moving. Blank hesitated for a moment, probably thinking that we shouldn't go in the creepy cave. But, then he started walking towards it. I followed.

Something was going on in there... we could hear something. A monstrous scream bounced off the cave walls. Then, we heard someone barking out directions and orders. I looked at Blank who, in return, looked at me. We then went running inside.

As we got further down the dark cave, we found a rather large monster. Behind the monster was none other than the beautiful princess, Garnet. Zidane, Vivi and the knight, Steiner we're all battling the creature.

The monster composed of four large pedals with a mouth at the center. Inside the mouth was a circular set of teeth. Actually, there were three sets of circular teeth. And behind all those teeth was a single eye glaring at its opposers. The large plant brain was grounded, so that was one advantage. However, the beast had four lengthy, vine tentacles layered with very sharp spikes. They were enough to fend off an entire army. Blank immediately joined the battle.

"Looks like I arrived just in time!" Blank shouted running beside Zidane.

"'Bro'! We've gotta kill this thing! It's got the princess!" Zidane said acknowledging his friend's presence.

And, thus, a battle way above my head restarted. I kept a decent distance back in an attempt to come up with some kind of battle strategy. I went beside Vivi who was also a decent distance back. However, it wasn't the time to rekindle a new friendship.

Vivi had one hand in the air and another held onto a staff in the air. Vivi tilted his head back and a path of small fire spots constructed themselves and then turned into a wall of fire that fell as soon as it fully formed. The monster swayed back and screeched at the flames.

Steiner charged under the flames and, with both hands, thrust his sword into the base of the monster. Zidane then bounced off of Steiner's side and leapt in the air and cut the monster's pedals five times with his daggers before he landed on the ground. Steiner looked angrily at Zidane for using him as a stepping stool. The monster then hit Steiner with one of its tentacles. Steiner went flying right next to Vivi and me. The tentacle only made a dent in Steiner's silver armor. He had not let go of his sword and a black and red ooze drooped down from his sword.

Blank then charged the beast and grabbed onto the lowest pedal. Then, somehow, he ran up the pedal towards the mouth. Blank was trying to stab the monster's eye within its mouth. However, when he got close, the beast attempted to bite Blank. Blank avoided the hundreds of teeth and tried again to stab the beast. This time, a long sticky vine came out of its mouth from the side of its eye and merely knocked Blank off the killer flower.

Feeling left out, and an overdose of adrenaline, I charged the beast. I wasn't sure what exactly I would do, but I had to help somehow. As I ran, I didn't notice a tentacle that knocked me to the ground. I rolled over a few times and noticed a tentacle coming straight at me from above. Out of instinct, I held my sword up and swayed it back and forth. The sword made contact with the sword, but the blade was sent back into my shoulder, right between my guard and into my skin. I yelled out in pain. The blocked tentacle then came back for a second attempt. I raised my other arm and the vine wrapped around my arm and continually span around my arm until it had formed several rings around my arm. Did I mention the vine was layered with spikes? Well, it was and each spike drilled into my arm. Fortunately, this gave me the strength to get my sword out of my shoulder. Then, the beast, being that it had such a good grip on me, lifted me in the air. Suddenly, I was flying in the air and being shaken back and forth. The spikes drilling further into my arm. I dropped my sword.

Then, a dagger went flying through the air and cut through the vine. I fell to the ground and hit my nose on a rock. My nose started bleeding and my eyes immediately got teary. The cut-off vine was still wrapped around my arm.

I rolled over and notice Blank coming towards me. He ran side to side dodging the monster's tentacles and then he slid on the ground. While he was on the ground, he picked up my sword and continued to slide right to me. He gave me the sword and turned around swinging his own sword. Somehow, he knew a tentacle was coming after him and he managed to parry the attack.

Blank then charged the monster along with Zidane and Steiner. But, the beast retorted by sending bolts of lightening from the ceiling downward at the heroes. They all went flying back away from the beast.

"Princess! I will not allow you to harm the princess!" Steiner shouted angrily. "Vivi! Now!"

Vivi looked confused at the knight for a second before he realized what he needed to do. Vivi aimed his staff at the knight's sword and began casting. Soon, Steiner's blade started glowing and the light filled the room. Then, Steiner threw the sword directly at the beast's mouth. While the sword flew through the air, it ignited into flames and hit dead center of the beast's mouth. The sword stuck and the beast squirmed and waved back and forth until the tentacles all fell to the ground. The beast then turned into dust that spread through out the room.

"Princess!" Steiner ran to the limp princess and picked her up and stared desperately at her.

"Zidane, give her that medicine I gave you." Blank ordered Zidane.

Zidane ran to her and poured the stuff into her mouth. She began to murmur and Steiner started to breathe.

Then, the cave started shaking. The millions of pebbles strewn across the floor bounced up and down. We all looked around desperately for an answer. A spider like monster came down from the ceiling and started screeching at us. Its head was a large pedal with no eyes and a single mouth filled with more razor sharp teeth. And then, another spider monster came, and then another, and another.

"Uh, now, would be a good time to leave." Blank proclaimed.

Steiner held the princess and stood up. Blank motioned for us to exit and we all followed. Then, we simply started running.

We exited the cave and ran through the forest. Vivi and Steiner were in front and I was beside Blank and Zidane. We ran as fast as we could for at least five minutes and I quickly became exhausted. Suddenly, Zidane stopped.

"What are you doing!?" Blank questioned.

"Something's wrong." Zidane said as he viewed the entire forest. "It's like the entire forest is coming after us!"

And he was right. Because, behind us were now thousands of the giant plant spiders hunting us down. And, we continued to run.

I was trying to find air however I could. I was also trying to stay up with the group however I could. They were all so fast. Then, we came to a long stretch were a small opening opened at the end of the path. There didn't appear to be as many trees on the other side. Steiner led the group to the small opening. Zidane slowed down to check on Blank of whom ran past Zidane. I was behind them all and I turned my head to see the spiders only a few feet behind me. Thus, a new set of adrenaline rushed through my blood and I ran faster than I ever had before. I ran right past Zidane and Blank and kept running with all my strength.

When I turned my head back for a second time, I saw Blank push his friend Zidane out of the way of a spider. Blank was then picked up in the spider's long spike legs. Blank was stuck. Then, we all noticed that the forest, for some inexplicable reason, was being petrified. Everything in the forest was being petrified. Even the spider holding onto Blank. Blank looked frantically for a way out, but there was none. Suddenly, a pure emotion stronger than I had ever felt before took over. I stopped running.

"Nooo!!!" I shouted knowing what was about to happen.

Blank pulled out the map he was suppose to give to Zidane and threw it to him. I searched quickly for a solution and then I lifted my shirt around my chest plate. I saw the _cracker_. I looked up as the spider became fully petrified. Blank would be next. With all my strength, I lifted the _cracker_ and threw it directly at the stone spider. The _cracker _flew threw the air and, I'm guessing my adrenaline was on overdose, because the _cracker_ appeared to move in slow motion. I started moving again back towards the opening, but I continued to watch the small foot-long club fly through the air.

And then, magically, the _cracker_ hit the spider directly on its stone, pedal head and the entire statue shattered into pieces. Blank fell to the ground and started running again. Every step he took, as his feet left the ground, the ground below him turned to stone. Now, the adrenaline was in Blank as he started to glow. Blank's speed increased rapidly. Was he in "trance"? A state driven by the rush of pure, raw emotions? I would guess so. I then leapt through the opening and looked back as vines closed the opening. I watched wide eyed for a second. Did he still not make it!

Then, the vines shattered and Blank came through and hit the ground hard as he rolled right into a large rock. More vines came and closed the opening. I looked at Blank and like Cinna earlier said, I spoke.

"Victory."

* * *

I sat in shock for a second. I stared at the now petrified forest. In the original story, Blank _doesn't_ make it out of the forest. But, he was eventually saved so, why should it matter if he was okay now? I just couldn't let such a pure-hearted man become stone. Then, something felt wrong with my arm...

I looked down at my arm, the arm that had the vines wrapped around it. The vines were stone and so was most of my arm. I tried to lift the heavy object and stared at it. My hand was shaped like I was grabbing something. My nerves still ran signals into the stone and were telling me that I needed to move my fingers to get the blood flowing again. However, this was an incorrect signal. Only nerves ran through the stone, blood did not. Yet, it felt like I should adjust my fingers. But, they were stone and I couldn't do that. This was going to get very annoying very fast. I let my statue arm fall back to the ground.

"Hey." Blank said coming around the corner holding the back of his head.

"Hey." I replied continuing to stare at the ground.

"You... You saved my life."

"You saved mine back at the cave."

"Yeah, I guess we're even, huh? Haha." Blank then noticed my hand. "Oh, my gosh. I take that back. Your hand is... stone."

"Yeah."

Blank got next to my arm and lifted, he then took out a small dagger from his leg brace.

"Hey!" I said thinking the worst.

"Trust me." He then managed to cut the vines off.

The stone vines fell to the ground. My arm wasn't completely stone. Actually, it looked like some kind of African-flame tattoo, only it wasn't black ink but rather actual stone.

"Man. I'm sorry." Blank said looking at my arm.

"It's alright." I then looked back at him. He was suppose to be all stone...

"Well, I guess we can call this whole thing a victory, huh?" Blank said.

"Yeah. Victory." I said thinking hard on the word.

Blank started walking away to see the others and I stopped him.

"It's Victor." I told him.

"What's Victor?"

"My name."

Blank then turned to me and slightly smiled. "Why are you telling me now?"

"Things are...different now."

* * *

Reviewer Replies!

To all: Once again, thanks for reviewing my story. I hope that you guys are still enjoying it, especially as much work as I'm putting into it. If ever I make something appear not to be Final Fantasy-ish, please let me know. If you are not reviewing the story, that's cool, I still hope you enjoyed it!

Lavaangel: Don't ya just hate that? Both my favorite part and worst part of a game is when it ends. I love the ending, but at the same time the story stops. So, it sucks your favorite character is dead. But, you can always revive him here in the fanfic world! Yay! So, as you can see... things got different in this chapter. As always, thanks for the reviews!

Lollip0pstick: I wasn't scared of the boards until you mentioned all that. Now I'm freaked! Haha. Yeah, I played the game, both the start and the end to get the play right. I actually wrote the entire play down and thought about doing a little short just on the play. I don't know if I'll ever get to it though. Thanks for the compliment on the description! Three battles in this chapter! Uh... let's see. I got close on the fight scene, but I can't remember if I ever impressed Queen Brahne. Oh well. Yeah, I think sparks between Zidane and Garnet started immediately so I wanted to show that with out going overboard. I don't think my character is going to be able to go into trance. Unfortunately, I'm gonna make that just for Gaians. I was keeping my name secret because I'm still so lost in the world. I wanted to gain some kind of understanding before I gave too much info out. The Burmecia part, well, you know, you're just going to have to wait. :)

Tacofoolio: Welcome to my story! I'm glad that you are enjoying it and I'll try to get around to reading one of yours. Thanks for the compliments. I wanted to name my character properly so I hope that the symbolism in this chapter provides a decent name. Thanks again for the review!

RefugeofSouls: I see... Yeah, I wanted it to be confusing and I hope it still felt like I was in Alexandria. It's always a challenge trying to create the world around the known-world. Thanks for the comment on me being "faithful" it makes me glad that I did it. Anyway, thanks for the splendid review and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well. Let's see, it took me five hours to compose the whole thing.


	8. The Future Heroes

Disclaimer and **Gratitude**: Okay, I'm very privileged in this chapter. I'm going to use a line from my favorite fanfic author. Thus, as a disclaimer, I have to admit that she is totally responsible for this excellent line. Of course, you'd have to read her story (which I highly recommend that you do, or at least read the recent review I gave her to understand) "Death of a Fairy Tale" to catch the line. Thank you, "The Sly Eagle." And of course, this is my work, totally inspired by Squaresoft's Final Fantasy.

Well, I guess I'm going to keep my chapters all about at the same length. I finally get to really dig into canon characters now. Please tell me what you think of my portrayals of these characters. Tell me if I said a line that doesn't sound the character would say it. Let me know everything. I'm trying to zone in on the characters as much as possible. Let me know of any other errors you see as well as you overall comments on the chapter. Thanks for reading!

Replies to reviewers at the bottom of this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

The Future Heroes

* * *

"Hey." Blank said looking down the hill. "It looks like they've assembled down there."

The redhead then turned to me and stretched out his hand to help me up. I took it with my good hand and lifted myself up. It was late and everything was dark. The play had started at night and then we crashed into the forest. So, it had to have been really late. I looked down the hill and noticed light from a fire bouncing off a steaming mad knight. As Blank and I neared the others, we heard the knight's ranting.

"This is all your fault!" The knight said bouncing up and down, pointing at the infamous Zidane. "Have you nothing to say, you filth?"

At that moment, the princess who lay next to the cozy fire began to stir. Blank and I then joined the group to join in on the conversation.

"Steiner?" The princess said very faintly. "How did I survive? You brought me here?"

The weak princess managed to pull herself upright. Her black hair fell to her side as she looked at the captain of the Pluto Knights.

"It is my sworn duty to protect you at all costs." Steiner said beaming.

"What are you talking about?" Zidane interrupted. "It was Vivi's magic and my dagger that got you out of there, princess."

Garnet managed to bring her lips together and force out a smile. Her eyes had not fully open yet though.

"I thank you both."

"The monkey deserves no praise!" Steiner started ranting again. "None of this would've happened if you and your band hadn't abducted the princess! And how dare you claim that you have rescued her!? When we get back to Alexandria, I will-"

"Steiner..." Garnet silenced the knight with her hand. "I left the castle of my own will."

"We couldn't have planned it any better." Blank said with his arms folded.

"Yeah, we went to snatch her, and she wanted to be snatched." Zidane said giving his friend a smile. The two did not amuse Steiner.

"Impossible!"

"It's true." Garnet said smiling at the knight, trying to calm him down.

"So what do you say, Rusty? Friends?" Zidane said cockily. "Come on; let's just enjoy this camping trip while it lasts."

Blank laughed and shook his head knowing that Zidane had inadvertently thwarted any attempt Garnet had just made to calm the knight.

"Camping..." Steiner face turned bright red with anger. "You imbecile! Surely even you must know something about the Mist. The vicious monsters it spawns! The abnormalities it stirs in the mind and body! Princess, we must leave this dangerous place at once."

"You've gotta be kidding." Zidane said a little more seriously. "She hasn't even fully recovered yet."

"Silence!" Steiner quickly responded, threatening to unsheathe his sword. "Who asked for your opinion!?"

"Alright, tell me..." Zidane started finally realizing he did need to calm the knight down. "How do you plan to get out of here? We're standing in a valley surrounded by tall cliffs. And last I heard, North Gate and South Gate were sealed off."

Steiner stared angrily at Zidane for trying to stump him.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. The princess can barely walk right now. You went through this. You should know. I think we should rest here for now."

"I will never follow your-"

"Steiner!!!" Zidane interrupted getting slightly frustrated with the overgrown knight. "State your sworn duty!"

"What else!?" Steiner said, still fuming. "To protect Princess Garnet Til Alexandros!"

Steiner then paused and bit his lip. Zidane had finally cornered him.

"Very well." Steiner continued. "Until the princess recovers, I will guard this place with my life."

"Sounds good to me." Zidane said triumphantly. "Alright everybody, let's get some rest..."

Finally, I could get some sleep. I needed to recuperate from my exhausting day. I walked across the path where the fire had been centered. Across the path was a large extruding rock about 30 feet high. It tilted and had a flat edge that formed a nice shelter under. However, the rocky ground did not make for a good bed.

Steiner stepped a few paces down the path and stood straight as an arrow. I don't remember seeing him move an inch from that point on that night. Garnet welcomed Vivi to sleep close to her, which Vivi seemed rather happy to have her friendship. Blank and Zidane went up the hill a little and plopped onto the ground. Zidane stretched his legs out and covered as much surface area as he could. Blank stared at the misty sky above, placing his arms behind his head. I noticed the two of them were talking and laughing. This was the first moment that I felt like I had done the right thing.

I looked back at the small campfire and noticed Vivi had already fallen asleep. But, when my eyes turned to Garnet, she was looking back at me. She brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and smiled warmly at me. I managed to smile back, feeling lucky that the shadowed spot I laid in hid my blushing face. Garnet then laid her head down and stared at the fire. I let my head fall as well and I looked up at the natural stone shelter above my head. Then, I wearily lifted my own stone hand and placed it next to my face. It... It made me sad to look at it. But, it could be healed... right?

* * *

_The next thing I remember was blinking my eyes. I wasn't in the Mist anymore, but a familiar unfamiliar room. A room that I had seen the previous night in my dreams. Naturally, I assumed I had fallen asleep and my purified hand was proof of that. I immediately searched for the little girls that haunted me. They were not there, but the creepy, tempting door was. This time, the light only peered through the base of the door. _

_I walked up to the door. What was behind this door? Could it be the answer to all my questions? Yet, whatever was behind this door most likely sheltered the dark voice that had earlier spoken. It was quiet now, though. Perhaps, I could quickly peak through. As my hand went to the handle, I heard a sniffle behind me._

_I quickly turned around to see a little boy, weeping in the darkened corner. I went over to him carefully and kneeled down._

_"Little boy," I said calmly, "why are you crying."_

_The boy looked up, his cheeks stained from tears._

_"I... Don't know." The boy said looking dreadfully afraid. "I... I don't want to be anymore! I want this pain to stop!"_

_I moved back a little, trying to think of comforting words. "Why... you're just a boy... how could you want such an empty resolution? Tell me, what is your pain?"_

_"If I knew that, I wouldn't want to die. I just... hate everything..."_

_For some reason, I started crying with the boy. I picked the child up and held him close, knowing words could not do anything for the boy._

_"You're all I have..."_

* * *

And just like that, the dream faded away. Or, maybe the shaking of my shoulder halted it. I slowly opened my eyes and stared straight into the tip of a sword. I was to weary to react to the situation. Fortunately, I was briefed on why the sword was pointed at me.

"You left your sword by the fire last night." A smirking redhead spoke to me.

"Blank?"

"You _never_ leave your sword while in the Mist." Blank said. "Especially when that big galoot is our only defense."

Blank then handed me the sword. As soon as I grabbed the handle, I woke up. Of course, I simply enjoyed holding the sword. And, my glazed over look amazed Blank.

"Haha. Are you always gonna get that excited when I give you your own sword?"

I smiled and nodded, knowing I couldn't hide my own appeasement.

"Alright, enough swooning." Blank said laughing at my response. "We've got some trainnin' ta do."

"Training?" I asked, standing up.

"Yeah, we've got a long journey ahead of us, and you can barely use that thing. Just a quick lesson before we head out."

And, thus, I followed my newfound friend up the hill, past the sleeping group. It was early and the Mist continually burdened us, masking the morning light. I popped my neck and shook my limbs to wake myself up and prepare for sparring. I tried to remember everything I could from my Tae-kwon-do days.

"Ok!" Blank announced, suddenly turning around. "There are thousands of elements to sword-play. All of which come through plenty of practice. First off, the eyes lie!"

Blank then pushed his belt down to where it fully covered his eyes.

"Maintaining eye contact with your foe can be deadly. Assuming where they will attack only sets yourself up for a trap. Thus, your eyes must follow your enemy's sword. When you are familiar enough with this tactic, you then have to anticipate the sword's direction, allowing you to free your eyes from the sword. After that, you can then blindfold yourself and be just fine."

Then, without warning, Blank thrust forward, and moved my own sword aside. This allowed him to quickly jab at my wide-open chest, throwing me to the ground.

"Haha. Second, always be prepared. Real fighting has no official rules and is spontaneous."

My chest hurt, but I managed to swallow the pain. I stood up and put my left leg behind me. I put all my pressure on that leg, in order to lift my right leg incase of a potential trip. Also, this positioned my body so he couldn't jab at my chest again, but only at my side. I held my right arm, with my good hand, forward pointing the sword at Blank. It was the standard Tae-kwon-do stance.

"Good. Resetting yourself quickly in battle can be crucial."

Then, Blank span around, picking up enough speed that the force of his sword crashing with mine threw me off balance. He then smacked me at the top of my spinal cord, sending me once again to the ground.

"Ha! Third, the sword is not the only weapon. Keep your eyes open for other more creative attacks."

I was already back up and in stance when Blank had finished. This time trying to be ready for anything. Blank stood still for a moment looking away from me. He couldn't see where I was due to his belt blindfolding him. Yet, wherever I moved, his sword followed.

Then, he jabbed my leg, which was padded with a leg brace. However, the force made my right leg fold and I fell to my knee. Blank already prepared an overhead attack of which I dodged only by allowing myself to completely fall to the ground. I rolled away to get some distance from my teacher.

"Ok. Two lessons there." Blank said facing opposite from me. "Reflexes could be the most important part of any battle. Move too slow and you _will _die. Second, don't fall to the ground. Only advanced fighters can maneuver efficiently down there. I only allowed you to escape that situation."

I was breathing hard, but formed my stance once again. Blank turned to me and slowly walked up to me, his sword at his side. Right before he got to me, he started hopping on one leg and then he started a combination of attacks. First, he quickly did an overhead attack, which I blocked. He then jumped to my side, swiping at my feet in the process. I jumped out of the way. Then, Blank started running fast around me, but I kept my sword aimed at him. He then jumped off a side rock and thrust at my shoulder guard. I kneeled over and reset. Blank then charged with full force at my center section, but I parried the forceful attack. Then, Blank stopped and lifted his belt to see me.

"Huh..." Blank said deep in thought. "That was good. You blocked all my attacks. You're a pretty fast learner."

I smiled, feeling proud. But, only for a moment, because Blank attacked quickly while my guard was down, knocking me to the ground.

"Hmm..." Blank grinned. "Seems you didn't learn the second lesson very well..."

I was embarrassed. But, I couldn't let that affect my efforts. Thus, I got back up and reset.

"Okay. That's good enough for defense." Blank said pulling the belt back over his eyes. "Now, you try to hit me."

Blank then threw his own sword to the side and placed his arms behind his back. I suppose he wanted to show off.

So, without waiting another second, I lunged forward. Blank moved aside and tripped me up. I didn't fall though. I turned around and saw Blank bouncing back and forth. I walked up to him and did an angled overhead attack. Blank angled his own body and the sword didn't come anywhere close. I then crisscrossed and did a perpendicular angled attack. Blank moved his body as well to where he dodged again. So, I tried a horizontal swipe at him and he leaned back, performing a "Matrix" style dodge.

I jumped back and then jumped forward, trying to confuse the blinded man. But, Blank performed the coolest block I'd ever seen. He moved forward and kicked my incoming, overhead attack. My hand stopped as soon as it made contact with his foot and we stood frozen for a moment. Then, with his foot that was still on the ground, he mustarded up enough strength to leap and circle around in the air. His other foot then hit me on the side. I fell to the side and lost my balance.

"Third lesson. Watch out for creative attacks."

Now I was getting frustrated. I quickly got up and charged my opponent of which still had his arms behind his back. He dodged my series of attacks and then lifted his hands to force me to stop.

"You have to control your anger. If you let your opponent know your getting frustrated your good as dead."

I attempted to do my crisscrossing angled series of attacks. Blank dodged them and managed to spin around me on the last attack. He then kneed me in the back. I, of course, fell to my knees, stunned in pain.

"Never show the same stroke twice if you can absolutely avoid it." Blank said behind me, standing proud. "A repeated motion is begging for a counterattack."

Suddenly, a shadow appeared at the edge of the hill. A man stood erect with both his arms on his hips. In his hands were daggers. It was Zidane.

"And now..." He announced. "You have to deal with multiple enemies!"

In that moment, I realized Blank was distracted by his cohort. Distracted enough for me to get in a quick blow. Thus, I swung my elbow behind me and made contact with Blanks kneecap and my teacher fell to his knees. I turned and was face-to-face with the redhead. I smiled, wanting to mention something about "lesson 2," but I decided to be a little more respectful. Blank returned the smile.

"Ugh... Now you're getting it. So! Let's see how you do against multiple targets."

And, then, I was in the midst of a battle. Blank quickly leapt from the ground and rolled over to his sword while Zidane ran across the hill, charging me. I had to get up quickly and analyze which character I should be immediately concerned with. It turned out to be Zidane.

Zidane was a lot different in battle from Blank. Zidane was more of a dirty fighter. Plus, he had two daggers and I was only use to defending against a single blade. Still, Zidane didn't let up on me and pummeled me with jabs all over my body.

"Go easy on him!" Blank shouted out, getting close to the battle. "He's _hand_icapped!"

Zidane then noticed my solid stone hand. Finally, he let off a little.

My strategy for fighting the two was simple. Don't fight them! Well, don't allow them to gang up on me. When Blank tried to get around Zidane, I'd move so Zidane stayed in-between. This kept me from getting many chances offensively, but it did work well on the defense. Then, I would run between the two and now Blank was in the middle. I kept doing this, but since I wasn't returning any hits, I quickly tired out and had to stop the battle.

"I'm sorry..." I said taking a deep breath. "I can't... do any... more..."

Zidane came up behind me and slapped me on the back. "That was pretty darn good! Reminds of the days Baku spent beating me up."

Zidane and Blank both laughed in reminisce.

"By the way," Zidane continued, "I don't think I've formally met you. I'm Zidane!"

Zidane let one leg fall back as he bowed with a huge grin on his face. He was right. I hadn't formally met him. Suddenly, I was star struck. It was _him_. _The_ Zidane. I had to regain my thoughts and compose myself...

"Call me Victor and... the honor is all mine. Trust me." I said hanging my head down as if I couldn't speak to him eye-to-eye.

"Again with that _honor_ thing." Blank said thoughtfully. "You really got a thing for us thieves, don't 'cha?"

"Yeah, _honor_ is for that overdressed stick in the mud over there." Zidane added.

I just smiled in the heroes' presence.

"Alright." Zidane continued. "Well, it's time to get this show on the road. Let's go round the others."

Zidane and Blank then hit their chests with their arms and we all walked over to the campsite.

* * *

Everyone was awake at the campsite. Garnet and Vivi were eating something by where the fire had burned. Now, it was just a rising stream of smoke, vanquishing in the air. Steiner, the shiny knight, still stood in his position a way down the road. However, he didn't seem to stand quite as straight as he was standing last night. His shoulders were slumped over and his head was slightly cocked.

"Alright everybody. According to the map that Baku sent with Blank, there's a cavern to the south of us. Maybe we can get above the Mist through that cavern."

Zidane then looked at Garnet who was staring down at the rising smoke.

"Are you alright?" Zidane compassionately asked the girl.

She looked up at him and when their eyes met, she smiled like she had smiled to me last night. Zidane returned the favor.

"Everything's gonna be fine. Trust me." Zidane confirmed.

Then, Vivi jumped up and back a few paces.

"Look!" The child yelled. "Th-There's something coming!"

"Wait!" The encroaching creature shouted. "Kupo!"

It was another moogle. My second encounter with the furry little Snuggle-like bears. The moogle took no time to start explaining.

"I'm impressed, kupo! First time I've seen anyone escape from Evil Forest. You all must be strong, kupo! But, don't get cocky, kupo. Lots of stronger monsters ahead. I have a gift for you, kupo. Take this flute. With this flute, you can call us anywhere in the world, kupo. Happy trails! Kupo!"

"Thank you." Garnet said, leaning next to the moogle.

"Kupopo!" The little guy seemed to get excited.

"Bye." Vivi said as we all started walking. Zidane slapped Steiner on the back, which quickly turned around.

"What the... Who goes there?!" Steiner said groggily at the moogle.

"Your friends already left, kupo." The moogle somewhat answered.

Steiner turned around and noticed that the moogle was right. We were already about 10 yards down the path and we could hear Steiner's armor clanking as he yelled.

"Princess, wait!"

* * *

And thus, the real journey began. I was now fully awake from my morning sparring lesson. I felt like I was ready for battle, even though I had only taken one lesson. The grass was still wet from the morning dew. The small hills rolled across the plains between the bordering mountains. Once we got out of the Evil Forest territory, I could tell it wasn't going to be a short walk to the cavern. I could see where the cavern most likely was, but the distance would take a while to traverse. Yet, that was the mission and, regardless of my complaining muscles, I had to cross the land.

They had given me three glass bottles to strap to my belt. The bottles contained a silvery liquid that seemed relatively thick. They had a piece of tape wrapped around the neck of the bottle, which simply said "Potion." They had also given me a very small bottle with a clear liquid in it. This was supposedly called "Eye Drops" used for healing various eye conditions. Each member of our team carried some various medicinal products in case a problem arose.

It was good to consider myself as part of the "team." However, at this point in time, the group was very awkward together. Zidane and Blank led the group about ten feet in front of the rest of us. Steiner stayed directly on Garnet's right side. Vivi and I were on Steiner's right and a few feet behind him. Vivi had his head tilted back so he could see the world around him. He acted like a newborn, constantly being intrigued by everything insight. This made me happy, because I was just as intrigued. I had been here a few days ago, but the situation was quite different. There was too much fear to truly enjoy my surroundings. With this group, I had little to fear.

It was definitely a weird group: two thieves, a princess, a knight, a child magician and an alien, me. There were just too many cliques. So, most of the conversation stayed within the separate cliques, but Garnet and Steiner said very little. Actually, Zidane and Blank were doing most of the talking.

"Hmm..." Garnet thought aloud.

"What is it Princess?" Steiner asked in immediate response.

"Oh... I was just contemplating where it is we are." The Princess said deep in thought.

"Well, we are just below Alexandria... Past the Evil Forest." Steiner replied proudly.

Garnet smiled at the knight. "I figured that much on my own. I was attempting to recall this land's name."

"Oh, well that's... that's...?" Steiner thought hard upon the question.

"Gunitas Basin."

Zidane had been waiting for a chance to start talking again with the princess. I could tell by Blank's face, which was rolling his eyes. Zidane stood proud on his worldly knowledge, hands once again on his hips.

"To the West is North Gate." Zidane said pointing to the West. "That's where we'd go to get to Burmecia. However, I believe it's temporarily closed. If we turn east, we'll run right into Gunitas River. It runs south right past the mountains that contain the cavern that we are heading for. Further south, is South Gate, the crossing point to get to Lindblum territory. However, we'd have to cut across Gunitas River, which would be quite a task."

Zidane then finished his geography lesson, smiling from cheek to cheek. Steiner was furious that the thief would attempt to one-up him. Garnet was quite pleased with Zidane's description.

"Well, you are quite knowledgeable of these areas. I'm impressed." Garnet said, starting to walk again.

Zidane pointed at himself and continued boasting. "Oh, I've been all over the Mist continent. I know these hills like the back of my hand. Why, I could take you any-"

"You won't be taking her anywhere." Steiner glared at Zidane as he and Garnet passed by Zidane.

"Right, right. Of course." Zidane shrugged his shoulders.

And thus, we were back to awkward silence, with Garnet and Steiner leading the pack. I could now see Garnet from the backside. Her head did not move as her hips swayed back and forth. She was so posed. Her head only moved slightly when she wanted to view something in the distance. Her warm smile had not faded since we left to cross the land. Her hair fell, centered with her spinal cord and reached midway down her back. She was indeed beautiful.

I looked down and deeply considered my own love. Inexplicable fate had torn us apart. I loved her now more than ever, wishing she were at my side. Wishing I could hear her snort as she laughed. Wishing I could brush the hair out of her face and she gazed at this natural landscape. Garnet _was_ beautiful, but Brittainy was beautiful in words that I can't describe, that can only be truly seen through my eyes.

"V-Victor?" Vivi said looking up into my eyes. "That's your real name, right?"

"Yes." No.

"Why are you so sad?"

"Oh... I was just thinking about someone..."

"Don't worry, man, we'll get you back to her." Blank said as I noticed he was closer than I thought. "Besides, we've got to tell her about you saving my life."

"Yeah... And I'll have to show her my fancy new sword skills."

"Well, you might wanna hang off on that for a bit." Zidane said jokingly.

"Uh, Zidane! There are monsters over here!" Garnet shouted out from atop a small hill.

Steiner was already prepared for battle. The rest of the group and I ran up to meet the Princess and the knight. When we got to the top, we saw three overgrown blue squirrels. They jumped back and forth, but the overall direction was towards the group. I started to move forward but Blank put a hand on my chest.

"Hey, this is different than sword to sword." Blank said consolingly. "How bout you watch this battle from up here?"

I nodded, sheathing my sword.

Thus, everyone went after the beasts, leaving Garnet and me. I turned to see her and noticed she had crossed her arms and looked deeply concerned for the warriors. But, she seemed to settle when she watched the battle, as the group seemed to be easily able to take care of the monsters.

Zidane had reached the monsters first and he brought both his daggers to slice through one creature, instantly killing it. Blank went after another one, but it retaliated by chucking a rock at him. Blank easily blocked the attempt, but the squirrel now had time to regroup with the other living squirrel. Steiner was attacking this one. The other squirrel jumped on Steiner's back and attempted to find an open spot in his armor. Steiner's brute strength launched the squirrel off him when all of a sudden both creatures ignited in flames. Vivi put his staff down and nodded at the others.

"Master Vivi. Great move." Steiner lowered his head to the small mage.

"Alright, they're dead! Come on over!" Zidane yelled out to Garnet and me.

The group down the hill then went to the squirrels and received their GP. Garnet and I started walking towards the group. Suddenly, I realized she was talking to me.

"You seem quiet compared to the others." Garnet said smiling ever so slightly. "May I have your name?"

"Oh, sure." I responded feeling stupid for not giving her my name. "It's S... Victor. It's Victor."

Almost lost it there. My name's Victor. Victor! Come on, that couldn't be that hard to remember.

"Victor. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She continued the conversation keeping it from becoming awkward.

"Princess, I am blessed to be in your presence." I said slightly bowing.

"Do not to attempt to swoon the princess!" Steiner said, quickly coming up the hill.

"No, no. I wasn't try-"

"Do not talk back. You are to simply follow my order. And, you must-"

"Steiner! Please!" Garnet said, slightly frustrated with Steiner's overbearing nature. "He was very politely greeting himself."

"Princess. It's okay. Steiner is your royal guard and I will not dishonor him." I said trying to smooth the ice between us all. It seemed to work.

"Wha-." Steiner was almost confused. "Well... that _is_ very respectable of you."

"Come on slowpokes!" Zidane yelled. "The cavern's gonna freeze over by the time we get there!"

"Unlike these other fools." Steiner continued. "Very well. I apologize for my inconsideration."

"No need for apologies. I haven't introduced myself to you either which was inconsiderate of me. I'm Victor."

"I'm Steiner, Captain of the Pluto Knights!" Steiner said proudly. "Hey... what happened to your hand?"

I lifted my stoned hand. I had forgotten about it, which was hard to believe. I wonder how the rest of the group had not noticed it earlier... Then, Garnet keyed in on the discovery.

"Oh, my!" Garnet said concerningly. "What _did_ happen?"

"During the battle inside Evil Forest, the controlling beast got its vines around my arm and my hand turned to stone when the forest became petrified."

Garnet then picked up my hand and looked it over.

"Oh, it's heavy. You poor thing. Oh, how I wish I knew Esuna."

"Esuna, princess?" Steiner asked now concerned as well.

"Yes, it is an ancient spell. White magic. I have not quite mastered the casting of it yet. I am terribly sorry." Garnet said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. A simple soft should heal it." I said trying to cheer her up.

"You are very commendable. I shall see to it that your hand is restored once we can establish a Soft." Steiner said as he pulled the princess from me.

"Thank you, Sir Steiner." I was still trying to get on his side. He smiled in approval.

"What the hell are you guys doin!?" Zidane shouted as he waved his hands up and down. Blank stood next to him with his arms folded.

"He sure is a loud one, isn't he?" Garnet said slightly laughing.

"A loud fool is what he is!" Steiner chimed in.

"The redhead seams to be admirably quieter." Garnet thought aloud.

I thought the statement was somewhat weird. I wondered if she was curious about Blank's character as much as she was concerned about everybody else. Oh well, I guess it didn't matter. We regrouped and started back on the trail, separating back into cliques.

* * *

The journey across Gunitas Basin took a little over two hours. There were a few more irrelevant battles in which I mainly watched with the squirrels and some snakes. I found out the squirrels were called "Mu's." I didn't really have any victorious accomplishments when I did fight. Yet, I was never scratched with the help of my company. Thus, we reached the entrance to the cavern that Zidane had led us to.

The fifteen-foot entrance allowed a different kind of mist to escape. The mist was incredibly white and chilling. The layer of rocks around the entrance was frozen solid. Not too far inside the cavern, I noticed the floor was covered in snow. This was very odd considering there was no snow anywhere else. The howling wind was not a pleasant welcome.

"This must be the cavern..." Zidane announced, proud he had found it.

"U-umm..." Vivi mumbled.

"What's up, Vivi?" Zidane asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Ice Cavern?" Vivi questioned.

"Sure... Is this the place?" Zidane wondered.

"I think so... It's supposed to be near Evil Forest."

"I've heard of it." Garnet said walking up to the entrance. "It's supposed to be a beautiful place, covered in ice."

"My grandpa told me about this place. He said the cavern takes travelers to the top of the Mist." Vivi explained.

"Bravo!" Steiner loudly interjected. "Master Vivi's grandfather must be quite a scholar! We must thank him upon escaping the Mist!"

Zidane looked at Steiner who had earlier gotten angry at him for pointing out geographical locations.

"My grandpa use to teach me lots of things," Vivi said getting very solemn, "but he passed away..."

"Oh..." Steiner said, realizing his mistake. "Forgive my indiscretion."

"Don't worry about it." Vivi attempted to look fine.

"Well... why don't we go inside?"

Thus, we followed Zidane into the Ice Cavern. We all shivered as we encountered the overbearing wind at the entrance. However, when we had gotten about fifty feet into the cavern, it wasn't so bad. The air was cold, but the wind tunnel wasn't there to freeze us. The frozen walls bounced light all over the halls of the cavern. A small layer of snow layered the surrounding rocks and constantly fell off random wall rocks. Everything was... blue. Not dark blue like moonlight, but bright, brilliant blue. It was beautiful.

"Oh...! What a beautiful place!" Garnet exclaimed searching around. "Seeing the actual cavern is so much better than reading about it!"

I could have said so much to that comment.

"Oh, how pretty..." She leaned over to a snow-covered flower. "I wonder what kind of flower this is?"

"Princess!" Steiner came running to her side. "Please, don't touch anything!"

"Can we get moving?" Zidane questioned the group. "I'm freezin' here."

"Yeah, let's move quickly!" Blank agreed to Zidane's comment.

Thus, we began our second journey as a team, climbing up the Ice Cavern, which would lead us out of the Mist.

* * *

**Replies to Reviewers**

To all: Thanks for your comments and suggestions. The only reason I continue to the next chapter is because you, the reader, wants to see the next chapter. Thus, it is like an odd relationship. If you break up with it, it won't continue. To my silent readers, I appreciate your reading as well.

Tacofoolio: I'm trying to keep it interesting as much as possible. This chapter was kind of bland, with only some slight foreshadowing. I'm glad you're enjoying it. You made a really good comment to. The comment about "trance." You're right, trance isn't just for Gaians, since the Terrans could do it as well. So, that really made me think and I haven't decided whether or not to allow it for Victor. I'm trying to keep the character bound to earthly skills, but adding trance wouldn't hurt the overall theme of the story. So, I don't know what I will do there... I'm glad you thought that scene was funny. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to actually make a funny part, but I need to since FF9 does have a lot of comic relief. I'm trying to let it happen naturally. Thanks for da review!

Popgoesthebaldie: Welcome! I've ultimately prepared myself for reviewers who do say this story "sucks." Yet, I'm glad that you say it doesn't. Of course, the dreams will make more sense as I go, but probably won't be totally understandable until the very end. I'm using a spell-checker and reading through trying to find small errors. Still, they manage to fall through. However, I'm very concerned with going over old chapters to edit the small mistakes. I agree with your comment on chapter two. That has turned out to be the most difficult chapter to write so far. I'll probably end up rewriting it several times. To those who are up to this point, I'll make sure to rewrite it so the overall story doesn't change. I'm also afraid I'm losing readers at that point. Oh, and I apologize about the "soar muscles." Once again, I'm trying to be over realistic, regardless of the fact that this can be annoying to read. Sorry. I'm glad you liked my OCs. I'm trying to put them in to where they fit and aren't totally out of character. However, this chapter was truly the initial challenge in portraying canon characters. How'd I do? Uh, last thing I want to comment on, is sometimes I'm intentionally writing choppy. I'm trying to form the sentences like they'd form in one's mind. However, sometimes I accidently let it slip. So, if you wouldn't mind pointing out some examples so I could fix them instead of me searching through thousands of words. I'd appreciate it. Thanks for the review!

RefugeofSouls: I like how your concerned with my battle skills. Your right, these skills can be learned and I'm using my Tae-kwon-do experiences to increase my learning speed. However, learning does take a decent amount of time and they way the rest of the story progresses, I can't learn too fast. But, right now, I'm simply trying not to get in the way of the true warriors. Perhaps, later on, I'll be able to fully fight with them. Perhaps... Thanks for they review!

Lavaangel: You haven't written a FF9 story yet! Come on, you've got to join the fun! You should make Kuja your main character, since you love him so much. You can count on a review from me! I can't wait for the next chapter either. ;) Thanks for the review!


	9. Upward Mobility

Disclaimer: I own chapters 1 through 8 and the prologue to this story… Actually, I only say I do, considering I haven't gotten them copyrighted which I can't do either, being that they are Square's material…

A/N Alright, here it is, the _real_ chapter 8. I hope you like the mixture of dialogue and action that I've put into it. And as always, I hope it is as real as possible. There is the "Replies to reviews" section at the end, and it is pretty large since I had time to write lots of comments back. Take some time to read it and you'll get to know me better. And, lastly, read and review my story to your heart's content. I've put in the horizontal lines in case you need a breaking point. Enjoy!

Also, I apologize for the last post. I read the rules a little closer and realized I'm not suppose to send A/N entries without any story. Hopefully, you guys didn't report me too hard, I won't do it again.

* * *

Chapter 8

Upward Mobility

* * *

The chilling air of the Ice Cavern bit at my fingers and toes, causing them to go numb. My nose was red and I didn't want to think about how sensitive my ears were at that moment. I rubbed my crossed arms constantly hoping to stay somewhat warm. The white halls of the cavern were all I had to take my mind off my condition. 

The cave was picturesque, but it was important to recognize the dangers. The ground was either solid ice or tightly packed snow, which made it difficult to keep my footing. Thus, we all took little steps and tried are best to keep moving without falling. However, we all eventually fell down one way or another. We just had to make sure we didn't fall off the steep edges of the cave. Most of the cave consisted of narrow paths adjacent to seemingly bottomless pits. We continued forward and listened to the rocks under our feet roll off and down the rifts.

However, I continually tried to keep my mind off these dangers. It was nice to see the bouncing light off the hanging stalactites, which were over exaggerated by the layering snow. I also noticed my breath was quite visible. The cold air felt like it was really opening my lungs, which felt nice. The party was quiet. They were gazing at the wonderful sites as well, enjoying its beauty. They were also rubbing their arms to keep warm. Suddenly, Zidane stopped next to an iced over wall.

"What's up, Zidane?" Blank asked looking at the wall himself.

"It's strange…" Zidane then hit the wall producing a hollow sound. "There's gotta be something behind it… Hey, Vivi!"

"Y-Yes?" Vivi answered nervously.

"Can you break this wall down with your magic?" Zidane said with a smile.

"I… I'm coming."

Vivi walked up to the frozen wall and Zidane moved aside to give him room. Vivi then pulled out his staff, which had been strapped to him under his blue cloak. He then put his head down and lifted the staff and as everyone watched quietly, I heard Vivi speak something under his breath. Then, the same fire spots as before formed and gathered into a blaze of fire. The flames lighted the room, turning the color of the snow to red while the flames burned. The wall shattered into thousands of ice crystals that instantaneously melted in the blaze. A small corridor was revealed.

"I knew it!" Zidane slightly jumped. "See?"

Zidane slowly walked into the corridor, leaning over to enter the room. It was only big enough to shelter one person. I noticed Zidane opening a box and then he walked out of the corridor.

"There might be other walls like this…" Zidane said searching around. "I'm counting on you Vivi!"

"S-Sure!" Vivi answered with a sudden boost of confidence.

Zidane started to lead the group again before Steiner questioned him.

"What was it that you stole, thief?"

"Stole?" Zidane said sarcastically. "This doesn't belong to anyone."

"Someone went through great lengths to place it behind that wall. Out with it!"

"Yeah, come on. Whaddya find?" Blank joined in.

"Well, if you must know…" Zidane said pulling it out. "It's an old glass tube. It's pretty dirty, but the thick yellow liquid inside suggests that it is an 'Ether'."

"Let me see." Blank said.

Zidane threw the bottle over to Blank, who naturally caught it.

"Yeah, it's an 'Ether.' Cool, these can get pretty expensive." Blank examined.

"You scoundrels!" Steiner exclaimed. "We must put it back. It is not ours!"

"Slow down, Rusty." Zidane said taking the Ether back. "You're right. Someone was here before us. We aren't the only people to walk these halls. Other adventurers pass through all nooks of Alexandria and the Mist Continent. From my experience, they often place these items for other adventurers. 'Boss' often did this so people would have the supplies they needed to continue on. I'm planning on putting one of my own items somewhere… if it can be spared. Besides, we got a magician here who could use the restoration power of an Ether."

"Well… It still does not…" Steiner started.

"I can cast magic too." Garnet interjected.

"You can?" Zidane said amused. "Like Vivi?"

"No, no. I've studied white magic for quite some time." Garnet explained.

"W-White magic…?" Vivi wondered.

"Yeah, it's a separating of complex elements to form a pure element. This element has the ability to restore one's life and heal various ailments." Garnet continued.

"O-Oh. My magic can only cause harm…" Vivi said sadly.

"No, Vivi. Your magic _has_ the ability to do harm." Garnet said, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, little guy, breaking down that wall didn't hurt anyone." Blank helped.

"Master Vivi, don't despair. Your powers have already helped us countless times up to this point." Steiner said.

"See, we all have talents here one way or another." Zidane said.

"I hardly see any talent in you other than stealing!" Steiner restarted his ranting.

"Yeah, and I'm damn proud of that!" Zidane smiled happily.

"I'm sorry." I spoke which caused everyone to turn towards me. "I'm of no help to anyone here."

"Nah… That's not true." Blank said thoughtfully. "You're good at… well…"

"You've got a stone hand!" Zidane joked.

"Zidane, please!" Garnet silenced Zidane. "You have a gentleman's heart. I'm sure that can account for something."

"Yes! I'd accept you over these thieves any day!" Steiner announced.

"Hmm…" Blank continued thinking. "It seems you've made a good impression on the outdated knight…"

"Outdated!" Steiner fumed. "How dare you…"

"Okay, okay." Zidane attempted to reorganize the group. "You do realize that we've stopped, right? We can't stop in here or we'll freeze to death."

"Zidane's right. We must continue." Garnet agreed.

Steiner scowled at Blank who shrugged at the knight. Then, Steiner went next to Garnet to stay with her. Thus, we were back to walking throughout the cavern. I suppose we'd been inside the arctic cave for about two hours now. My fingers all the way up to my elbows were now numb and I'm not just talking about the hand that was stone…

* * *

Fortunately, once you go numb, the cold doesn't bother you anymore. That is, until something touches your anesthetized body part, of which creates extreme pain. My tightly strapped armor stuck to my skin and would only temporarily separate in certain positions. Strangely, my armor had not been needed since we entered the Ice Cavern. This was odd considering that I distinctly remember this cave being infested with fiends. Three hours had passed and I hadn't spotted a single monster, which was fine with me. 

We blindly followed Zidane through the multiple passageways. Luckily, we didn't run into any dead ends, which of course he boasted about. Then, our current path narrowed and at the end of the hall way the cave crested naturally forming an archway into a small corridor. We couldn't see around the arched entrance, but it looked like a dead-end, but there was snow falling slowly, which gave the possibility of a direct climb upwards. We single-filed through the entrance to the corridor and realized that it did go straight up.

I looked up the cliff side and squinted my eyes to see through the falling snow. It was about a forty-five foot climb. Not too terribly high, but excessively high for a handicapped person such as I. Abruptly, the area changed to red as I spun around to see Vivi opening another iced-over wall. Zidane of course went in and walked around the corner inside the new room. The rest of us waited for him to come back.

A minute later and Zidane came back with something in his hands.

"Anyone want some 'Leather Wrist' gloves?" Zidane asked proudly.

Steiner let out an aggravated sigh as Vivi waltzed over to the thief, taking a close look at the gloves.

"You want 'em, Vivi?" Zidane continued asking.

"M-Maybe… I just wanted to look at them." Vivi said politely, taking the gloves. "They have some kind of inscription on the underside."

"Really?" Garnet asked curiously. "Do you mind if I look at them?"

"S-Sure."

Garnet studied the gloves closely, trying to read the scribbles on the gloves. I looked back up the cliff trying to find a way I'd be able to get up it.

"Well, it is written like some kind of spell, but the combination doesn't make any sense." Garnet explained. "It says 'et carem ate do tat, ish un sparem do spat dosh that,' which translates to 'if thy fingers are numb, then send thou forth your chill.'"

"Hmm… I like the way you read that." Zidane said in a slight trance.

"M-My fingers are numb." Vivi said, ignoring Zidane's comment.

"Well, perhaps you can cast it then." Garnet said smiling to the little mage, allowing him to take the gloves.

Vivi slid the wrist gloves over his own white cotton gloves. The fingers of the white gloves were visible, sticking out of the brown wrist glove that attached to the knuckles and stretched past his wrist. Vivi moved his fingers around to get adjusted to the new equipment and then he pulled out his staff. Vivi lowered his head and attempted to cast the spell.

"_et carem ate do tat, i-ish un sparem do s-spat dosh that_."

Nothing happened.

"Well, that didn't work." Blank said watching the show.

"Y-yeah, guess I can't do it." Vivi said disappointed.

"Master Vivi, try it again. I believe you _can_ do it." Steiner encouraged.

So, Vivi went back into stance and attempted to cast the spell again.

"_et carem ate do tat, ish un sparem do spat dosh that_."

This time, little blue balls formed around Vivi's hands as the room was lit up with a brilliant blue color. The orbs traveled away from his hands and grew, becoming more bluish. Then, each ball turned from a free-formed light into solid ice. The shards then collected together forming one large piece of ice. After a second, the block shattered into little shards of ice that fell to the ground.

"Wow…" I said in awe.

"Yes!" Steiner exclaimed.

"Way to go, guy." Blank rewarded.

"Yeah, whaddya do different?" Zidane wondered.

"W-Well… I accidentally lost focus on the spell and t-thought about my numb fingers." Vivi said modestly.

"Well, whatever works, huh?" Zidane comforted.

"I-I guess…"

"Well, guess we should get to climbing…" Zidane declared.

"Yeah, let's move on." Blank agreed.

Blank and Zidane then started making their way up the snow-ridden wall. Steiner allowed Garnet and Vivi to go first and I went to the corner to see if I could find a way up. Then, I saw Garnet lose her gripping and she fell down into Steiner's arms.

"Princess." Steiner said thinking. "Put your arms around my neck and hold on."

Garnet nodded and did as told. Then, Zidane came back down and suggested Vivi do the same thing around Zidane's neck. Blank came over to see how I was doing.

"Can you make it?" Blank asked casually.

"Yeah, I'm a better climber than I think I am." I joked.

Blank stared puzzled and shrugged his shoulders. He started to climb, but stayed close in case I needed the help. The only way I was going to do this was to reverse my method of climbing. When I first climbed up the mountain to get out of the mist, I used my arms to pull myself up. Obviously, I couldn't do that anymore. So, I'd have to use my free hand to steady myself and lift with my legs.

And, we headed up. My method seemed to work for the most part, but whenever I ran out of strength, Blank would reach over to steady me. I guess he really felt like he owed me since Evil Forest. The hard work and the overbearing armor caused me to sweat profusely. The drops of sweat would then crystallize due to the low temperature, but we eventually made it up the cliff. I was the last one to the top and Blank helped lift me up for the last portion.

* * *

At the top of the cliff was a new narrow passage leading deeper into the cave. However, before the passageway turned out of view, we all noticed a controlled fire, with five odd looking characters around it. The creatures wore wool jackets and appeared to be laughing at each other. When I looked closer, I noticed their skin was blue. 

"Cave Imps." Zidane said quietly.

"Cave Imps?" Garnet questioned.

"Yeah, little demons that prefer the cold and cramped space of caverns." Blank explained. "They work well together and prefer the taste of fresh blood. What's even worse is most have the know-how to smith short swords. There's nothing worse than an equipped monster."

"We should go back down." Steiner suggested. "We cannot fight them on their own territory."

I sighed at the suggestion and heard some other agreeing sighs.

"We can take 'em." Zidane decided. "Blank and I will lead. Steiner you take any that get past us, and Vivi stay back as a last defense for Victor and princess Garnet. Oh, and Garnet, we might need that white magic of yours for this battle."

"This is madness!" Steiner said angrily. "We should not invite danger!"

At Steiner's raised voice, a single imp slowly stood up. It pointed at us and yelled a sound that bounced through the halls back to us.

"Well, there's goes our element of surprise." Zidane said calmly.

Steiner ashamedly shut his mouth and took rank behind the prepared Zidane and Blank. Garnet pulled out a wooden staff and placed a hand on Vivi, who looked up at the concerned princess. I pulled out my sword and went next to Vivi, smiling at the nervous little mage. Then, we waited for our enemy.

The Cave Imps took no time in assembling and they rushed down the halls, running from side to side. As Blank had noted, each creature held a short sword, but, the short swords looked like actual swords compared to the four foot monsters. They ran crazily, yelling all kinds of 'eek' sounds. When they got closer, I noticed their mouths were layered with two sets of tiny pointed teeth and their chins extended to abnormal lengths.

Three of the imps met with Blank and Zidane, who simultaneously cut down at the them. The one in the middle rolled between the two friends and managed to knock Blank to his knees. The other two blocked Blank and Zidane's attacks and continued to sword fight them. The one imp that had rolled by them continued towards Steiner. It jumped to the side, then leapt to the wall, and then jumped back to the other wall. Steiner swung his sword with all his force, but the agile imp aerially dodged the attempt, tapping Steiner's helmet with its sword. The creature landed behind Steiner and continued towards us and it seemed to be laughing hysterically. Vivi raised his staff and began to cast a spell on the imp, but was stabbed by the amazingly talented imp. Vivi fell down to the ground and rolled over as Garnet immediately started casting some kind of healing spell. The imp ferociously headed towards the beautiful princess and I was the only one who could stop it. Things weren't going well.

Instead of striking the imp with my sword, I instinctively jumped from behind Garnet and tackled it. The surprised imp countered by biting my face, creating several cuts across it. I grabbed its mouth and pushed the beast up against the wall. The creature laughed through my hand and started biting, causing blood to fall to the ground. With my stone hand, I smashed the imps face with an adrenaline-driven punch, yelling in pain from my bloody hand. I jumped back, grabbing my sword from the ground and stabbed the stunned creature. The creature continued laughing until its body went limp and its blood spewed all over the snow. Then, a swirl of white light illuminated the room and I turned to see Vivi's wounds close.

"You okay, Vivi?" I asked consolingly.

"N-Not really." He answered, slowly standing back up.

I turned to see how the battle was going and noticed that it was over. The cavern hallway was covered in patches of blood that spread from the floor to the walls and even to the low ceiling. Steiner stood tall feeling a bump on his head and Blank was holding Zidane up, who was keeping his right arm awfully still. Garnet rushed over to the young thief and re-casted her white magic spell. As soon as the white energy surged through Zidane's muscles, his arm went loose and he readjusted it.

"Thanks." Zidane said smiling cheek to cheek, in which Garnet returned the smile.

"See!" Steiner exclaimed. "That was too close! Vivi was stabbed and the princess was merely struck by that imp. If it weren't for Victor's remarkable block, she could have been hurt!"

"Well," Zidane said calmly, "if it weren't for your loud mouth, it might've gone a little better."

"You got that imp?" Blank asked me, ignoring the others.

"Yeah." I answered, feeling my swollen face.

"Good job!" Blank encouraged. "You've really improved a lot since this morning."

"Yes, I must express my gratitude for saving the princess." Steiner said humbly.

"Oh, what a bucket of bolts." Zidane said shaking his head. "Well, Garnet, you should…"

"It's Princess to you, filth!" Steiner interrupted.

"'Princess', you should heal Victor's face and then we can move forward."

Garnet walked over to me smiling and touched her staff to my face. She closed her eyes and her mouth began moving. My face was warmed and I felt a pure energy flowing through my head. When the spell was done, she stepped back, still smiling. I felt my face and noticed a few bumps, of which no longer stung.

"Thank you, princess." I bowed my head.

"You're welcome, Victor." She replied.

Then, 'eek' sounds were heard down the halls and from down the cliff. They were faint, but growing.

"Well, seems we've awakened the colony." Blank said jokingly.

"W-What should we do?" Vivi said nervously.

"How about we run?" I suggested.

"Novel idea!" Zidane said mimicking Steiner's dialect.

Thus, we all charged down the hallway and turned the corner only to see narrower, steeper paths. The 'eek' sounds continued to grow and flickers of light from burning torches reflected off the frozen walls. I slipped on the solid ice, but managed to keep from falling. The path we were currently on had a wall of rocks to its left and a pit to its right. Looking up the left side, I noticed there was another path and on it were some strange blob-like creatures. They looked like yellow, thick jell-o. Yet, the blobs had a form to them and… teeth? The blobs started bouncing and the exact same blue orbs that had formed during Vivi's earlier spell formed above our heads.

"Dammit! We've got Flans!" Blank yelled out, noticing the blue balls.

"And they are casting that blizzard-like spell on us." Steiner exclaimed.

"Watch your heads!" Zidane yelled.

Suddenly, a large shower of ice shards fell across the party. It was like a hellish hailstorm. I managed to avoid the larger shards, but the rain of ice chips was too much to avoid. The chips scraped at my bare skin and clanged off of my armor. The fear of the entire cave coming alive surpassed the small stings of ice, allowing me to focus on running forward.

We came to a fork in the road, giving us the choice to go downwards or upwards towards the path that the Flans had occupied. However, the downward path was not any more pleasant.

The downward path led to a large hallway that led deeper into the cave. On the path was a small army of Cave Imps, who noticed our arrival. Some of the Cave Imps were riding atop large creatures that looked like wooly mammoths, yet, they had no snout. But, they did have two tusks that curled up beyond their bodies.

"What the hell are those!?" Zidane exclaimed.

"Hell, they're Wyerds!" Blank answered.

"I know they're weird, but what are they!?" Zidane said confused.

"Forget it, we can't take that army. Let's go up." Blank suggested.

"Did you forget about the Flan? Our swords will not be able to harm such creatures!" Steiner proclaimed.

"No, but magic will." Zidane said. "Vivi, I'm counting on you again. Alright, let's hurry, the imps are coming."

Vivi led the group up the pathway and when we turned the corner, there they were, seven Flans in a row. Vivi quickly started casting his fire-ish spell to incinerate the annoying blobs. However, they all had started casting their blizzard-ish spell. Luckily, Vivi was faster, and the fire killed each flan, one by one down the line. The only thing left behind after the flames vanished was a set of GP. We picked it up as we ran down the newly freed path. We could hear the sounds of ravenous imps following close. And, the loud thuds from the Wyerd's stomping rippled fear through every thought.

We ran down the path, which eventually led further up. Then, the path narrowed once again to where we all had to lean over to continue forward. Zidane stopped and turned to Vivi.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Zidane announced.

"We have no time!" Steiner said as he continued down the path.

"Vivi, see if you can create an ice wall right here to slow those things down." Zidane proposed.

Vivi quickly nodded and turned to cast the spell. Like before, the magical blue lighted the small corridor and turned to ice. Vivi continued casting until the ice formed a thick wall. I saw the imps through the ice as they stopped before the wall. They hit at it with their swords and realized that that wouldn't work. Then, they moved aside and a set of Wyerds began to ram the wall, slowly cracking it.

"This won't hold them off forever." Zidane thought. "Let's move!"

And, more running. I was out of breath from all the constant running, but we had to continue forward. As we ran, the loud 'eek' sounds got quieter and quieter until they could no longer be heard. However, we continued to go as fast as possible.

* * *

The quiet was interrupted by a loud howling wind. We came upon another fork in the road, but the path to the right led outside, which was the reason for the wind. We started down the windy path when Vivi stopped us. 

"What's down this path?" Vivi wondered.

"Master Vivi, we can go outside this way. We should take this path." Steiner explained.

"Well, I dunno." Zidane said, walking toward the little Mage. "Perhaps there's treasure down this way."

"You and your relentless desire to steal!" Steiner accused.

"Well, I've led us this far, couldn't be that bad to follow." Zidane shrugged.

"It is not for you to decide!"

"Fine, we will let the princess decide. Princess?" Zidane asked nicely.

Steiner smiled at this, knowing that the Princess would decide to leave this dreadful cavern.

"Let us see what is down the other path." Garnet decided.

Steiner's jaw dropped and Blank pushed it back up into his mouth as he rejoined the group. We then went up the other path and found a particularly interesting site. It was a dead-end, but the room sheltered a large block of ice. Their was something inside the ice…

After nodding to Zidane, Vivi recast his spell to melt the ice and out popped a moogle.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" The moogle exclaimed as it steamed from the surrounding flames. "You bastards!!!"

The confused moogle circled around and then looked at itself, realizing it was no longer frozen.

"Oh, I can move again!" It said. "Thanks, kupo!"

We took a quick break with the moogle to catch our breaths from the earlier run. However, it wasn't long before we realized we were still freezing, so we left the moogle. The moogle gave us a Kupo Nut for freeing it and then it scurried down the halls ahead of us.

* * *

It wasn't long before we were outside after taking the windy path. However, we were now at the bottom of a steep ravine and we couldn't really tell exactly where we were. The wind continued to bite at us in the narrow passageway. The wind was colder than anything before and it pushed us back, changing our pace to a crawl. Zidane noticed that Vivi was falling too far behind. 

"Vivi, hurry up, or you'll be left behind!"

"I… I'm coming."

Then, Vivi walked forward with his head down to block the wind. He walked right off an adjacent cliff.

"Oh, no!" Garnet exclaimed.

"Master Vivi! Are you alright?" Steiner asked, moving to the cliff.

Then, as Steiner peered over the edge, he fell too. Zidane ran over, curious to see about the two.

"Yo, Rusty!" He hollered. "You're… not alright, are you?"

Zidane climbed down the cliff and I went over to see the fallen comrades. The fall was about seven feet, so they couldn't be too hurt.

"What happened to you guys?" Zidane wondered. "Hey, Rusty! Move it or lose it!"

"Blank?" Garnet asked.

I turned around to see Blank lying face down on the snow. At the same time, my eyes got extremely heavy. I looked at Garnet and noticed she was getting wobbly. And then, my head fell back and I was asleep in the chilling wind.

The sleep didn't last long. In fact, it seemed like my eyes were opening the moment I fell asleep, but the wind was gone. I felt groggy too, so I must have fallen asleep. I smiled at the fact that I didn't have that dream that I had been having. I suppose that means that dream was just a dream. I'd only be concerned about it if I dreamt it every time I fell asleep. Of course, maybe I didn't dream it because I wasn't asleep for as long?

We all slowly got up to see Zidane coming around the path. He looked slightly beaten up…

"Hey, there. Everybody okay?" Zidane asked kindly.

"You! What just happened?" Steiner interrogated.

"It was no big deal." Zidane replied.

"You're hiding something!"

"Hey, nothing happened. You heard me."

"You… didn't touch the princess, did you?"

"Just what are you accusing me of?"

"Steiner," Garnet interjected, "he said nothing happened. Why are you being so rude?"

"… My apologies, Princess." Steiner said hanging his head low.

"Well, I'm glad everyone is safe. Shall we move on?"

She looked at Zidane who was looking sternly at the path ahead.

"Zidane? Is something bothering you?" She questioned.

"No… It's nothing."

* * *

When we turned the corner on the outside path, we came up to a beautiful waterfall. The forty-foot waterfall was accented with the mirroring icecaps on its sides. Yet, we were all too tired to admit its beauty and we continued up the path, which continued to get steeper. We reentered another iced over cavern, but it wasn't long before we came up to some unfrozen foliage. The light reflecting off the snow was getting extremely bright as well. And then, we all saw the exit to the cave and we all rushed forward to leave the place once and for all. 

Garnet was the first one out and she let her muscles relax in celebration.

"We made it through the Mist!" She said looking around. "Oh, the sun feels great!"

"What's left of it." Blank said looking at the sun, which was nearing the mountainous horizon.

"Look, there's a village." Zidane pointed as he walked right up beside the princess. "I think I've been there before…"

"It sounds like you've been everywhere, Zidane." She said, turning her head so she could look into his eyes. "The only world's I've visited are in books. You may have been to that village. Let's go visit."

She started to walk down the path when Zidane put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Wait." Zidane said. "Hold it. You're a princess! You can't just go rushing in there. People are looking for you. You need a new identity."

At this, Steiner pushed Zidane off Garnet, nearly knocking him off a cliff.

"Insolent fool!" Steiner proclaimed. "The princess need not sneak around! Besides, we're heading back to the castle. You leave her alone. And you will address her as 'Princess' from now on, you silly peasant!"

"Dammit, Rusty!" Zidane yelled back, frustrated with the knight. "Why don't you just shut up? Who do you think you are? I don't take orders from a stuck-up jerk like you!"

"You guys!" Vivi said upset with the childish feud.

"Seriously." Blank agreed.

I kind of chuckled at the two, keeping it from being herd by the others.

"Stop it, you two!" Garnet ended the battle. "Steiner, I do not intend to return to the castle. And I do see Zidane's point. I need a new name… Zidane… what is this called?"

She was holding a dagger she had picked up off the ground while the two were fighting.

"That?" Zidane prepared a long explanation. "That's a dagger. All knives of that length are called daggers. Short swords are a bit longer. The big sword you hold with both hands is called a broadsword. And…"

"Oh, okay…" She interrupted, causing Zidane to lower his head in silence. "I understand now. So, this is called a 'dagger'…"

"Princess!" Steiner worried. "It's a weapon! Please be careful!"

"I've decided! From now on, my name is…Dagger. What do you think, Zidane?"

"Great, Dagger." Zidane said smiling at the young woman. "Now, let's work on your speech… Try to sound more casual. Like me."

"I shall try." Garnet replied, not quite understanding.

"No, no, no…" Zidane said as he looked over at Vivi. "Just say… 'Alrighty.'"

"A-Alrighty!" She attempted.

"You're getting the hang of it!" Zidane said. "Well… let's go."

We walked single file down the path that led to the hills below. We were high up and we had to walk down for a while before we could reach the grassy fields. Steiner walked fast, trying to push the group forward.

"Whoa!" Blank said as Steiner sped by him. "What's your rush?"

"Rush?" Steiner stopped to look back at him. "Why, we've got to make haste if we're going to make it to that town."

"No, we won't make it." Zidane announced.

"What did you say?" Steiner questioned.

"Well, it's going to be dark in about two hours." Zidane explained. "It'll take at least four hours to cross the Nolrich Heights, five if we go around the Nolrich forest which you can see is before the town. It'll be best to camp out for the night before it gets too late and we could all use some sleep."

Steiner was about to argue when he noticed Garnet staring back at him. He decided not to fight it, since she had been continually taking Zidane's side. And, so we continued to walk towards Nolrich Heights.

I looked across the fields to the forest. It wasn't near as big as Evil Forest, but I really didn't want to ever step in a forest again. Beyond the Nolrich Forest was the small town of which I believe was called Dali… if I remember right. The village was surrounded by crops, which were divided into farms. There were several farms which each had its own little cottage for the family. Finally, we were going to get back to civilization and we could finally heal my stoned arm!

* * *

**Replies to Reviewers**

To all: Thanks for taking the time to read my story and to review it. This story is actually one of many stories I've had bouncing around in my head, but I decided I would start with this one. Now, some of you might have started thinking that the story is getting boring again, in which it kind of is. The thing is, I'm trying to do the story I've had planned and I'm also trying to bring the world of Gaia alive. I want it to feel as real as possible, hence the name of the story. Thus, as I'm writing, I get to transport myself to FF9 and live it for five or so hours while I write the story. So, if you think it's getting boring, than that's ok, reality can be boring and I'm trying to make FF9 real. But, don't distress, there is an advanced storyline that will tie in with everything and it's coming relatively soon. Okay, now I'm going to continue on and comment to my reviewers (in order as always).

Tacofoolio: Thanks, I like straight-up compliments. It's always good to hear from ya and I'm glad you're still interested in my story. And, yay, you liked how I did the canon characters. I imagine you could tell I was worried about how they'd come off considering I constantly talked about it. Well, just keep on me and let me know if they start to fall out of character, considering this story is suppose to be as real as possible. Sorry it took me so long to update, can't wait for Christmas break so I can have some more time. I would have updated on Saturday this past weekend, but was down…

Popgoesthebaldie: Hey, thanks for coming back to see my next chapter, I appreciate it. You've gotta be kiddin me… I've been using 'soar' this entire time? That's really funny. Yeah, I did misunderstand you, I guess I was 'soaring' too high to realize I was using the wrong word, lol. I'm surprised nobody else said anything… Anywho, sorry about that, I'll make sure to go back and clean that up. However, you also pointed out several other spelling/correction errors. And I thought this was pretty funny, six out of seven of the words were the exact words that I had writer's block while I was writing. Pretty ironic, huh? I'll go back and fix those too, however, some of them were actually spelling errors, like 'posed- composed.' I was actually trying to type 'poised.' That's the right word, isn't it? Eventually, I'll have a chance to go back and clean those mistakes up. Once again, thanks for going beyond the spell checker for me.

Now, onto a different topic… It seems a lot of people liked the way I did Steiner, which is good since he is one my favorites of the eight main characters. I'll have to say it is quite a bit more challenging now that I'm writing dialogue for six characters instead of one or two. And you're right, Vivi kind of got swallowed and left behind. Fortunately, since he is the quiet one, it is not as bad as if I let Garnet or Zidane's character slide. I'll try to give him a little more, but I don't want to overdo it.

Continuing on, you caught me! Like 'pop' said, there are certain points where the story evolves into third person and Victor simply stops talking. And yes, it is easy to let this happen, that's one of my downsides when it comes to writing. This is a particularly difficult thing to improve being that I'm not really a professional author, but I'll sure try my best to keep it from happening. And, it is not necessarily the fact that Victor didn't say anything, because I am trying to keep Victor from jumping into conversations. He is in a strange world and he has a difficult time adjusting to groups, and this would be one hard group to adjust to. However, I didn't write anything of what was going through Victor's head during these dialogues, and that is where I failed. In that situation, it does become third person, if my character isn't saying anything OR thinking anything. And one more note, this problem arises from a little cheat that I'm doing, I'm simply writing down the exact text from the game and rewriting it for the story. I get so involved with the story, I forget I'm writing my own version. I think that's enough rambling on that topic.

I am glad you find the characterization unforced, because I spent a lot of time on making sure that it progressed slowly. Blank, of course, is the character I get to have fun with, because he is both FF's character and my own at the same time, interesting huh? I also like how you are very interested in the dreams, I hope I can pull off their meaning without going corny. That'll be tricky, but you'll just have to wait and see…

I don't think your fussy about writing styles, especially since I'm trying to improve mine. I'll take a look at the chapter two ending and see if there's anything I can do to make it better. I think I was actually trying to grab things that were unconnected like the mind often does in a first come first serve manner, however, it might have not worked the way I had hoped…

I'm glad your curious about the future of this story, and I have it somewhat planned out pretty far. I have a few different spots in my head that I'm writing around, but I don't want to tell you how far I'm actually planning on going, because that'll be a spoiler. Let's just say, there's a lot more to come, a whole lot more.

I often like to take simple things in the game and elaborate on them more. For example, the entire definition on gil and in this chapter how magic looks when casted (magic will also be further explained of how it works exactly from how the orbs are created to how the final form of the spell is done). Softs won't be any different and the game already provides us with the knowledge of their being a regular soft and a supersoft, meaning their could be all kinds of softs between. I think I go into this in the next chapter, so you'll just have to read that.

Ok, I think I've hit on every comment you've made now, sorry it's so long. I've noticed when people write replies back to reviews they often look like they're trying to defend themselves, but I want to say that the reason I have this section is so you guys can have sometime to actually talk with me and understand where I'm coming up with my ideas. I really enjoy comments and I want you to know that I read them very closely and I figure it is wise to take the advice of other authors. So, once again, thanks for the review, hope you have time to spend to write another one, I know they can take a while. Talk to you after the next review.

RefugeofSouls: Hey, how's it going? I got started on your story and haven't gotten a chance to go back, but I'm trying my best to read those who review my stories. I actually did a Tae-kwon-do exercise where I had to fight multiple people, and that was the method taught to me. Of course, if I wanted to be totally realistic, I really would've gotten my butt kicked between the two guys. I'm trying to show that I'm not completely hopeless in battle and that I can learn how to be better. Yeah, he misses his fiancé and why? Well, one, because this character _is_ based on me and I believe I would miss her and two, I think it gives the story more depth for him to want someone outside of the world he is trapped in. It also gives me the chance to make this really a gushy story about returning to your true love, but as always, I've got some twists up my sleeves… tee hee, I've got to stop teasing you guys.

Lavaangel: Hello, hello! It's nice to hear from ya again. So, did you like how I made the ice cavern? Did it feel like you were in it? I hope so… That trance technique… isn't that Tidus' overdrive in FFX? Interesting thought… I just don't know yet what I think I'm going to do about the trance thing. It seems everybody wants me to add it..;) A love triangle huh? You go for it! I'll promise to read it, just let me know that you've written it, k? I might give your "Return of the Ring" a try too, being that I really loved the LOTR movies… if only I had more time. Anywho, Kuja is a really cool character and often misunderstood fellow so you really should write it. Good luck!

Ashitaka666: Welcome! Thanks for the review here and on the other story. I'm glad you like it. I actually did read a little of "Me? Help save Gaia?" and then got too busy. I put reviewers' stories above others, except when I just want something new to read. Eventually, I make my way back to all the stories I start. Darksummoner is updating really fast compared to me, so I don't know if I'll ever catch up to him. Thanks for da review.


	10. A Day of R&R

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy material rights are reserved by the Square.

**Update: **1/31/2005 – Various errors and word choice have been fixed and reworked. Hope you enjoy. :)

**Author Notes**: Okay, guess what, this chapter is long, and I'm not talking about long as in previous chapters, but in relation to previous chapters. This chapter is a full fifteen pages! Of course, there's a lot of dialogue so, it reads pretty quickly. This is good since I won't be able to post another chapter this weekend (check out the bottom section as to why). Anywho, hope you enjoy it and I put the "Replies to Reviewers" section at the bottom (as always). Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 9

A Day of R&R

* * *

The gentle crackle of twigs snapping under the power of the small campfire contrasted with the inconsistent howling of the wind. We had walked about an hour and a half when we decided it would be best to set up camp for the night. Not even Steiner disagreed with the decision, as Garnet could barely keep her head up. So we stopped by a single birch tree that was about twenty-five feet in height. The wind brushed the tree's leaves creating a gentle sea-breeze sound. We were about two hours from Nolrich Forest and I could see a small house that looked very similar to Earl's beside the forest, just visible in the gathering darkness. This was the beginning of Dali, the small village we were heading for.

The fatigued group had already fallen asleep and I had decided to take the first watch. At first, they were surprised by this, but when I explained that I would have un-interrupted sleep, they couldn't deny my wise decision. I was to watch for any prowling predators for an hour and a half. To keep from getting tired, I leaned against the birch tree and watched the horizon.

It was amazing how quickly it changed from day to night. At the beginning of my watch, I could see the mountains in the westward horizon and I could see out across the mist in the east. But after about thirty minutes, all the colors of the panoramic landscape changed to some shade of black. It looked like the world slipped into a void just beyond the stretch of light emanating from the campfire. The void was dark black and I could not make out the shape of any hills except at the horizon. The sky was a slightly lighter shade of black.

Though everything was black, the sky was covered with stars. There was no light other than the campfire that blocked the stars from shining brightly and that's what they did. I looked through the branches of the trees to see the most beautiful star-blotted painting. The golden-glittered sky was enough to soothe my mind.

It was the first time I could truly enjoy the scenery. I was preoccupied during all the previous times I was out in the open. I was either confused, which of course I still was, or busy trying to keep up with the group. This time I could finally just soak in the sights because if any threat did come I could easily wake the group.

Yet when I looked down at my hand and saw the cuts from the Cave Imp's mouth, I was reminded that I was not in front of my TV screen, but actually in this strange world. It had now been two days. I still had no answers and the questions were beginning to pile up. I decided I needed to fill my mind with thoughts before I seeped into depression brought on by my deeper loneliness.

Two days, two whole days. So much has already happened and here I am confused as ever. The question that was growing in my mind was simply: "what is real?" Perhaps this world is real and my memories of the past are fantasy… That's a scary thought, but I have to consider a newborn… See, somewhere down the road we begin to collect our thoughts and start to produce logical thought. Yet when a child is born, their mind is working and thinking, but we don't remember those early thoughts. So, I have to ask, when does our mind actually start logging memories? I know I can't remember being born, but I can remember getting my first G.I. Joes and playing with them when I was about two years old. I wonder if I had had a clash of memories and reality at that time, because maybe that's all this was. I'm just awakening to reality and my mind is finally logging all my activities…

No, that's a silly thought. That would mean my fiancé isn't real and I know my feelings for her are real. But just because I have feelings doesn't mean she exists. Some people get obsessed with imaginary friends, but they don't exist. Crap! I don't even know what's real!

Ok, I'm not thinking logically anymore. So, I have nothing that can prove she exists, but at the same time, I have nothing that can disprove her existence, meaning she may or may not be. Hmmm… I think I finally understand Shakespeare's old question… "To be or not to be." Well, I guess there's no point in contemplating it, at least, as long as I don't have any _actual_ proof, proving one way or another.

My legs started getting tired so I decided to sit down. I looked out across the fields and saw nothing moving about. I looked over at the campfire and viewed the group. Steiner was close, but not too close, to princess Garnet, who was now going by the name 'Dagger'. Of course, Zidane and Blank were sleeping near each other and Vivi was between the two groups, lying on his back. They all looked so peaceful and exhausted. I don't know how you can look exhausted while sleeping, but somehow they managed to do it. However, Zidane seemed to be pretty still, lying on his side.

My head got heavy and it fell slightly before I realized I couldn't sleep causing it to jerk back upward. I blinked my eyes a few times as if I had really fallen asleep. I instinctively reached behind my neck to scratch it and felt the cold stone graze my neck hair, reminding me of my hand's condition. I put my hand on my knees and stared at it. I really wanted to wiggle my fingers and every time I thought about it, I remembered how irritating it was. I put my other hand on top of it and looked at the cuts again…

Suddenly I realized that with both of these hands, I had killed. I had never taken anything's life before, but now, living, breathing creatures were slain because of me. I was a killer? A strange feeling of horror overtook me. I never thought I'd be able to do something like that. Sure, I had never been given a chance to see if I could fight since my Tae-kwon-do training, but to _kill_ something? That was different.

However, it wasn't long before the horror was replaced with a smile in the corner of my lips. I _was _a killer. I _could_ do it. No, I wasn't losing my mind or turning into some psycho-killer, but I was finally getting a sense of pride. It's just that you never know what you are capable of and I always wanted to be able to do something like this. I always wanted to walk across foreign lands and breathe the clean, clear air. I just wanted to do it on my own accord.

But, regardless of the fact that my existence in this world was quite frankly disturbing, I had never felt this alive. My heartbeat had been so fast while I fought the beasts of the past few days. I had never felt so alive. A child born blind does not know what things look like unless his sight is miraculously healed. You don't realize you're living until you realize your life is in danger.

And, what about those dreams? _Did_ they mean anything? I guess I would know for sure if they came back tonight when I went to sleep.

Then I heard something moving. I turned to see Zidane sitting upright. I got up and walked quietly over to him.

"You alright?" I whispered.

"Yeah," he said, scratching the back of his head, "couldn't sleep."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Thinkin' about some things," he said, looking up to smile at me.

"I see," I said, smiling back and agreeing with what he'd just said.

Zidane let out a small sigh and stretched, his tail curling up to his body. Oddly enough, this was the first time I noticed his tail. Maybe it was because I knew he had one before I met him, but still, my eyes had never seen a human with a tail, if he can be called _human_.

Zidane glanced over at Blank. "He snores like an Ogre."

He then stood up and looked at me, continuing to smile.

"Hey, thanks for saving 'im." Zidane said solemnly. "It was my fault he ever got in that damned creature's hands."

"Hey, hey," I said, stopping him from going any further. "Blank's a cool guy. Honestly, I got lucky. Who would expect a dinky _cracker_ to break a petrified plant?"

Zidane nodded his head, thinking about what I said. Was he really that upset about it? I suppose so, Blank was his best friend.

"Is that all that was bothering you?" I asked, ignoring my own last thought.

"No," Zidane said, looking downward and cocking his head slightly.

"Oh?"

"Well, I'm gonna take a walk." Zidane disregarded my curiosity.

"You are?" I said, slightly concerned. "By yourself?"

"Yeah. I need to straighten some things in my head before I can go to sleep."

"Oh, okay."

And just like that, Zidane walked out into the darkness, keeping his hands in his pockets. I went back to the tree and watched him until he disappeared. Before I knew it, my time to stand guard was up and I woke up Vivi up so he could take over. Vivi stirred for a moment and then accepted his duty. I went over to the fire and felt its luxurious warmth. It wasn't much longer until I dozed off into peaceful slumber, regardless of the fact that I was sleeping on some rocks.

* * *

The light from the morning sunrise caused me to lift my weary eyelids. The wind continued to rush over the Nolrich Heights and off into the Mist, continuing the sea-breeze sound through the rustling leaves. I sat up and felt every muscle attempting to do its job. I stretched as far as I could to comfort the overworked muscles. Blinking a few more times to adjust to the light, I looked around to see what was going on. Vivi was sound asleep and so were Steiner and Princess Garnet. I looked across the extinguished campfire to see Zidane snoring louder than Blank. Then I looked over to the birch tree to see Blank.

He was the last one to be on guard-duty and was practicing some sword techniques. His skill was gracefully equivalent to that of doves soaring in the sky. He moved liked a feather free in the wind, but with logical order. He switched from using two hands to one hand and then to the other. He would roll on the ground and jump as if he were fighting an opponent. It was then I realized how much he had been holding back since I met him.

I walked up to the tree and unsheathed my sword. When Blank heard the sound, he turned to meet me and I bowed without losing eye contact. Blank merely smiled at my presence.

"Perhaps I could be taught a second lesson?" I asked with a warm smile.

Blank laughed and held his arm on his hip as if it was a contemptible question. After a moment, he mimicked my bow and then charged me. Thus, the second lesson began. Blank tested me on all the previous things he had taught me. He fought harder and quicker than before, recognizing my improvement. However, Blank wanted me to exercise the basics he taught yesterday, so he didn't teach anything new. I was glad because I wanted to make sure that I had them down good as well.

It wasn't long after we started sparring that the others awoke. Vivi came over to watch and cheered for me. Steiner woke up Dagger and looked through his supplies for some kind of meal. Zidane was the last to awake.

"Good, good," Blank said lifting the belt off his eyes. "But… what you lack is reflexes…"

He quickly kicked the back of my knee and I fell to the ground. Without helping me up, he walked back to the campfire to see how everybody was. I rolled my eyes and laughed at the way Blank had decided to end the day's training. After I brushed the dirt off my knees, I followed him to the rest of the group.

"Well…" Blank started. "You guys ready?"

"The Princess has not eaten yet," Steiner pointed out, still rummaging through his satchels.

"Face it, Rusty," Zidane announced, sitting upright. "We finished our supplies last night. I know I'm flat out."

"Yes," Steiner agreed, but only after he had checked everything twice. "It seems we are. We must hurry to the town."

"I am fine, Steiner," Dagger said rubbing her drowsy eyes.

Blank gazed out across the fields towards Dali. "Whatever, let's just get goin',"

Steiner lifted Dagger to her feet and placed himself between her and the bandits, but allowed Vivi to walk next to his side. I stayed back with Blank and Zidane.

"I think he's tryin' to keep us from talkin' to her," Zidane said mockingly after we had walked a few dozen yards from the campsite.

"What does it matter to you?" Blank said calmly.

Zidane shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno."

"Come on," Blank said bluntly. "You've gotta know there's no way you'd ever get with a princess and definitely not _that_ princess."

"Well…" Zidane tried to think of a comeback. "It doesn't mean I shouldn't be able to talk to her."

"No, Zidane. That's _exactly_ what it means." Blank said, slightly laughing. "A few words exchanged between you two would be enough to make you ogle over her until the next babe crossed your vision."

"I don't know," I said, feeling a little left out. "I don't understand why there has to be boundaries on relationships. I mean… she may be royalty, but nothing should stand in the way of love."

"Haha," Blank laughed, noticing that Zidane was glad I had joined his side. "You've gotta understand, man, Zidane's not in love, he's infatuated. He wouldn't know love even if it came up and kissed him right on the lips."

"Whatever, Bro. I recall you liking a certain girl…" Zidane said, smiling at the sky. "Now, what was her name…? Oh yeah, Ruby."

"Ok, ok," Blank attempted to stop Zidane's counter but was too late.

"See, Victor, he's… _ogled_… over her for years, but he doesn't even have the guts to tell her. Why, she doesn't even know he has feelings for her. In fact, she's been _courting,_ as she would call it, all kinds of guys and ole Blank over here always supports her decision, biting back his lip."

He laughed, hardly able to contain himself, and that made me laugh along with him. Blank quieted and accepted his defeat in the battle of words.

* * *

We decided it would be best to head straight through Nolrich Forest to save some time. Fortunately, the forest was a lot less dense compared to Evil Forest. The pine trees shed their billions of long stem-like pines, layering the ground with a reddish floor. I could see above the trees to the clear blue sky above. It was going to be another rainless day. I peered deep into the lightened forest and searched for possible threats. However, the most difficult obstacles we came across were merely spider webs and crossing two or three feet wide streams that even Vivi could cross without help. As we walked, I noticed more and more tree stumps of pines that had been cut down.

The trip through the forest had been somewhere between thirty and forty minutes long, but coming out of it was nice. Even though what remained of the trees were far apart, it was good to see the hills again. Of course, on these hills were small cottages placed at each different crop section. Yet hardly anyone was working the fields except a few elderly people across every other farm. We continued towards the village square at the center of the cozy little farms.

There were no roads to traverse beside most of the farms, but a small, partially cobbled road began just before the village center. Vivi took the lead and started running when he noticed something…a windmill. We all ran to catch up with the excited little mage.

Before we knew it, we were at the village. Vivi was a few steps ahead, looking up at a large stone structure…

"Gee whiz, a windmill!" he exclaimed.

"Vivi, the inn is this way!" Zidane announced, trying to get the kid's attention.

"Aw, do we have to?" Vivi said quite sadly. "…But I wanna go see the windmill."

"I know," Zidane said smiling at Vivi's unexpected enthusiasm. "But let's get some food first. We also need to decide what to do next."

Vivi's shoulders and head sank low but he followed the group inside the inn without complaining. I let the others file in while I looked at the small village of Dali. It was truly architecture foreign to my eyes. All the buildings were like small stone igloos with dome shaped roofs of cement. A set of flat rocks had been laid as a road running through the little village and grass grew between the rocks. The windmill that Vivi was so curious about was indeed quite interesting as it had large wooden panels acting as arms that rotated horizontally instead of vertically. The trees peaked out above and between the buildings of the quaint village. I turned to walk into the inn and looked at the sign above. The cozy village and its warmth made me smile, glad that I was even able to see it in first person. As I started walking into the inn, I noticed some random mechanical junk sprawled out across the road beside some of the buildings.

I was greeted with the sound of falling water when I finally entered the inn. I looked to see its source, a set of three granite fountains covered in foliage, which supported the running water. The inn was warm from the small fire burning in the square chimney, adding to the peaceful sounds that mingled throughout the inn. Then I noticed that beside the chimney was a set of small steps that went up to the wall. At the top of the steps, a moogle sat happily beside a circular window. It was writing intensively in a large book, most likely the Moogle Diary.

I looked up to see the roof was not complete, but that some drapes covered a hole in the center of the domed roof and let some daylight in. Looking back down I noticed that Zidane had walked to the front counter at the back of the room where an odd-looking man was sleeping on his arms.

"Sleeping on the job?" Zidane said, tapping the counter.

"Oh, I'm sorr…y." The man answered, rubbing his eyes.

When the man finished rubbing, he leaned over to see the rest of our group, but stopped and stared at Garnet and Vivi's general direction. After a moment of awkward silence, Zidane turned to see what the innkeeper was looking at.

"Hey, I know she's cute," Zidane began, "but it's rude of you to stare."

"Oh, I-I wasn't lookin at the young lady." The man continued to stare. "I was just…"

Then he shook his head as if whatever he had been looking at disappeared. He turned to Zidane and pointed to a door beside the stairs that went nowhere.

"The room is right over there," he said in a more professional tone of voice. "Make yourselves at home."

"Uh… Zidane?" Dagger quietly asked. "Where will I be staying?"

Zidane turned around and scratched the back of his head. "In the same room. Where else?"

"But, Zidane…" she said, clasping her hands behind her back. "I mustn't…"

"I understand how you feel, but these country inns don't have private rooms. Get inside, everyone." Zidane commanded, pushing the door open.

I was the last to enter besides Zidane, who was holding the door open. This room was dome shaped as well, but not as large as the main room. The door shut behind me and Zidane was gone for a moment. I guess he went to go pay for the room. Then I saw something I hadn't seen since I had been to Earl's farmhouse… a bed. Actually, there were four beds placed in four corners of an imaginary encompassed square. These beds were much more enticing than the single bed back at Earl's. They had large quilted blankets, fluffy pillows, and two sets of mattresses on each bed. I walked over and felt the blanket and my good hand's fingers sank into its fabric, which softly cushioned each portion of my fingers. Without hesitation, I leaped onto the bed and allowed myself to enjoy its comfort. After that, as I streteched out on the soft bed, Zidane came in and immediately asked Dagger a question before he could be halted by the ever-watching knight.

"Tell me one thing before we get something to eat. Why did you wanna leave the castle, Dagger?"

"If the theater ship hadn't crashed…" Dagger began.

"It would've arrived at the neighboring regency of Lindblum." Zidane interrupted, answering his own question.

She nodded in agreement.

"You were gonna leave Alexandria?"

She nodded again, causing Steiner to step a little closer to the conversation. I sighed exhausted as my muscles became one with the quilts on the bed. I noticed Vivi had also jumped up onto the bed adjacent to me and was getting comfortable. Blank was sitting on the bed across from me, listening to the conversation with interest.

"I see," Zidane continued. "If you hadn't been caught, you would've reached Lindblum by now. But now… we'll have to cross South Gate on foot. Border crossing, huh?"

Zidane was leaning against the fourth bed's post thinking about Alexandria's royal heir's decisions, trying to make sense of everything. There was another fountain structure beside that bed, but it only had two sets for the water to traverse. The entire room was decorated with natural foliage and vines.

"Zidane, please listen," Dagger started, walking over to the young thief. "There is a reason I must leave this kingdom. I cannot tell you why… But… please…"

Zidane looked up straight into her eyes. He appeared to be taking as much time as he could to stare at her before the knight freaked out again.

"I understand…" he agreed with his familiar smile. "I'll get you to Lindblum somehow."

"I've heard enough!" Steiner finally spoke. "Princess, you cannot trust the words of a thief! He may expose you to even more danger, like he did in Evil Forest! I beg of you, Princess. Please return with me to the castle."

"I know I screwed up in Evil Forest," Zidane admitted, breaking eye contact with the young princess. "But there's no doubt in my mind now. I'll protect Dagger with my life!"

I glanced at Blank, who seemed surprised by what Zidane had just said.

"Zidane?" he said.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Steiner yelled. "It is I who protect the princess, now and forever!"

"Then tell me. How do you intend to take her back to the castle?"

Steiner scowled, unable to answer for a moment. "I-I will think of a way…"

Then, like some side-stage staff worker was turning cue cards, everyone got quiet just in time to hear Vivi's gentle breathing. We all turned to see him, fast asleep.

"Master Vivi…" Steiner said, understanding the child's exhaustion.

"He was tired," Zidane stated. "But you had to go on a tirade."

"What?" Steiner turned angrily to Zidane.

"I'm gonna order some food." Zidane announced, walking right past the furious knight.

"I'll come with," Blank also announced, following Zidane out of the room.

I unstrapped all my armor, pushed the blankets back, and got under the sheets, repositioning my head back on the feather-stuffed pillow. After pulling the quilted blanket up to my shoulders, I let out a long sigh of exhaustion.

"Are you going to take a nap?" Dagger asked me, folding back some of the blankets on the bed across from where Vivi slept.

"Yeah," I said, closing my eyes. "I think Vivi had the right idea."

"And, what about you, princess?" Steiner politely asked.

"I am going to relax until the others return. And you, Steiner?" she said, and then yawned.

"No, no. I wouldn't dare close my eyes when such conniving thieves are about," Steiner answered.

"Very well," The princess replied.

I yawned myself wondering if my muscles would tighten under such comfort. Oh well, I could use the nap in a comfortable bed, especially since I knew what was suppose to happen next. But, I didn't want to think about the future and I simply wanted to enjoy this nap… enjoy? Nap? I just realized that I hadn't had those dreams last night! Aha! Well, that's one less thing for me to be concerned about. They were just dreams… right?

* * *

I could've slept for years in that tiny, comfortable bed and perhaps I did. It felt like I was never going to awake, which was fine with me. But in all actuality I was asleep for only about two hours. I awoke to see Zidane and Blank sitting at a small, two-person table beside the two-set fountain. They were holding cards in their hands and they stared at the table as though they were in deep thought. I sat up so I could see what they were doing. Blank noticed that I had awoken.

"Nice hair," he said.

"Thanks, I condition it," I joked back.

"Condition it?" he asked, puzzled.

"Never mind," I quickly replied. "What are you guys doing?"

"Playing Tetra Master," Blank said, turning back to the table. "Actually, I'm waiting on slowpoke here. Come on, Zidane, you haven't even placed your first card yet."

"Hold your horses," Zidane commanded, continuing to stare at his cards.

I rubbed the side of my nose and blinked to adjust to the room's light. I got out of the bed and felt what I feared. Every muscle tightened and stopped me dead in my tracks. I attempted to stretch to heal them, but only felt pain. After a few moments of painful groaning, I made my way over to the thieving cohorts. I noticed that there was a set of food laid out on the bed Vivi had been sleeping on earlier.

"So, where's everybody?" I wondered, grabbing an apple off the fruit dish.

"Well," Blank started, "Vivi went to go see the windmill, the princess went to see the town and I assume the knight followed her."

"Aha!" Zidane exclaimed, placing a card on the table.

"What the…?" Blank responded to Zidane's action. "All that time and you put a goblin card in the corner, _away_ from my easily defeatable Fang card?"

Zidane smiled as if his move had been beautifully done. "It's all about strategy, my friend."

I poured some drink that appeared to be milk into a porcelain cup and added bread to my lunch meal. After grabbing a few fried potatoes and a corn on the cob, I walked over to watch the card battle.

* * *

Zidane wasn't a very good player. You could even tell by the shape of his cards. They were all bent and scratched while Blank's cards appeared to be in mint condition. Needless to say, Blank won the duel swiftly.

"So, Victor…" Blank started with a gambler's smile. "You wanna play?"

"Umm… I don't have any cards."

"That's okay." Zidane pitched in. "You can use mine!"

"Uh, okay."

So, Zidane gave me his set of twelve cards. Blank assumed I didn't know how to play the game, being that I didn't have any cards, and began teaching me how it was played. I had played the mini-game so I knew how it worked, but I wouldn't call myself a _master_. Anyway, it was played slightly different in reality.

"…We don't have any playing boards, so we're just playing on this table." Blank continued. "That means this is free-play since there are no block obstacles. So, you ready?"

"Sure," I answered, trying to decide which five cards of the twelve I wanted to use.

"Alright, I'll flip the coin, you're red," Blank announced, as he flipped a rather odd-looking coin.

My turn was first and I looked at the five cards I had chosen from Zidane's pack. When I looked closer at the cards, I realized they were much different from the cards seen through the "game-version" of this world. They did have the picture of the monster that the card represented and the battle numbers were placed inside this picture, but the picture itself was only about two-thirds of the entire card. Below the picture was a peach box and inside that was a written quote about the monster. And between the box and the bottom of the card was a white inscription that said "copyright Mog Central." That really surprised me, but at the same time, it made sense. Moogles were all over the land of Gaia and would probably know more about monsters than any human would. Still, it was hard to believe that this game was their invention…

I let Blank beat me a few times before I attempted to take the victory. Since I was playing with Zidane's cards, we weren't really playing for real, meaning; the loser didn't actually lose their cards. Nonetheless, it was a lot of fun and quite a bit more enjoyable than running from monsters that wanted to kill me. It finally gave me a chance to relax.

"So, Victor, where are you from?" Zidane asked, sitting on a bed beside the playing table with a map on his lap.

"Oh, well…" I attempted to stall.

"He's very secretive about giving out any information," Blank stated.

"It's not that. It's just- I don't really have a _house_ here," I answered, turning to see Zidane.

"Oh?" Zidane wondered as he continued to look over the map that Baku had given to Blank. "I thought you were engaged?"

"I am," I said with a faint smile.

"Oh… Oh. I see," Zidane said consolingly.

"Nah, don't get me wrong. I just… hmm…" I needed to think up some kind of alibi, just for now at least. Yet, I have to be careful not to be too complex since I can barely even remember that I'm calling myself Victor.

"Well, I had a place back in Alexandria, but it burned down," I said solemnly. "Hence why I'm poor. I had some tickets to the Play, but they burned in the flames. I snuck in with Vivi because I needed something to cheer me up."

I hoped that sounded good enough to fool them.

"Ah, so you _are_ from Alexandria. I guess that'd explain why you are more formal to Steiner," Zidane concluded.

"Uh, yeah…" I went along with the conclusion.

"Alright, well, we've gotta go to Lindblum, but I'm sure we can arrange a trip for you to get back home." Zidane stated.

_I seriously doubt that._

"Oh, um, thanks."

"Yeah, you can finally see your fiancé!" Blank chimed in.

_I wish I could…

* * *

_

After playing a few friendly games with Blank, I decided to search around. I wasn't planning on leaving the village square so I left my armor and weapon back at the inn. I did however hold onto the GP that I had earned from the past few days. I had no idea how much Gil it would be or how to figure it out, but I assumed going to a shop was the best idea.

The only shop of Dali was just across the road from the inn. As I walked across the path, I noticed Garnet sitting on a well where the road turned out of view. Steiner, of course, was right beside her scoping the area.

The shop was the same dome architecture of the rest of the buildings, but it was smaller than the inn and it was cluttered with all kinds of various things. I went to the counter and asked the question that had been eating at me for quite some time.

"Can this be healed?" I questioned showing her my stone hand.

A young redheaded lady turned around and smiled warmly before realizing that my stone hand was lying on the counter like some bizarre charm. I was in awe when I noticed her perfectly clear crystal-green eyes. They fit flawlessly with her white skin and freckled face.

"Oh my," she said daintily. "Don't see that everyday. Actually, I've never seen anything like that."

Snapping out of my trance, I attempted to re-ask the question. "So… can it be cured?"

"Well…" She stalled as she reached behind the counter. "I'll have to take a closer look."

She pulled out a tiny, metallic tube that appeared to be some kind of microscope and she grabbed my stone hand. Although my hand was solid stone, it was the first time I had felt a female's human flesh in what seemed to be an eternity. Naturally, my face flushed red as I scrunched my toes to make the blushing go away.

"Well, how odd," she said, looking up to grin at me. "It's more of a granite than the common sandstone condition."

"Oh…" I said, forgetting my embarrassment and focusing on what could be bad news. "So…?"

"Well, a regular Soft just isn't gonna cut it," she continued.

"Oh… Am I going to have to get a…Super Soft?"

"Oh, no, no!" She quickly answered. "Why, you'd just burn off all the skin on your arm if you did that. Super Soft is major overkill… You'd only want to use that if your entire body was stone, unless you wouldn't mind watching your flesh melt away?"

"No, no, I wouldn't want to do that," I answered, realizing she was still holding my hand. "Well, I can't use a Soft or a Super Soft… What can I do?"

"Well, don'tcha worry so much," she said warmly. "I _might_ have something that'll take care of ya."

She finally let my hand down and walked behind the counter over to the wall. She opened a box and continued to move some jars around until she saw a particular glass vase. She pulled it out and skipped over to me, happy that she had found whatever it was that she was looking for.

"This is what is called a 'Temper Soft.'" She explained. "All you have to do is rub this liquid on the stone and it will slowly turn to flesh. Now, you do have to put several layers on over a period of time, but eventually, those fingers will be moving again. However, that small crack running from your wrist to your index finger…"

"Yeah?" I wondered trying to soak in all the information.

"Well, when the stone is gone, that'll be a large gash in your hand," she said sadly.

"Oh…" I said, thinking about how it got there. It must've been when I punched that Imp.

"See, if your hand were to be shattered, you wouldn't be able to recover," she continued. "But, since it's just a crack, it'll only end up as a long scar. Sorry."

"Eh, I'll just be glad to have my hand back," I replied.

"Indeed!" she said cheerfully. "Ok, so, I only have it in this size. Not too many people want these items so I don't stock much."

"Oh… okay, how much?"

"250 Gil," she answered.

"Well, I'm not sure how much I have. Can you tell me how much this is worth?"

I handed her the bag full of my hard-earned GP and she took it over to an odd-looking scale. After placing it there, she moved some knobs, turned some switches, and brought it back, looking quite sad.

"It's only 62," she said, trying not to make eye contact.

"Hmmm…" I thought aloud. "That's alright. I might be able to get some more from the other guys. Do you sell anything other than items, weapons and armor here?"

"Uh… Sure, like what?"

"Well, I was kind of wanting something else to wear. Got any clothing?"

"Oh, sure," she said, looking around for some of her clothes items. "Well I don't have a wide selection, but I do have some brown cotton shirts for 5 Gil and a pair of light blue slacks for 12. I think I might have some in your size too."

"Great!" I said, happy that I could actually buy some new clothes. "I'll take 'em."

* * *

After going back to the inn to change, I went back out to explore Dali. I walked around for a bit, enjoying the sights of the village. I felt safe in the welcoming town, even though that there were no fences. I walked down the road to see the odd windmill and, or course, Vivi was leaning over a short stonewall next to it. I walked up beside the mage to have some one-on-one conversation.

"Hey," I said as I came up beside him.

"Oh, hey," Vivi replied, turning his head so he could see me.

"So…" I tried to think of something to talk about. "Whatcha doin?"

"N-Nothing."

An awkward silence fell over us. I wasn't really sure how to talk to Vivi. One, we were quite different in respect to age and two, he was a black mage. How do you talk to a black mage? Obviously, I didn't know.

"So, how did you learn how to use magic?" I asked, breaking the silence.

He stared out into the distance, across the Northern fields of Nolrich Heights. His yellow eyes contained no pupils and his face had no structure but that of a black sock-puppet. Yet, when he blinked those solid yellow eyes, he became faceless and as soulless-looking as the manufactured black mages.

"I-I've always known how," Vivi answered. "At first, it was an instinctive reaction, but, after a while, it all made sense."

"Hmmm…" I thought aloud. "It is definitely amazing to see you cast a spell."

"I wish I didn't know how."

"Hmm? Why?"

"Because then I wouldn't be _different_ and the others wouldn't avoid me. N-No one else can use killing magic."

Once again, what could I say? I understood, but knew there was nothing I could do to help. I tried to comfort him anyway.

"Don't say _killing_ magic. It's simply black magic. It can be used for good or bad."

I turned and kneeled so I could see him eye to eye.

"And you know… You're the nicest one of the group."

"I-I am?"

"Sure! Ever since I met you, you've treated me with utmost respect and kindness. You don't see that in many children, that's for sure," I explained.

"Geez, t-thanks, Victor. Y-you're a good… friend," Vivi said slowly.

"Ah, don't mention it. Just remember, your magic is a source of power, it doesn't reflect whether you are a bad person or not," I said, standing up to leave.

Vivi bowed his head and appeared to be lost in thought.

"T-Thanks."

My next stop was at the Pub. This little public bar for the residents of Dali had a ram's head carved out of stone placed at the top of the entrance. The bar itself was like some kind of hollow tree inside the dome shaped building. I went up to the counter and looked over the menu as another redheaded girl worked behind the desk. She was young, like the shopkeeper and seemed very busy. It was then I heard the sound of jingling armor. I turned around to see the familiar knight.

"Sir Steiner," I said in response to his presence.

"Victor, what brings you here?" Steiner said, holding some boxes.

"Well, thought I'd try out some authentic Dali cuisine."

"Ah, of course," Steiner replied, heading around the corner with the boxes, but before he turned the corner…

"You should have the Lindblum Pickles along with the Gysahl Liqueur," He suggested with a smile.

"Perhaps I will…" I lied, knowing Lindblum Pickles were probably too strong for my likings.

I smiled, knowing that he was doing chores for the busy lady so that he could gain some information on how to get back to Alexandria Castle. I wondered how he'd respond if I questioned him.

"So, what are you doing Steiner?"

"Uh, well. I was trying…" Steiner staggered under the weight of the boxes.

"He's helping me get things together," the redhead announced.

Steiner blushed and quickly turned away, busying himself with his chores.

"Well, how nice of you." I said respectfully. "But, where's Dagger?"

"Who? Oh, uh, she insisted that I let her be so she could work on her vernacular," Steiner said cordially.

"I see…"

I continued to look through the menu to find something that I might like. After a moment, the bar tender finally asked me what I wanted.

"Well, I think I'll try the kabobs with some water, please."

After I handed over 11 more Gil, she quickly prepared the small snack. I wondered when everything was going to start happening, considering it was starting to get late. The sun would be setting in about an hour…

* * *

I stayed at the bar and watched out the window as the sun set over the westward mountains. I also took close notice of the red planet that hovered over the mountains. It was the planet of Terra, but nobody here knew that…

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go back to the inn," I declared.

"I see. I shall be there soon as well," the knight said, continuing to move boxes.

I left the bar and headed down the road towards the inn. I was relaxed after having the whole day off to do nothing and I was able to enjoy the place without too many depressing thoughts. However, it was weird to be walking back to the inn at night since I couldn't remember the group staying over the night here during game-play. As I walked to the inn I noticed some weary men walking towards different houses across the farms. This, on the other hand, was expected, being that I knew where they had been working.

So I entered the main room of the inn and noted that the innkeeper wasn't there. Shrugging my shoulders, I went to the back room and saw that Vivi and Blank were already there.

"Hey, where's Zidane and Dagger?" I said, going over to 'my' bed.

"Don't know…" Blank said. He was studying the map now.

"I think Zidane went to the shop across the street," Vivi reported.

Then, Dagger came into the room and smiled to see everyone.

"Hiya, everybody." She beamed.

"Wha…?" Blank laughed at the Princess' informality.

"I have been practicing my speech. What do you think?" she said, much more formally.

"It's good, I'm impressed," Blank replied.

"Alrighty!" She nodded to herself. "Zidane helped me at the shop."

We all laughed at her cheerful attitude as she went to her bed to straighten it up. Then Zidane came in with a few things in his hands.

"Okay, looks like everybody's here," he noted, quickly looking around the room.

"Alrighty, so Vivi I gotcha this leather shirt, it should be a little more durable than that cotton shirt." Zidane handed him the shirt.

"And, I got ye some bronze gloves, oh wise one," he continued, giving the gloves to Blank.

"And, for the lovely Princess…" He got down on one knee. "I give thee a silk shirt… Hope that's your size."

She grabbed the shirt, held it up to her chest, and returned the favor with a childish smile, accepting the gift.

"And, well, sorry, I didn't get you anything," Zidane told me.

"Ah, don't worry about it, but I do need to get some…"

"I'm just kiddin', here ya go," Zidane handed me a vase that he had somehow managed to conceal up to that point.

"Oh, you got the 'Temper Soft'! Thanks a lot," I said, taking the vase. "Wow, finally…"

I immediately unscrewed the slab-like cork, reached in with my good hand, and felt some sticky sap. I pulled out a silver-ish substance that I immediately rubbed onto the stone. It took a while to get the material over every portion of the stone, but I managed. Once I finished its first layer, I looked at my stone hand, which was now a shiny silver color.

"Alright, guys, so after I bought some potions and antidotes, we are flat broke. Now, our breakfast meal is already paid for, but after that, we are going to need to make some money. So, I suggest we figure out what we are going to do," Zidane decided.

"Sounds good to me," Blank agreed.

"I've got 34 Gil, here," I announced, giving Zidane the money.

"Alright, still, it won't last six of us long. We won't even be able to rent this room again. So, we've got to cross South Gate somehow…"

Then Steiner came into the room.

"Ah, where have you been?" Zidane asked.

"None of your business, thief," he quickly retorted as he went over to Dagger. "Princess, please. You must inform me before you come back here to these hoodlums. Who knows what could have…"

"That's enough, Steiner; I'll let you know next time. Besides, I didn't know where you went to," Dagger said, looking at her new shirt.

"Very well, then… Where did you get that shirt?"

"Zidane bought it for me."

"I figure he stole it, princess," Steiner replied, looking Zidane coldly. "Just like the treasures at the Ice cavern."

"Whoa, whoa! I'm not stealing anything. Man, you need to lighten up!" Zidane fought back.

Steiner turned towards the young thief. "You did not even leave anything for future travelers like you said you would. You cannot be trusted!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to do that. Well, it doesn't matter…" Zidane replied.

"Does not matter? Fool, how can we trust that you will 'protect Dagger with your life'?"

"Steiner, please." Dagger tried to control the raging knight, but he was too angry to care.

"No, princess, I will not tolerate all this baboonery anymore!"

"Well, then leave," Blank said, standing up to the knight.

"I'll hang you for sure!" Steiner threatened as he looked at Garnet's teary eyes. "But, that will have to wait until we get back to Alexandria."

"And, how do you plan on doing that?" Blank questioned, not budging from Steiner's threat.

"We shall leave tomorrow, I have a way…" Steiner said proudly.

"You do? Well?" Zidane wondered.

"As if I'd tell you. No. I'm taking charge here," Steiner declared.

"Whatever, anyway, I'm gonna see if I can get us something to eat with Victor's Gil," Zidane said as he walked towards the door. Then, he quickly noted before Steiner could further accuse. "He gave it to me!"

* * *

Zidane came back with a tray of snacks and some wooden cups. I enjoyed the meal and realized how much I enjoyed the food all together here on Gaia. It was quite delicious. In fact, I can't really remember anything tasting bad. Of course, every time I ate something, I was starving, so that might be swaying my judgment.

After watching and playing a few card games between Blank, Zidane and I interchangeably, we all decided it was time to get some sleep. Of course, Steiner argued that Blank and Zidane should sleep outside, but Garnet allowed them to stay. Unfortunately, there were only four beds. Thankfully, the innkeeper had some spare mattresses that he set out for the two in the main room by the fire, so nobody had to sleep on the floor. Thus, we all did get to sleep inside that night, which was the first night here on Gaia that I was able to sleep _inside._

So, of course, I enjoyed every part of it. The company of the kind heroes made me feel welcomed and the bed massaged every part of my recovering body. The stone on my hand was still hard and I did put another coating of the Temper Soft on before I went to bed. I guess I'd have to wait and see how it felt the next day, if it _felt_ at all. But, I didn't think about it too hard. In fact, I had a few thoughts of my fiancé before drifting to sleep, but for once, they were more comforting then depressing. It was like…she was there with me…

* * *

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**To All:** Yay, you made it! I'm going to count up how many pages I've got so far and I'll tell you just how much you've read on the next chapter… chapter 10! I'm so happy. Anywho, the next few chapters should be exciting and more adventurous along with some drama/romance… not much, but I'm thinking of putting in a little somethin. Oh, and, I'm in the midst of semester projects and finals so I won't be posting a chapter this upcoming weekend. However, I do plan on posting a chapter the following weekend which will be my 3-month anniversary with and it'll be the 10th chapter! Perfect timing! Replies are in order as to how I received them…

**Tacofoolio:** Happy late Thanksgiving! I ate lots of Turkey, but I didn't get my annual Trip-to-phane nap. Oh well. There's no way for me to be completely modest with the compliment you gave me, so I simply say, "thank you." I'm glad you enjoy my story and it is a huge compliment considering there are thousands of stories on Now, I just got to make sure I meet your standards so you can continue to enjoy it and I'll try my best. I'm glad you like my explanations for things, one of the things I was worried about in this chapter was 'Temper Soft.' Did that sound good to you? I spent a lot of time trying to come up with it. Okay, Now I have to say it… "Everybody! On the count of three! 1…2…3… CONGRATULATIONS, TACOFOOLIO!" How excellent to hear that one of my reviewers is getting engaged! That's fanfictastic, I mean fantastic (whoa, that was corny). Anywho, if you don't mind me askin, when's the big date? I gotz ta wait till June 18th, and I've already been engaged for 4 months. Ah, I'm getting off subject here. Well, I'm glad to hear it and all my other reviewers give a shout out to Tacofoolio!

**RefugeofSouls:** Gyah! I haven't gotten to continue reading your story yet. I apologize, I don't know how you do it! I'll get to it eventually, I hope… So, how long did it take to read this chapter? I'm glad you find my story real, being that's what I'm really trying hard to do. I've got to make sure it doesn't get too real, or that could get boring, couldn't it? Maybe… Anywho, I'm not sure why, but your review appears at the end of my review list, which is just odd… Also, do you know anything about the review history? I was using it to see what stories I'd reviewed, but now it says it's disabled? Eh, I dunno. Well, I wouldn't mind if I did sound like a romantic, as long as it didn't become…mushy. However, that's whole new thing to me, so we'll see how good I do, if there are any romantic parts… Thanks for readin' as always!

**Popgoesthebaldie: **Nah, you write to your heart's content. The more comments you put forth the better I can improve my skills. I learn best from my mistakes, I think. I'm working on my spelling and grammar, but here's a story for ya, just real quick…

I was in sixth grade and I was partaking in the spelling bee and I made it to round two. Now, the entire sixth grade class was there and my second word was "gossip." So, I thought to myself, "gossip, that's an easy word. Excellent, I can make it to round three." So, I went up to the mike and said… "Gossip… G-O-S-H-I-P… Gossip." And I smiled waiting for them to say correct, when they obviously said, "That is incorrect." The entire class laughed as I had correctly spelt "Go Ship!" Why was I telling you this embarrassing story? No, honestly, I can't remember…

Ah yes, I'm not the best speller. In fact, if this story were written on paper, I highly doubt you'd read it. So, let's all give thanks to the Microsoft Word Spell Checker…amen. Well, I do go through and read it again to try and catch anything the checker misses, which of course would be anything like bad word choice. Of course, you caught what I missed, just how do ya do it? I'll make sure to take the 'of' out of 'of which'. By the way, is their ever a time when that does work, or is it just bad grammar?

I've been tinkering with the dialogue style and I'm pretty comfortable with the way I'm doing it. However, I'll try to change it up if it's getting "distracting." And I can understand when someone says like "Yeah" Fifi contorted, "Yeah" George encouraged. It is out of place for little things like that, but I'm still going to use more than the word 'said.' Sorry, that's just kind of an author preference thing I guess. Since there was a lot of dialogue in this chapter, did it read like the others or was this chapter any better?

I guess this chapter should answer your question about the group planning on leaving me somewhere whenever they can.

I'm kind of going through your points backwards… Anyway, yeah, I know I should be using my knowledge of the world more, but it always feels corny when I stick it in there. I'm also trying to avoid it since most people tend to overuse it. Also, I think it breaks the reality thing that I'm trying hard to shoot for.

Thanks for the compliment on the battle scenes. I tried not to get too complex so there can be bigger, badder battles later. So, that's all your points, I think. Thanks for the review, and be my guest if you want to flame, as long as it is constructive like your previous reviews. As long as your reading, I'm as happy as can be!


	11. Stalker

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy material rights are reserved by the Square.

**About this chapter:** Okay, for the most part, this chapter follows pretty closely to the actual storyline. I did put a few of my own things in, because, well, it is my story. I actually had to cut a part out because it was just too much for this chapter, but that means next chapter is going to be awesome! I'm really, really looking forward to the next chapter because I'll get to do all the elements. Drama, action, mystery, etc.

**Author Notes**: Thanks to all my reviewers and I can't wait to hear from you again. I'm sorry for the long, long delay. I was going to try and get this chapter out last weekend so I could properly celebrate three months at this site, but I had too much fun relaxing after my horrendous week of finals. However, here it is, chapter 10 at the 3 month marker! I'm so happy, I wasn't sure if the story'd make it this far. And, I'm so excited about next chapter, it'll probably be posted in the next 3 days! Definitely before Christmas. Hope you enjoy today's chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10

Stalker

* * *

I often caught myself sporadically thinking about everything from non-trivial subjects to that of death and afterlife, and I'm not just talking about in this world. I often slipped into fantasy dreamlands through daydreams back at my… _home_ world; I guess I should call it that. Of course, I was now totally submerged in that dreamland and that provided a plethora of topics for me to deliberate upon. Questions upon questions ranging from "where can I use the bathroom?" to "will I live through the day?" It's a constant spiraling batch of emotions. 

The morning sun peaked its way into the room and warmed my eyes, informing me to wakeup. My thoughts plugged away before I even opened my eyes. Three days have passed now. I thought about the days as I drooled on the soft pillow. The blankets were now up to my earlobes and the bed's comfort persuaded me to stay as still as a stone statue, an un-literal simile except for my hand.

I stared at the stone hand, which also laid on the pillow across from my face. It was still stone. I had put two layers of the Temper Soft on it, but I still had no feelings other than the nerves telling me that there were feelings. It looked muddy and silvery from the layers, so I guess it was more like dried mud at this point. I figured I should wake up and put another layer on.

I sat up, adjusted to the incoming light, and started my morning stretch. After yesterday, my muscles were more relaxed, but my bones had become liquid, fumbling at every joint. Letting the grogginess seep out of me, I glanced around the room.

Steiner had chosen the bed directly across from me and snored like a broken chainsaw. It was amazing that we had all managed to sleep through it, but not too amazing considering our constant exhaustion. He slept in his shiny armor and his legs hung off the edge of the bed.

Garnet was in the bed diagonally from me. She slept on her side, allowing the blankets to form to the hourglass curves of her body. Her shoulders moved up and down in accordance with her gentle breathing that could not be heard. She was wearing the shirt that Zidane had bought for her last night.

I then turned my head to see Vivi, most likely sound asleep in his bed adjacent from mine, but he was not there. The blankets were pushed back and there was no little Black Mage in sight. I guess he had gotten up the earliest… or had something else happened?

If we could sleep through Steiner's snoring then we could've slept through a circus parade of trumpeters and dancers and such. And, Vivi was what was suppose to get this story rolling to the next scene, so maybe it had happened while we were asleep. I thought about it, considering how he was kidnapped in the game. He was taken while he was looking at the Windmill and then the rest of the party went to go find him leading the team to the mysterious underground facility as the plot thickened. He was not kidnapped in his sleep. Well, I supposed I should investigate.

After putting a quick layer on the stone-hand and attempting to wipe the stain off the pillow from the residue of that very hand, I headed out of the inn. Blank and Zidane were still sound asleep on the floor mattresses along with the innkeeper at his desk. I tiptoed past them and made my way towards the windmill.

Vivi was not there and I hadn't expected him to be. But, there was supposedly a pipe leading to the secret underground facility to where he was going to be held. I should be able to call down it and get his attention. Sure enough, after searching the ground, I found a tiny, opened pipe that went into the ground.

"Uh, Vivi, you down there?" said I.

No response.

"Vivi?"

Nothing.

"Vivi!?"

And still, nothing. I guess he wasn't down there. Perhaps I was getting ahead of myself. Maybe the little tyke had just gone for a walk around the village and with his superior magical powers, I shouldn't be concerned. Of course, he was afraid of himself, so I wasn't sure what to think.

So, I made my way back to the inn and noticed the redheaded shopkeeper opening her shop. Her father was there with her and he was apparently telling her goodbye. He must be heading to work in the mineshaft below. As I got to the inn, I greeted her with a smile. She blushed and revealed a cute smile as she entered the building. Her eyes stood out like rare emeralds even across the road between the inn and shop. I also took notice of her thin, curvy body as I couldn't see it as clearly before from over the counter. I was blushing too.

When I entered the inn, reality hit me like the Wyerds had rammed the ice wall the other day. I was attracted to her! My blush quickly changed to shame as I felt like I had just failed the only thing keeping me alive here in this world. Brittainy.  
"Damn."

If I could fail the most important thing in my life, then I might as well let loose on my modest vocabulary.

"What's a matter?" Zidane asked, sitting up from his bed across the contained fire.

I merely shook my head to answer.

"Haha!" Zidane laughed unexpectedly. "I've seen that look before… Girls, huh?"

"Don't listen to him; it's all he thinks about." Blank stated even though he appeared to still be asleep.

"I'm engaged Zidane, engaged." I repeated it more to remind myself than him.

"Whatever, you can still look at 'em though. It's not like you have to ignore all the others." Zidane smiled contemplating his next line. "I mean, there's so many fish in the sea…"

"Have you ever been engaged?"

"Well, no."

"There you have it."

Blank laughed into his pillow, muffling its sound.

"Vivi's missing." I announced, changing the subject.

"What?" Zidane leaned a little more closely and Blank stirred.

"He wasn't there when I woke up and I haven't seen him around the village."

"Hmm…" Zidane scratched his chin.

"Prolly went for a walk, don't worry about it." Blank.

"Yeah," Zidane considered, "he did have a lot on his mind. Well, if he's not here by the time we finish breakfast, we'll go find 'em."

And Zidane jumped up and went to the innkeeper who had awakened about the time I suggested that Vivi was missing…

* * *

Our morning breakfast consisted of cold water, fresh scrambled eggs and vegetables, fresh from off the farm. It was a delicious meal and it might be the last decent cuisine I have before we get to Lindblum. Steiner had chosen not to eat and he left early to take care of some business he refused to inform us on, but no one really tried to pry it out of him. So, we sat in the cozy little room finishing our breakfast and listening to the babbling fountain that accompanied Zidane's stories. 

"…As it turned out," Zidane told, "it didn't matter that we snuck into their mansion. But the kings were hiding _something_ in their mansion…"

Zidane stopped when he noticed that Dagger didn't seem to be paying any more attention to the talkative thief.

"What's wrong? Am I boring you?"

"Oh, no. Your story is very interesting." She noted dully. "But I'm concerned about Vivi. Why isn't he back yet?"

"You're right." Zidane responded.

"Perhaps we should go find him, chatter-box." Blank suggested.

"Aright. Let's split up then. Don't go too far, we don't want to lose anybody else. Stay close to the village." Zidane commanded.

"Yes sir!" Blank saluted, wiping the remains of his finished breakfast off his face.

And just like that, we began the search for the mage. I grabbed my stuff from the inn and strapped on the armor with the Temper Soft tied onto my belt. I looked at my new brown shirt and thought about something. I still believed Vivi was already down in the facility below, but it wasn't the first place I went to…

"So, I don't think I ever got your name yesterday." I announced walking into the Dali shop.

"That's because you never asked." The freckled redhead immediately responded, as if she knew I was going to enter.

"Well, mind if I ask?" I said smiling.

What? I took Zidane's advice, plain and simple. I had no intention of pursuing this girl and she was easy to talk to. It eased my mind and made me happy to talk with someone. Sure, I could've talked to Garnet, but being that she was both beautiful and a princess, not to mention _traveling_ with me and also Zidane's _love_-interest… well, obviously, it was too many strikes against me. So, I thought a nice little chat with the cute shopkeeper would be a harmless little flirt before we began our journey to Lindblum.

She paused dramatically before responding, her lips a perfect curl of a smile and her eyes cutting through me. "It is Eve."

"Eve… That's a very pretty name." I said enjoying myself.

"Yes it is." She giggled.

"Well… Eve… You haven't happened to have seen a small little mage wandering around here, would you have?"

"U-uh, n-no, nope. Haven't seen any _mages_ around here, heh…" She worried.

"It's okay, it's okay. I know about the factory below. A small one seems to be defected however…" I calmed her down, taking liberty of knowing the town's secret.

"Oh, that's a relief. Are you an auditor?"

"No, no. More of a _passerby_." I said holding the smile I had since I entered the building.

"Well, I did hear about a runaway who was captured during the dark hours of the morning. It's prolly already back underground by now." She said a little more relaxed.

"Thank you, Eve. You've been a tremendous help." I said waving goodbye with my stone hand.

"Oh, how's that coming, Mister… Mister… Hey, I don't even know your name! That's not very gentlemen-like of you!" She halted me.

"They call me Victor." I said bowing my head slightly. "The hand'll be better soon, supposedly…"

"Was that your friend last night who bought the Temper Soft?"

"Yes, it was."

"Well, as long as you keep puttin' that on, it'll be healed soon."

I smiled warmly causing both of us to blush once again.

"Well… I suppose I should leave. It was a pleasure making your acquaintance… Eve."

"Likewise, the one they call 'Victor.'" Her face now matching the color of her hair.

And I left. That'd probably be the last time I'd ever see her. I was smiling uncontrollably at this point. It was indeed fun, but now I need to focus on the task at hand. I hope that moment of joy will last me until the next. Brittainy forgive me, I mean no harm…

* * *

I stepped out of the shop and took a big breath of the morning air. It felt good going in my lungs and rejuvenated my spirits. Letting out a quiet sigh, I decided it was time to head towards the windmill, where Vivi was most likely being held under. 

The others were already there. Zidane was looking at the pipe going into the ground while Blank sat on the stonewall talking to the princess. She was very pretty and laughing at whatever it was Blank was talking about. However, she really didn't strike me as a princess, or at least, how I envisioned a princess should be. Yeah, she talked formal and stood straight as an arrow, but her outfit and mannerisms did not appear to be of royal background. She did wear the orangeish-yellow jumper/overalls along with her new Silk Shirt that she wore in the game, but it looked kind of silly in reality, especially with the contrasting red gloves. And, everything had buckles and latches on them. This is such a strange world…

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked as I approached them.

"Hey, Victor." Blank noted, turning to me. "Zidane thinks he heard a chocobo or something."

"I did, Bro." Zidane replied. "I think it came from down this pipe…"

"Right…" Blank said, unbelieving.

"It might be some kind of storage facility for the villagers." Once again, jumping ahead of myself.

"Yeah, maybe." Zidane wondered scratching his chin.

"Perhaps we could take a look at it?" Dagger questioned aloud.

"Why?" Blank asked.

"I have never seen a chocobo before, only in books." Dagger announced sadly.

"First off, there's no chocobo down there. I don't see why these quiet villagers would torture one by placing it underground. Two, we shouldn't be going where we are not suppose…" Blank ranted, but was cut short by an odd sound.

"kweh."

It was a chocobo. Its squawk sounded hollow and projected from the pipe in the ground. It was an odd sound. Suddenly, I had the same curiosity as Dagger had to see my first chocobo.

"Well…?" Zidane said motioning towards the windmill.

"I suppose we have to now. The _chocobo_ has spoken." Blank agreed.

And so, we walked through the rusted doors of the windmill. The sparse windows did not allow the warm, morning sunlight to fill the chambers of this place. It felt slightly cold and I realized from this point forward, the day of R&R was over. My eyes immediately shifted to the large mechanical shell that looked movable. The rest of the group, however, searched the other corners of the dusty windmill. I sat on the shell as to force them to eventually come and look at it.

"I wonder if Vivi is okay." Dagger thought aloud once again. "Do you think he is okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. He's fine. He probably found some way to the chocobo. I was talkin' to him yesterday and he said he wanted to see one himself. We just gotta find out how he got down there." Blank stated as he searched by the rickety latter that went up to the turbine of the windmill.

"You gonna help or what, Victor?" Zidane questioned.

"Oh yeah, I was trying to think of how to get down there…" I said standing upright.

"Hey…" Zidane said as he walked over to me. Then he laughed. "Heh, isn't this obvious?"

And, the mischievous thief kicked the shell causing it to pop open. There was now a clear path leading to the underground facility.

"There's a cool breeze…"

* * *

As we went down the tunnel that led below, dark became darker. We were all dead quiet as we stood on the ledge that dropped down to a twisting path through a dark cavern. A single wall-hung torch cast shadows over the rocky walls. Junk was scattered throughout the cave ranging from dangling chains to steel birdcages. A mechanical platform took us all down to the twisting path. The wind whistled through the narrow cave corners and rippled the muggy water at each side of the trail. 

"This should help us with our Gil situation." Blank stated as he pulled out a tiny bag from amongst the junk.

"We gotta focus on findin' Vivi." Zidane said to comfort Dagger, even though he was winking to Blank behind her back.

So, we continued down the path, shivering slightly to the "cool breeze" Zidane had mentioned earlier. But, it was nothing compared to the chilled wind of the Ice Cavern. Just the mere thought of that place made me shudder. Suddenly, the path was no longer dirt, but was tiled. The room we had entered was bright with sunlight beaming through a well going up to the ceiling. The well was part of small ranch where a chocobo was circling.

It was my first glimpse of a chocobo and all I could say was it was some kind of mixture between the Road Runner, Tweedy and Big Bird from Sesame Street. It was adorable and could show expression in its face equivalent to that of a puppy. And, it showed bewilderment as we all filed into the room. Immediately, the thick yellow-feathered creature went to the edge of its fenced-off area to greet us. Zidane walked over to it and stretched out his hand and scratched it under its beak. The chocobo purred and let its head fall heavy on Zidane's hand. This was also the royal princess of Alexandria's first sighting of a chocobo.

"Who would put such a loving creature down here?" Dagger wondered.

"I don't know, but something is definitely goin' on here." Zidane stated with a high-pitch voice, amusing the chocobo.

Blank had wandered into the tented building beside the chocobo stable. I followed him in to see documents and files strewn throughout the structure. They were maps, plans, budgets and other various papers based on the facility's operations. Blank only observed them for a moment before his face became wrinkled with concern.

"Uh, this doesn't look good." Blank said.

"This isn't…" Zidane added entering the small, underground building. "…just a regular underground storage facility…"

"What's going on?" Dagger worried, but she did not enter with the rest of us.

"Zidane, this is some pretty serious stuff." Blank explained. "These aren't ordinary farm files, but, I can't understand what all this means. Mist extraction and spirit creation? What is all this?"

"I don't know, but suddenly I feel like Vivi could be in some major danger."

"Zidane…" Dagger's concerned voice was heard from outside the structure.

We filed out to see what it was that Dagger had found and she appeared to have just seen a ghost. She was deeply worried and was caressing a barrel's symbol in the corner of the room.

"What is it?" Zidane slowly asked the worried woman.

"See this barrel?" She started. "I've seen this exact same pattern on some barrels at the castle. This place must have some kind of connection with Alexandria Castle. I must know what it is!"

"Agreed. Let's go deeper and figure this out."

So we continued into the cave. I began to feel incredibly out of place as we got deeper into the facility. Something just didn't seem right… Also, it felt like something was following us. I often felt like this walking through dark corridors and I suppose it was just my mind creating its own fabricated fantasies, but I had been relatively high-strung ever since encountering the creature that spoke my name in Evil Forest. I'm not sure if that was real either, but something was definitely amiss.

We continued on past boxes and old conveyor belts. We even came across a moogle who called himself Kumop. However, the moogle had very little information about the place other than it was some kind of factory. For some odd reason, the moogle just liked narrow, dark spaces. They're such odd creatures and they each have their own unique aspects. Wow, I get to see both a chocobo and a moogle today.

The walk was quiet. We were all on edge, hands ready to prepare for battle at any instant. The only sound was the sound of wind and the sizzle of fire from the overhead lamps. There was also the slight sound of our feet as it met the out-of-place tiled floor. But, after walking for a spell, an odd engine-like sound projected through the rooms. It became louder and louder until we came to a large futuristic machine that had pipes and wires all over it. It was like a Dr. Seuss nightmare.

"What the heck is that?" Zidane puzzled over the odd machine.

We all stood and stared trying to answer the question, but only I was fortunate enough to know the answer, only because I knew beforehand.

"Zidane!" Dagger exclaimed unexpectedly.

Zidane whipped around along with Blank and me. We saw Dagger listening to an odd shaped box. "Someone's crying!"

Zidane and Blank went up to the box and agreed that Dagger was right. Zidane shrugged his shoulders and attempted to ask the boxed-up entity the question that was all on our minds.

"Vivi?"

"…Zidane!?"

"It IS you!" Zidane exclaimed, surprised at the response. "I'll get you out! Geez, what is going on here!"

So, Blank and Zidane carefully lowered the box as we all tried to figure out how to open it. However, it was Zidane's specialty in _opening_ things. So, Zidane pulled out his twin blades and carefully slid them into the nails at the slit of the door on the box. Then, he quickly popped the nails out and the door opened freely, revealing a very frightened young mage. Poor guy was scared silly.

"What happened?" Zidane immediately asked.

"Some men woke me up early this morning and told me to be quiet." Vivi began at full speed, amazingly without stuttering. "They told me to stay put. I was so scared… I didn't know what to do. And then, they asked me, "why were you outside?' and then they said, 'the cargo ship isn't even here yet.' I didn't know what they were talking about, so I didn't say anything, and then they said, 'let's put it in today's shipment."

"Breathe, Vivi, Breathe." Blank interjected.

"And they put you in that box?" Dagger asked consolingly.

"…Yeah."

"Well," Zidane said, "I'm glad you're safe. Listen, Vivi. You gotta do something next time. You should try screaming back or whatever."

"Screaming…?"

Something about Vivi's explanation bothered me. They did nab him while we were all sleeping, but I distinctly remember him being kidnapped by the windmill. It wasn't a huge difference, but was it enough to matter? Why was it different at all? I don't remember doing anything to change this…

"Yeah, like… Get off me, you scumbag!" Zidane shouted, causing me to jerk back surprised. "Like that! It surprises your attacker and empowers you! Right, Bro?"

"Right." Blank answered.

"Huh… I see." Vivi was still trying to catch his breath, which was odd because up to this point, I wasn't sure if his kind did… breathe.

"I need to ask you a favor, Vivi." Zidane began, standing upright. "We want to check out what's ahead. I know you might not be thrilled with the idea, but…"

"…Zidane, I wanna know more, two. I'm scared, but now you guys are here."

"Alright, we'll all go together!" Zidane concluded and took charge of the five-person party.

* * *

As soon as Zidane took charge, I immediately worried we would go in the door next to the large machine. I worried about this door because I knew monsters lurked inside and the mist coming out of the bottom further proved this. I knew Zidane would be curious and ready to take a look and of course, he went straight to it. Fortunately, the door was locked and we were trying to conceal our presence as best as possible. Thus, we moved on, leaving the steel door shut. 

The path had merely become fully modernized as we traversed it. The laid out tiles were recently mopped and the cave walls looked better structured. The large machine was the beginning of an assembly line for the mass production of something not found on farms. Black Mages. I knew Vivi was about to be in shock as well as the rest of the group, but I had no intention of taking advantage of my own knowledgeable irony.

The next part of the assembly line was the conveyor belt where eggs produced by the initial machine were transported over. The belt was powered by a set of chocobos running like hamsters attempting to get gyshal greens. I felt bad for the loving creatures, but they seemed like they were enjoying the run, or maybe they were just excited they found some food.

Continuing on down the line, we came into a narrow room with a glass window running along the side. The window was fogged and dirty, but we could slightly see through it and the eggs were going through what looked like an incubator. Every time the eggs passed the central machine beyond the window, the machine would zap it with some intensive red light. I was pretty sure I knew what the next room was.

"Ahhh!" An even more frightened Vivi exasperated. "What is this!?"

"They're..." Zidane began slowly, horrified. "Some parts _are_ different, _but_…"

"Wh-What is this…? Are they… dolls?" Vivi said confused.

"I think so!" Blank piped in. "They don't appear to be alive."

"Uh, guys!"

I stared at the site of Black Mages. I knew what they were going to be capable of and it worried me. How would I stand up against a magical enemy? Sure, I can take some cuts and scrapes, but what am I going to do when I'm set on fire or zapped by lightening? Oh, and there's going to be a Black Waltz coming soon. This isn't good, this isn't good at all.

Suddenly, I was being pushed around by Zidane… or was it Blank? I can't remember, all I know is I was pushed under the machine where the "dolls" were moving to.

"Someone's coming." Blank whispered trying to reassure the group.

"Sorry! But stay quiet!" Zidane quickly added.

"Hey! Did you hear something?" A voice called out from where we were just standing.

It was dark and I couldn't see who was talking. I felt a produced Black Mage brush up against me. Then, it fell limp to the floor. Next, I heard a loud sound, like something falling above and then I heard a response from another person outside the machine.

"Nope. Not me." A woman's voice.

"Okay, never mind." The manly voice. "Hey, did you get the defect on today's shipment?"

"Nah, it hasn't come in yet. Tobly probably hasn't loaded it yet."

"That lazy good for nothin'… Whatever, we need to hurry! It's almost time!"

Another Black Mage was directed to my side, fell limp, and was then shipped off.

"Tobly! There you are!" I heard the manly voice shout again.

"Y-Yes sir?" I'm assuming this was Tobly.

"I thought I told you ta put that defect on the line!"

"I know, I know, but…"

"No buts or it's your butt! We had to go through so much work to get it!"

"I know, I know, you were gonna kidnap it by the windmill."

"And those travelers kept talking to it. We could a been in serious trouble!"

"I know, I know…"

"I know you know! Now get to it! Chop, chop, chop…"

And the voice faded away as it sounded like the unidentified man clapped at Tobly all the way down the hallway. So, that's how it happened. Blank and Vivi were in the inn when I came back from the pub last night. Blank probably talked to Vivi right after I did about the chocobos and Vivi probably followed Blank right into the inn. And I probably talked to Vivi right after Zidane did… So that means…

Argh!

Suddenly I was incased with a Black Mage pushed up against me. There was definitely not enough room for the both of use to be stocked up in that tiny box, but it was too late. The box was nailed shut by some other machine and I felt us moving down the assembly line.

It wasn't much longer that the mechanical sounds of the Dali factory subsided and I could hear birds and low-pitched wind. We must be outside now, ready to be taken to the airship for transportation. I was running out of air with the Black Mage. At this point, the Mage _did_ feel like a doll. Its shiny yellow eyes were not shiny or yellow or even there at all. The entire body was limp and deadweight. I tried to push the box open, but I didn't have enough room to maneuver.

"I wonder what they're gonna use them for?" A muffled voice came just outside of the box. "We've been making lots of 'em since they set up the factory six months ago."

"Who cares?" It was the man who had been barking orders earlier. "This is a piece of cake compared to farming. Better money, too."

I heard some tapping and prodding just out side of my box.

"Tobly? What the hell are you doing?" The loud man continued. "We've got to see if we can find that box! We can't let one get loose! Get a move on it!"

"U-uh. Is that scary guy in armor running towards US!?"

A brief pause.

"Holy hell! Let's get outta here!"

It must be Steiner. Actually, it had to be Steiner judging by the sound of his armor rattling as he came running close by.

"This barrel." It sounded like Steiner. "What could be inside!? What could they possibly be shipping out from this village? Wait… Did I just see that barrel move?"

And, of course, Steiner unsheathed his sword. I could tell by the sound of his large sword ringing as it left its hilt. And of course, the curious knight poked the barrel with his sword. I expected pain, but instead I heard what sounded like a box breaking open.

"What did you do that for!?" Definitely Zidane.

"You!" Definitely Steiner.

"You almost stabbed Dagger!"

"The princess!?"

Then, I could hear the sound of ole Rusty sheathing his sword and tearing at the barrel to find the princess. I must've been in a different barrel. Soon, everyone was out of their cage… except for suffocating ole me. The Black Mage rather smelled too. It was like a brand new rubbery smell.

"Princess, what in the world is going on!?" Steiner must have freed Dagger. "You scoundrels! Is this your doing!?"

"Uh…" I began to try to get someone's attention, but they couldn't hear me.

"Steiner, please!" A female voice, which was most likely Dagger's. "Zidane, I don't know what to say to Vivi. I never knew anything suspicious was going on at the castle…"

"We still don't know for sure. Let's stay by Vivi's side. Yo, Rusty, do you know where this airship's going?" They didn't even realize I was missing…

"L-Lindblum. Yes, to Lindblum."

"That's convenient! Did you ask someone?"

"Th-The old man in the shack told me! So it must be true!"

"You're acting strange…"

"Hey, could someone get me out of here!" I still couldn't be heard, but then I realized it was a good thing that I was boxed up.

"Something is headed this way…"

"Princess Garnet, the queen is waiting for you at the castle!" A raspy voice. It was so hoarse, it sounded like a voice a snake would have if a snake could talk.

"You were all sent by the castle!?" That sounded like Zidane.

"What? What are _you_ talking about!?"

"You were all unconscious from the blizzard. He said he was a Black Waltz!"

"So, that explains why you looked so beat up." Blank?

"Are you the one who defeated No.1? I am Black Waltz No.2! My power, magic, and speed make me far superior to No.1! Resistance is futile! Come, Princess. The queen awaits!"

"No! I will not return to the castle."

"Come with me, or you'll regret it!"

"Wait! I, Steiner, shall escort the princess back to the castle."

"Hee hee hee! You think I care? I won't let you stand in the way of my mission!"

At that moment, there was a crash the sounded like lightening had just struck a few feet away. After the ringing in my ears subsided, I heard the high-pitch sound of swords swinging and a fury of magic spells being unleashed. I heard Blank scream in pain as a fiery spell warmed even the box I was stuck in.

"Princess, stay there while I kill the others! I won't let you get in my way!"

I wish I had some kind of peephole so I could see what was going on, because what I was hearing was inexplicable. Yells, grunts, smashes, clings, screams, etc. I couldn't put a picture with the sounds, so I just hoped for the best.

I could feel an odd aura of energy coming from the battle. It was warm and then cold and it passed right through me in the dark box. It must be coming off the mass amounts of magic being used. Suddenly, the inactive Black Mage in my box quivered. I think I screamed, but I was not heard once again due to the raging battle. I tried to stay still so my box-mate wouldn't freak out on me. The energy must be activating it somehow.

And then, the fury abated and all I could hear was several people breathing very hard.

"Master Vivi…" More exasperated breathes. "How do you fair?"

"I-I'm not hurt."

"Black Waltz No. 2… Did my mother really send him to capture me?"

"It can't be! There is no reason to trust the words of some bandit. He was just another criminal, scheming to use the princess for some evil deed."

"Have I not been careful enough?"

"Your noble upbringing cannot be disguised so easily."

"That's not true at all." Sounded like an exhausted Zidane. "You haven't been watching. Dagger is trying really hard. You're the one with the problem! Walking around, yelling 'Princess!' everywhere…"

The Black Mage quivered again, this time it grabbed me, but it still had no eyes. I decided it was time to get out of this box.

"Someone help me, please!" I yelled as loud as I could muster up.

"Was that Victor?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about _Stonehand_."

"Mr. Victor. W-where are you?"

"Over here. I'm stuck." I yelled back.

"I shall assist!"

And, after a moment of the wood being broken apart by Steiner, I was freed, falling down to the ground.

"I-I can't believe you guys forgot about me." I said sadly.

"Sorry. I wasn't sure if you got boxed up too." Blank apologized.

"I just forgot." Zidane shrugged.

"Please pardon us, Victor. We were kind of preoccupied." Dagger added, kneeling down to me.

"Okay, so about the border crossing…" Zidane began without ever apologizing.

"Yes?" Dagger stood up.

"Why don't we hitch a ride on this airship?"

I looked up to see the airship, my eyes adjusting to the sunlight. The cargo ship was a magnificent structure that had two large arms like wings extending out from a central blimp structure. At the end of these arms were large blades used for propelling the ship.

"Sure, Lindblum should not be terribly far by airship! I mean… 'won't be too far.'" Dagger said.

"Wait here while I ask the people inside if we can hitch a ride." Zidane.

"I-I shall go ask them!" Steiner halted the young thief.

"Oh, really." Zidane looked deep into Steiner's face. "How come?"

"I-It is not for your benefit! I am only doing this for the princess!"

Then, the knight ran off full-speed towards the airship.

"Steiner…" Dagger wondered. "He was so adamant about going to the castle before… An airship full of barrels like the ones I saw at the castle…Steiner was against going… Zidane, is this ship really headed for Lindblum?"

"I seriously doubt it." Blank said, staring at the large cargo ship.

"Bro's right. It'll probably take us straight to Alexandria Castle." Zidane agreed.

"But why…? Didn't you just say we should get on the ship?"

"Yeah, I know. Trust me!"

"…Zidane."

Vivi looked as miserable as a faceless creature could. His entire expression was displayed by his large, oval eyes. However, they were closed and his face was turned towards the ground as he sulked.

"What is it, Vivi?"

"Those dolls they were making underground…" Vivi said slowly. "Did they really look like me?"

"Not really. They're just dolls, Vivi."

"Uh, the ship is moving." Blank commented.

I stood up and brushed myself off. I turned around to see someone watching me from around a village building. It was Eve. I smiled sheepishly and she hid around the corner. After a moment, she popped out again and smiled as well, slightly chuckling.

"Arighty, we have to get on, Dagger." Zidane said.

"On a ship that's not going to Lindblum?"

"I don't have time to explain. This way! Hurry up! You have nothing to worry about. Hurry, before she takes off!"

"But…"

"I'll take you to Lindblum. I promise!"

I quickly waved goodbye to Eve and she waved back. I then ran with the group over to a ladder that went up to the airship's back entrance. Blank shot up the ladder and I followed closely. Vivi was next and Dagger was being pushed by Zidane to get on. Suddenly, the airship shook and started to lift. I heard Dagger yell, but I don't think it was because the airship was moving.

Blank helped a blushing Dagger up onto the back deck as Zidane was the last one to the top, slightly smiling to himself.

"What did you do, Zidane?" Blank smiled at his mischievous friend. Zidane merely shrugged and went over to the quiet princess.

"Come on, it's not like I did it on purpose."

"Please, enough." Garnet ordered sternly.

"There's that royal tone in your voice again." Zidane said with a smile. He then turned to Vivi who was still being very quiet. "Are you okay, Vivi?"

"Feels like I'm going to get sucked into the sky…"

This was a very true statement. The airship ascended quickly and didn't feel stable. The ground quickly got further from us and even quicker when we got over the cliff. Yet, we were not flying above the height of the mountains in the distance.

"Let's go inside, Vivi." Dagger patted the little mage.

I followed because it was unnerving to be standing on the back deck. Blank and Zidane stayed outside as Dagger, Vivi and I went inside. Vivi immediately noticed the large Black Mages, which were walking around the airship. Not just walking around, they were running the airship altogether. Vivi instantly ran to one of them to talk with an _active_ Black Mage, which just made me quiver. Dagger quickly went back outside to get the others to come in.

"Wow, they're alive, and they're moving around!" Zidane announced as he strolled inside. "So, the mages built in the village bring back the new ones?"

"Oh, Vivi." Dagger said solemnly.

Vivi's attempt to talk to the _live_ mages was of course, a failed attempt. Vivi tugged on their cloaks and asked questions, but the Black Mages would not respond. So, Vivi slowly walked back to us.

"Were you able to talk to any of them?" Zidane asked.

"No…" Vivi said very slowly. "It's like…they don't even…see me at all…I tried…again and again…but…they won't even turn around."

"It's okay, Vivi." Blank comforted. "It'll be okay."

"I need to go upstairs for a little bit." Zidane announced. "I gotta turn the ship around before it reaches the castle. Keep an eye on Vivi, okay guys?"

* * *

We all nodded our heads. 

Garnet sat down with Vivi by the door to the back deck and she did her best to comfort him. Zidane had gone to the top to change the direction of the airship. Blank and I stood around looking at the insides of the airship. After a few seemingly endless minutes passed, I began to search the airship.

The first time I had ever gotten to fly in the air was on a compact crop plane. It was so small that I actually sat in the cockpit and if anything happened to the pilot, I had to take over with no experience at all. It was pretty scary, especially since the plane shook so much and I really hated going through clouds. I had a wonderfully scenic view, however, from the cockpit. After I had gathered up enough courage, I started looking outside to the world below. After that air ride, I flew on a few different commercial airplanes for conventions and business trips, but I still had some fear of heights.

My fear was more present on the airship than any airplane. In fact, the airship is a better name than I realized. The ship doesn't _fly_ straight through the air but it actually _sails_ in the air. It bopped up and down like it was going over large waves. It moves side to side like gliding over ice. The entire thing shook constantly and relatively based on turbulence levels. It was almost sickening. It took me a while before I could walk without falling over.

There were Mist engines on the right side maintaining the airship's altitude. This is where most of the Black Mages were working to keep us a flight. On the left side, there was the wall of the airship with evenly placed, circular windows like portholes on a cruise liner. I looked out of them, holding onto the sides to keep from falling, and saw nothing but the mist below and the mountains ahead. It had been about ten minutes since Zidane had gone to the top to turn the ship around.

"Hey, Blank?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Blank was studying some gauges on the mist machines.

"Once we get turned around, how long do you think it'll take to get to South Gate?"

The land of the Mist Continent expanded farther than my mind perceived. After our long journey already, I was wondering just how far it did stretch. The timing of reality didn't seem to match the timing of the game. Naturally, I thought this trip would take longer than half minute.

"Well, _if_ he gets us turned around, I'd say by the velocity of this thing it'd be about an hour. Why?"

"Just curious. Wanted to know if I had some time to relax."

Blank nodded his head and went back to his studying.

"What are you gonna do when we get back to Lindblum?" I continued the conversation.

"Hmmm… Good question…" Blank thought. "Well, I'll prolly jump in bed and say 'well, that's that'."

"What do you mean?"

"This is the worst 'mission'," he actually quoted it with his fingers, "I've ever had to go through. You know, since the Prima Vista had crashed and all. I'll just be glad to be back and be done with it."

"I see."

"Then, I prolly try to sign up for the _Festival of the Hunt_ if it's not too late."

"Oh yeah, you compete?"

"Hell yeah!" Blank quickly responded. "It's a lot of fun. I gotta hold my title as the best of Tantalus!"

Blank then unsheathed his sword and started swiping at an imaginary monster. The Black Mages stopped instantly and stared at his random attacks. The look on my face was enough for Blank to continue his explanation.

"See, we Tantalus guys had to enter 'cus of the 'Boss'. 'No posse of mine is gonna sit around with their fingers up their noses!' He'd say. So, we all joined, except for Cinna, two years ago. So far, I've beaten Zidane and Marcus at both competitions, point wise."

"Interesting."

"Yeah, but Zidane's been getting good lately… really good. I'm not sure why, but he's really been fine-tuning his skills."

"Well, it should be interesting to watch."

"Yeah…" Blank said, sheathing his sword. "I just hope Marcus can make it there in time to compete."

I smiled and went back to looking out the window. I didn't want to say anything about 'Marcus' getting back to compete. That would definitely be different. That would definitely be my doing.

I started walking to explore the cargo ship and I found a cozy room at the end of the Mist machines. The door to the room had a circular window, like on the wall, right at eyelevel. A pullout bed was set up for usage. The blankets were folded neatly and tightly. I guess someone worked here before the Black Mages, because I doubt they'd need any sleep.

The bed wasn't anywhere as comfortable as the Dali's inn's bed, but I laid down on it anyway. Suddenly, the airship shuttered and everything tilted as the ship turned sharply towards the South.

"I guess he did it." Blank pointed out.

"Vivi, do you want to go up and see outside?" I could barely hear the princess' voice over the hum of the machines. I couldn't hear Vivi's answer at all. Nonetheless, they both came up to Blank and they all agreed to go outside.

"You comin', Victor?" Blank leaned inside the small room.

"I'll come in a moment, got some things on my mind."

"I'm sure you do. Alright, well, we'll see you in a bit." Blank shut the door behind him.

And they left me in the cabin with the Black Mages. However, I felt pretty safe inside the room for some reason. It was nice to lie down and to try to stop the queasiness.

I did have a lot on my mind. The whole thing with Vivi's capture really made me think. Since I saved Blank, Vivi was captured in a different way. Yet, the story was back on pace anyway. I just couldn't stop thinking about the little things that were different because of me. I never would've calculated that Vivi would be captured differently just because Blank was here. It made me wonder about what else could possibly change.

And Blank had to mention Marcus. They had no reason to go back and save someone who didn't need to be saved. But, what did that mean? Could that be a bad thing? Well, I decided to walk through the story in my mind. We would get to Lindblum, watch the _Festival of the Hunt_, meet Freya and the Regent, find out about Burmecia's troubles and then the group splits up. One group will go to Burmecia and the other, Alexandria. The group going to Alexandria runs into the guys from Tantalus! It's very possible that they won't now. But, that shouldn't matter, Steiner will still be able to get her to the castle…right?

Then, an eerie voice whispered my name…my _real_ name.

At first, I didn't believe that I had heard the sound and that it was just a figment of my imagination. However, I turned my head and looked out the small, circular window on the door. The entire window was black, like the entire airship had been swallowed in a black hole. There was no light going through it, but it looked like some kind of mist pushing up against the glass. I squinted my eyes and looked closer. Then, like a cricket moves before it is squashed, the dark shadow at the window rapidly moved away to the side…out of my view.

I froze like I had been in the Ice Cavern too long. What the heck was that!? It wasn't a Black Mage and it wasn't a Black Waltz, or maybe it was. But, I saw no clothing or wizard's hat, just…dark…black…steam or mist or something. After lying stiff for a few minutes, I gathered up the strength to approach the door. Sword in hand, I slowly opened the door, ready for anything that might attack.

All that came through the door was the sound of the humming machines and the pitter-patter of Black Mages feet. I put my sword first and walked out into the room to meet whatever was watching me.

The humming persisted.

And, then. "Boo!"

I quickly turned around, swinging my sword at whatever had just jumped up beside me. A tall redheaded man leaned back to dodge the sword and stared blankly at me. Speaking of which, it _was_ Blank.

"Little on edge there, Victor?" Blank asked.

"Blank?" I said confused. "Did you see something like a black ghost?"

"No." Blank quietly laughed at my freaked out appearance. "Nothin's down here but these guys. Are you okay?"

I quickly turned to one of the Mages and attempted to get an answer. "Hey… Hey! Did you see something go by…something like a ghost?"

I twiddled my fingers and tried to make a scary face to gesture what I was trying to ask. Blank was laughing profusely, but stopped instantly when all of the Mages simultaneously pointed to the backdoor. Blank then unsheathed his sword.

"Alright, let's go check it out." Blank said calmly and collectively.

So, side by side, we walked slowly to the door. Blank did a countdown and then burst through the door, him facing left, me facing right. There was nothing there but the sky.

"I'm gonna go tell this to Zidane." Blank said. "We might have another Waltz on our hands. Keep an eye down here, okay?"

I nodded my head as if I were somehow capable of the task.

I turned and looked across the sea of Mist and wandered what was looking through that door's window. It wasn't a Black Waltz. I'm sure of it.

Then, the entire ship jolted and swerved as if it were being punched by some giant.

* * *

**Replies to Reviewers:**

**To All: **So… did you like this chapter? Once again, sorry for the delay. Yeah, I was going to put the Waltz battle in this chapter, but it just didn't fit. You know what that means, it'll be the beginning of the next chapter. So, the next chapter should start out pretty action-packed. Hey, I just realized I wrote two chapters without a single battle. What do you think of that? Crazy. Anywho, send me a review and I promise to respond. Thanks all.

**Ashitaka666: **Arigatou! Thanks for reading my story and I'm glad ya still like it. I'm hoping to update Loyal Hearts real soon since you've read a chapter from it. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you, ye faithful reader. ;0)

**Tacofoolio: **16th of this month…? Does that mean… you're already married? Wow! You lucky devil… That's awesome, congrats again. Definitely best wishes and all. Thanks for giving so much to this story of mine, I always appreciate your review. Yeah, I was trying to give us much time as possible so Britt and I could raise the money, but we have really profited any yet for the wedding, or honeymoon, or living arrangements, or anything else for that matter. Oh well, I still got seven months from…well… today! Hmmm… The 21st of this month is our fourth year anniversary of being together, crazy huh? Anywho, I'll talk about something else.

Good, I was hoping the card game would work. I really wanted to show a whole game played turn by turn, but it turned out way too boring. So, I tried to see if I could mix it in. Yeah, wish I could spot all the spelling errors, but I know I'm not that good (or have that much time). But, I will keep 'em at a bare minimum for those extra stickler people. I'm not saying their bad, I just find that I like to appease everybody. Anywho, the more excited I get, the more errors I make, so the better chapters will probably have more mistakes than anything…sadness ;). Anywho, thanks for all your comments and sharing a bit of your life with me, it really makes me happy that I started this whole thing. Makes me feel good, you know? Well, if you are married now, congrats and I'll see ya at the next chapter, eh?

**Lavaangel**: Ah, my precious lavaangel. Thanks for stopping by and reviewing my story. Yeah, I'm over exaggerating Steiner's char but, I'll make the big lug lighten up…eventually. I'm really not that good with coming with attacks either, I'm too swayed by Final Fantasy stuff. Anything I would come up with would end up being like some other FF move. Eh, oh well. I'm so glad you gave me some insight on your story, I'd ask you to write it soon, but I know you've got three on the queue as is. But, I do tend to be very impatient…;). Anywho, good luck on the book. I don't even know how to get one published, but I don't think I'm good enough to write one that people would read… Wow, that sounded depressing! I'm just glad that people actually like this story and thanks for the review as always. Let me know the progress on your story, k?

**Kakashi-fan116: **Hey, thanks for reading! I have to say, it's the greatest honor to hear from somebody that I inspired someone. Really, I like to encourage everyone to write down their ideas and stories. So, by all means, show us what you got. I've actually read your first chapter and I really liked it. I also noticed that you quickly edited it based on the reviews which shows determination. I think that's the word I was looking for… All I know, is I keep saying I'm gonna go back and edit and I never do. I still plan on it, but I just never get around to it. I hope my review was constructive. Anywho, thanks for the great review, it made me extremely happy. It's like when some stranger smiles at you (and not the creepy stalker type smile) that makes you feel all warm inside. Good luck on your story and let me know when you update it.

**RefugeofSouls**: Hey, you've been a busy bee, haven't you? Posting two one-shots and adding a chapter… not bad, not bad at all. Hehe. Yeah, I think my writing's pretty simple and I try to keep it flowing nicely. That usually is the hardest thing for me to do, because I have to keep going over everything to make sure everything fits right. This whole _autoring_ thing turned out to be pretty tricky. But, with good reviewers like yourself, I feel I'm improving. I went back and read some of the early chapters and it feels like I'm getting better. Yeah, I've read about a bunch of people having problems with fanfic site, but I haven't really had any… yet. I need to put up a website so people can still read if I get kicked off or something. I don't know why that'd happen though… Anywho, keep posting stuff. I'm gonna try to read your other one-shot real soon since you've been so nice as to read my stuff. Thanks, of course.

**Popgoesthebaldie:** A long review…for me? I'm so honored that'd you take the time. And, well, I can tell your story is gonna rock this place! You know what, I think you'd like _Go Not Gently_. It's pretty dark, but written extremely well and I highly recommend it. Well, keep me updated on what you're working on and good luck.


	12. For You, I Will

Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy material rights are reserved by the Square.

**About this chapter:** I think I hit every genre in this chapter. Action, romance, drama, etc. Hope you guys like it as much as I did writing it.

**Author Notes**: I want to let you all know that popgoesthebaldie is now acting my semi-sorta beta reviewer, meaning, pop gives the suggestions directly to me on each chapter and I go back and revise based on the suggestions. Sometimes, however, I overlook something or simply decide not change something, so if you feel the story still has errors, that's still my fault :). And, I wanted to get this chapter out before the holidays (and I said I would too), but I didn't quite manage to do that. I apologize. I got too busy playing FF11 and working that I just never got around to it. Well, I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and welcome to '05!!!

On with one of my favorite chapters so far…

* * *

Chapter 11

For You, I Will

* * *

"Victor!" 

Blank ran down the hallway towards me like he was insane, his sword in his hand. There were no Black Mages working the mist engines when I came in from the back deck. I wobbled from the ship's inconsistent movement, but managed to stabilize myself.

"It _is_ a Waltz!" Blank yelled, quickly regaining his breath. "He's blocked the main ladder, were gonna have to find another way up and fast!"

So, we split up searching for some alternate route to the ship's main deck. Grabbing on to the sides to steady myself, I went down the corridors to the small room. I feared that I might lose my Temper Soft during the battle, so I placed it by the bed. Then, I fell over from the ship turning hard and decided I should go ahead and put one more layer on in case the vase breaks. I moved as quickly as I could.

"Victor!" Blank shouted from down the windowed hallway. "I found it!"

After dabbing the gooey hand, I ran to the redheaded bandit. Blank was standing by an opened emergency door and pointed outside. It didn't look good.

"There's an emergency ladder, we'll have to take it." Blank yelled quickly through the rushing winds entering the ships hull. Then, without waiting on me, he leapt out the window, out of my view.

I ran to door and saw Blank quickly climbing the ladder to the top. Then, I made the mistake of looking down. My hair blew in my face from the rapid winds cutting around the ship's side and I held onto the doorway, scared frozen. The ladder was about two feet from the doorway, but in between those two feet was a long fall to a painful death in a foggy mist. Plus, I had to turn at a weird angle to grab the ladder since I couldn't grab it with my stone hand.

I looked back up the ladder and admitted, "I can't do this."

It was too much to be dangling on the side of a wobbling ship. I was just too afraid. I sat down and backed away from the door, ashamed of my own worthlessness. I am no hero. I am no white knight riding my valiant stead to save a damsel in distress. I am no one. I am nothing.

It's all I ever wanted to do…to be _some_one. I wanted to hold a sword in my hand and cry triumphantly at the end of some victorious battle. I wanted to be honored and respected by anyone. I definitely don't belong here or anywhere. A tear rolled down my cheek as I shivered, frightened to death.

…

_"Alright. I love you."_

_"I love you too. Talk to you later."_

_"K." She paused for a moment._

_"I love you." She continued._

_"I love you too, honey." I replied slightly shaking my head._

_"Okay, well have a good day at work."_

_"Alright. Talk to you later."_

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

_"Bye."_

_"Bye."_

…

Clutching the sword in my hand, I found a new strength deep in my gut. I slowly stood up and looked outside, still quite afraid. Gradually, I walked up to the edge and gritted my teeth. I can't do this, but I _have _to do this. If I die… If I die… Argh….. If I die, it'll be a rightful death for trying. It will be an _honorable_ death. I _have_ to _do_ this!

Standing on the edge, I grabbed the ladder on my right side with my right hand, being that it stretched over two feet. Now, all I have to do is swing around and get situated onto the ladder. The wind blew so hard and so loud that I could not hear myself whimpering, but I knew I was. Some _honorable_ death…whatever. Here we go.

1…2…3…

"Aaaaah!"

I jumped off the edge, still holding as tight as I could and became part of the sky as I swung back to the ladder. Placing the stone hand quickly on the ladder, I secured myself. I pushed against the ladder as if it would make me safer. I don't think I moved for a whole minute. Then, I looked up and realized I had to get up there, where things were going to get really interesting.

So, I made my way up, slowly of course, but when I got about halfway, there was a loud explosion and the sky darkened as electricity ran over the railing of the front deck. The impact of the explosion knocked my legs off and I could not keep the stone hand on the ladder. Thus, I became one with the sky again, but I did not let go with the other hand, which was bleeding now from all the twisting. Barrels tumbled over the edge along with Black Mages floating by me like heavy feathers. Glass shattered and shined as they turned, flying with the wind.

Screaming and pulling, I managed to recover a firm hold onto the ladder. Either I was breathing hard or not breathing at all; all I can remember was my heart beating fast inside my chest. Tears were naturally rolling down my face from the trauma, but eventually, I gathered enough strength to climb the ladder.

I rolled onto the deck after getting over the railings and thanked God I was alive, breathing heavily. My respite was short-lived. I looked up to see the entire group, except for Dagger, fighting against the most hideous creature I've seen thus far in this world. I knew what it was, but the realization didn't come immediately when I saw it. It was a Black Waltz.

A Black Mage is like poetry. They have a natural rhythm and move like poetry progresses. They touch your heart and make you think. They are not solid beings or concrete substances, but rather a compilation of imagination and wonderment. However, not all poems are nice and heartwarming, some are downright disturbing. These types of poems match the crooked bodies of a Black Waltz. Their yellow, curved eyes were like colliding crescent moons in the dark universe. Their clothes were ragged and torn as if they had been in a battle with an airship's propellers. They moved in juts and twitches, flapping their wings like the flutter of a recently squashed hornet. Black Waltzes were the poems that no one _wants_ to read.

Vivi was the two-line poem that moved people to tears. Facing that evil being, Vivi became more than just words, but a spectacle of perfection. Vivi's body shined brighter than a flash of lightening. His hat stood straight up instead of its normal limping. Vivi was in "trance" and stood as straight as his hat, bravely confronting his enemy.

The others were limping, trying to keep their stance. The Waltz slapped the air and everyone was knocked to the ground, which made the Waltz cackle. Full of fear, I grabbed my sword with my bloody hand, yelled as I charged the monster. At first, the soulless being was confused at my rush, slightly tilting its head, but then, it reacted to my attack. I leapt across the front deck to stab the creature, continuing to yell. The Waltz caught on fire, which brushed off its body and swirled into a ball floating above the demon's hand. Before I struck the Waltz, the ball turned into flames that rushed all over my body.

My skin burned and charred, or at least it felt like it had. The flames did not remain on my body, but the shock from the spell caused me to drop my sword and I landed right in front of the Waltz. Standing there, face to face, my body twitching, I wanted to scream in horror, but only got a gasp. The Waltz didn't even wait for me to finish the gasp before it took its staff and uppercut me directly in the face, breaking my nose. I fell back on my knees as I heard someone scream.

"Get him out of there!"

Two people grabbed me and forcefully threw me back away from the battle. I felt like every part of me was on fire and wanted to shriek in anguish, but all I could do was wipe my eyes, which were pouring uncontrollably due to the smashed nose. The pain continued for what seemed to be an unfathomable amount of time and I tried to overcome it so I could rejoin the group in battle. I wasn't really much help, though.

I watched the battle through teary eyes at a barely safe distance. The Waltz was fast like a harsh, upbeat Hard Bop jazz song. When the melee team consisting of Steiner, Blank and Zidane got close, the fiend would parry their attacks with its staff, all at the same time! Then, after defending itself, the evil being took the offensive pushing them back one at a time. Whenever there was a distance between it and the melee team, it would quickly cast a spell. Vivi stood a few steps away, constantly whirling a barrage of elemental spells back at the enemy.

"Why…?" Vivi yelled, still in his trance. "Why would you do such a thing!? Weren't they your friends?"

"You fool!" Waltz No. 3 shouted as it bounced its staff off Steiner's head and into Blank's head. "Do I look like some lowly Black Mage soldier?"

Steiner quickly snapped his head back up. "Even if they weren't your allies, what you did was reprehensible!"

"Kwahahaha!" It cackled as it blocked three quick slices from Zidane's daggers. "Worry not about them; many more are being produced even now!"

"What are you?" Zidane demanded as he continued to strike. "Answer me!"

"It wouldn't do you any good if I answered because you are all going to die! I will eliminate all who stand in my way!"

Then, the fiend wrapped its arm around Zidane's elbow like a snake and turned so Zidane fell to the ground. Blank came running fast to help his friend, but his attack was easily blocked by the Waltz. The dark creature then took its curved staff and twisted it so that Blank's sword was locked with it. The Waltz laughed as it jabbed Blank in the face with its elbow, continuing to hold both the sword and Zidane down. Steiner came up from behind to stab the monster in the back, but the rampant fiend turned and spun Blank's sword causing him to knock down the knight. The Waltz continued to spin and threw Zidane into Vivi, interrupting his next spell. Now everyone was on the ground breathing deeply as the Waltz could barely stand from all its laughing.

"I thought the princess's body guards would be a greater challenge!" The Waltz taunted.

There seemed to be no hope in this battle. The creature was too fast and I had no answers of how to actually beat the monster in reality. I watched as the fallen heroes desperately searched for some kind of a weak spot. Vivi's trance ended as Zidane rolled off the exhausted child. The Waltz had not struck again because it had not stopped laughing.

I did something unexpected. Well, it surprised me. I don't know if it was adrenaline or pure stupidity, but I was the first one to stand up. The malevolent being instantly stopped laughing and cocked its head.

"Oh, so _you_ wish to try again?" The Waltz's ragged wings stopped fluttering and the demon spread them to their full length casting a shadow across the ship. They were beautiful and horrid, but mainly intimidating. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Very well." It continued. "Come then, you fool!"

My face was numb and my body was still overheated from the previous spell, but I charged like a soldier at war. I ran straight up to it, picked up my fallen sword and leapt to stab it again.

"Victor! No!" Blank screamed as soon as I jumped.

…

_Never show the same stroke twice if you can absolutely avoid it. A repeated motion is begging for a counterattack._

…

The monster repeated the exact same fire spell and the flames rushed over my body again. And, just as before, my sword fell to the ground. Back on my knees, the beast made its first mistake. It repeated its stroke.

The Waltz was going to break my nose again with the exact same uppercut move. I knew it and I saw it coming, however, I did not have a sword to block it. Acting purely on instinct, I raised my arms to defend myself; instead, I caught the staff in my hand… my stone-hand.

The monster was surprised but not nearly as surprised as I was. My fingers were wrapped around the staff…they had moved! My fingers were moving! The hand was in some intermediate stage where it could both move and was thick as stone. The Waltz tried to pull the staff out, but it wouldn't budge. Noticing I had a small window of advantage, I quickly bent the staff and it snapped like a twig. The tide of this battle had turned.

Blank was amongst the first to attack the fiend with its newly shortened staff and the Waltz could barely block the attacks. Zidane came up next and started making contact, causing the fiend to screech. I moved back and fell to the ground, trying to keep from passing out. I looked back to see that Steiner was now beating the beast down from its back.

The fiend could no longer take the strikes and jumped up into the rushing air screaming like a pig being shredded. Everyone on the ship fell to their knees, silent for just a moment as they watched the Black Waltz fly further away.

"Just how many Black Waltzes do we have to fight!?" Steiner shouted at the sky. "This is becoming ridiculous!"

"I think that was the last one." Zidane spoke between breathes.

"How do you know!?" Steiner questioned, turning his attention to Zidane. "Are you…!?"

Zidane slowly stood up. "He said 'Waltz', right? Don't you think No.3 would be the last one?"

Steiner's face turned hot red in rage as Zidane walked over to the front of the ship.

"I can see South Gate…" Zidane whispered to himself. "She's gonna go for it!"

The tired leader turned to me and kneeled down. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" I managed to answer.

"Damn, man, you're startin' to impress me. Maybe you should join the Tantalus guys, eh?"

I laughed at the thought, but didn't say no.

* * *

Fifteen minutes passed and the passageway to South Gate narrowed as we flew to it. Zidane and Blank had assisted me across the damaged ship to the head where Dagger was piloting. Glass shards along with wood chips and barrel parts were strewn across the front deck and the control center. I had sat down because I was dizzy and still had a temperature. Zidane had moved to talk with Dagger while Blank sat next to me. 

"I thought you were a goner." Blank stated. "I couldn't believe you were gonna try and do the same attack. I thought I taught you better than that."

"I didn't even think about it." I replied. "I don't even know what came over me."

"What took you so long to get up here?"

I showed him my hand.

"Oh, right. Is it starting to heal?"

I twitched the fingers slowly and painfully. "Yeah, it seems to be."

It was a weird feeling, like when your hand falls asleep and then the blood rushes back to it. The feeling was constant and it still felt numb, but I could manage to move the fingers ever so slightly.

Suddenly, Steiner burst into the room.

"We must turn back!!!" He shouted.

"Face it, were going to Lindblum." Blank stated.

"Princess!" Steiner continued. "Please turn the ship around! The Black Waltz is heading straight toward us on an airship! He might crash into us!"

Zidane quickly peeked his head outside. "Dagger, Rusty's right! It's headed straight for us! Punch it! Go through South Gate!"

The large, circular gate was directly ahead of us, but we had to sway back and forth to dodge the surrounding hills. The sight was beautiful. The hills were actually mountainsides, but there plush green foliage made them look more like hills. Going through the narrow path, we could not see the sky unless we walked out onto the front deck because the mountains were so tall. Even though the gate was directly ahead, it looked far compared to the speed we were going.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Steiner yelled at Zidane. "What if the gate closes on us!?"

"There's no way we can out maneuver him in this cargo ship!" Zidane quickly replied. "We'll slide in before the gate closes and shut him out! That's our only chance! Rusty! Turn the power up to max with that lever over there! Dagger, stay on course no matter what!"

"Okay!" She said confidently.

Zidane clenched his fist and stared at the approaching gate. "I know we can make it!"

"This is insane…" Blank whispered to himself.

"We're gonna make it. I know we will." I said aloud.

"What makes you so sure?"

I shrugged my shoulders and managed to climb up some rubble so I could see clearly. Watching this event in the game was the part that hooked me in and I never wanted to stop playing again. However, like most things in this world, everything isn't quite equal to the game version. Sure, we were flying straight to South Gate and we were being chased by some crazed warlock, but there was no music, just the sounds of blades turning and engines pumping. I was also ill from my high temperatures and getting dizzy from the rocking, sailing airship. The wind was howling as it blew in my eyes, entering through the broken window. I felt the airship increase in velocity and I held on, heart in my throat.

Suddenly, the Waltz flew in front of us in his tiny airship. After going some distance, it turned around and headed straight for us. Vivi was still on the deck, staring at a bodiless hat caught on the railing. We all watched in horror as a white ball of electricity shot out from the Waltz's hands and hit the side of the ship. The impact caused the hat that Vivi was staring at to come lose and fall into the mist below. Without a staff in his hand, a fireball appeared in Vivi's hands and the little mage launched it at the Waltz, hitting the backside of its ship as it went out of our view.

The circular gate in front of us was large, exceptionally large. It was like a mouse going through a doorway. The golden plates, which made up the gate were closing. Beyond the plates was a long tunnel that led to one of the other providences of the Mist Continent. Our ship shook as it used its maximum settings and we were quickly inside the tunnel.

Another electric ball hit the other side of the ship and I fell to the ground. Zidane rushed out onto the front deck and I pulled myself back up. The Waltz was in front of us again and Zidane had caught Vivi who was dangling off the side of the ship. The howling wind ceased when we entered the tunnel and all that could be heard was the bouncing sound of two ships rushing towards a closing exit. Vivi launched another fireball at the Waltz.

I swear I heard the crazed demon laughing over the sounds of the ships. It was chaos. The Waltz kept ramming our airship and blasting parts away with its spells. Dagger was doing all she could to keep the ship steady, but I could hear her gasping and screaming every time we were hit. The exit gate was close, but only a sliver of light was passing through from outside because the plates were almost closed. My heart stopped as I wandered, "_are_ we going to make it?"

"Come on, come on!"

"Hurry, Princess!"

"You can do it!"

"Faster!"

"AAAAAaaahhhh!"

Kablam! There was a loud explosion, but we were outside. We did make it. Of course we did, why wouldn't we? I wondered why I was so scared. Then, I realized Blank was holding on to me. He quickly let go.

"Well, uh, yeah. We're alive." He stated brushing himself off. I merely laughed at the redhead.

* * *

After getting my breath back, I went down to the cabin to rest. Blank told me it was a three-hour ride from the mountains of South Gate to the plateau that Lindblum rests upon. I was shaky and in pain so the small pull-out bed was nice to rest on. I didn't fall to sleep, but I did keep a constant eye on the door's window. After seeing the Waltz itself and remembering what the thing that had come up to the window looked like, I had deduced that they were not the same. Actually, the voices made the difference. Nonetheless, I had a new question to add to the queue: "what was that?" 

After an hour or so, my body cooled down and I was able to feel my face again. My nose was broken, so it hurt to touch it or even to breathe. My hand was slowly turning back to normal, each finger slowly obtaining feeling. I continually attempted to make a fist out of them because it felt so odd. It was like a fetish. The large crack slowly turned into pinkish scar tissue and stung slightly.

The hours seemed like weeks but eventually passed. Blank came down to inform me that we were about to arrive and that I should come out to the front deck with everyone.

Everyone was outside watching as we neared Lindblum. Dagger was still piloting and she seemed to be enjoying herself at this point. Zidane was pointing things out to a wide-eyed Vivi and Steiner stood at the very front of the ship by himself. I walked over to the edge to see the city myself.

A narrow staircase twisted and turned all the way up to a door at the base of the mountain that Lindblum raised from. There were airships everywhere as if they were birds flocking together. We couldn't see the city from outside Lindblum's towering walls, but the enormous castle had some towers that peaked out above. A large, circular gate, like South Gate, was on the wall and opened when we neared it.

Flying steadily through this gate was like watching a beautiful display of flowers blooming. There were even more airships here hovering over the city. Small ones, big ones, fats one and everything in between. The city was alive with the sounds of Lindblum's murmuring people and ticking machines. It seemed like all of time converged together in this one place. The houses looked medieval, but the speedy airships looked like the future. The castle could have easily been mistaken for a mountain.

The castle also had a gate that turned and slid open allowing us safe passage. We were now flying inside the castle! Vivi kept 'oh'ing and 'ah'ing. Our airship was so tiny in comparison to the immaculate, decorated walls. There were several men on platforms extending from the walls that waved us where to go with their flags.

Dagger had somehow gotten very good at flying the ship. She maneuvered it perfectly through the large hallways and brought it down to one of the several docks. We all gathered and headed for the exit. As we walked through the hull, we checked to see if any Black Mages had survived, but none had. Vivi, however, was now distracted with the sights of Lindblum and was excitedly heading out of the airship.

"Wow! This castle's huge!" Vivi exclaimed as he ran out onto the dock. "It's even bigger than Alexandria Castle!"

Zidane strolled up beside the mage. "Yeah. They don't call it Lindblum Grand Castle for nothing."

"Ah, it's good to be back!" Blank noted.

"An indoor airship dock!" Steiner said following the group. "This is truly amazing! Even her Majesty's Red Rose would easily fit in here."

We all looked around and gaped at its beauty. It _was_ fantastic. I tried to look at the top of the cargo ship so I could see how much room there was between it and the ceiling. The difference seemed incalculable. The princess of Alexandria was walking her formal walk as she kept her eyesight forward.

"Dagger, you don't look too impressed." Zidane said. "Have you been here before?"

"Yes, I came here a few times when I was little…" She commented seriously. "I haven't been here since my father passed away."

Zidane put his hands on hips. "Here comes the welcoming committee."

Two fully armored soldiers approached us, blocking our path out of the docks. Although mostly covered, their faces were stern, business-like, and not "welcoming." This was also the first time I'd ever seen a full-length spear, one held by each guard. The metallic, eight-foot spears towered over the guards, adding to their strict response towards our unplanned arrival. I felt comforted being in the middle of the group.

One guard took a moment to glance over our ship, one hand on his hip. "That's a really old airship."

Garnet stepped forward and held her hands behind her back. "Greetings. I am Princess Garnet Til Alexandros. I humbly request an audience with Regent Cid."

The guard squinted at her in disbelief and turned to the other guard. "You must be kidding! No member of the royal family, let alone a princess, would ever ride in such a shabby airship. And look at the company you're keeping."

"How dare you accuse the princess of lying!?" Steiner retorted. "The princess was forced to come here under extreme circumstances!"

"Then show me some kind of proof of your royal heritage."

Dagger started pulling at the chain around her neck. "Very well."

She quaintly walked over to him and stretched out the chain. The guard leaned over and appeared to be staring straight at her chest. His eyes moved towards the jewel in Garnet's hands.

"This pendant…is it a Falcon Claw!?" He finally responded. "No. The shape is a little different. Call Minister Artania!"

The quiet guard turned sharply and ran down the platform towards a large door. I felt Steiner's armor touch my side as he stepped up to Zidane.

"If you weren't such a filthy-looking oaf, they would not be suspicious of us!"

Zidane scratched his head and slightly smiled. "Hey, I'm not the idiot with the loud voice, and the dirty, rusty armor."

"What!?" Steiner gasped at Zidane's playful comment.

Then, the large doors that the quiet guard had run through opened and a royal figure wearing a dark red, satin cape came through, escorted with three guards around him. The man was Artania.

"What is going on?" He said firmly as he approached us.

The guard who had been questioning us saluted. "Sir, we have unknown visitors who wish to see the regent. And one of them is carrying a pendant that looks like a Falcon Claw."

Artania immediately raised his hand, stopping all the guards' movements instantly. "You are dismissed. I'll take care of this."

"Yes, sir!"

Thus, all the guards headed through the doors, leaving us with the minister. Dagger immediately ran up to the man and wrapped her arms around him, her face pushed up against his chest. We all followed over to the two.

"Uncle Artania!" She exclaimed happily.

"It's good to see you, Princess," Artania said, smiling. "Please follow me. The regent is waiting."

* * *

We swiftly proceeded through the halls of the castle, taking little time to grasp its intricate sculptures and decorated walls. At first, everything seemed unfamiliar. There were hallways and rooms with stairs going in every direction. The walls were littered with paintings of former regents and well-known knights and engineers. At some times, it looked identical to medieval European castle, but then, looking closer, I spotted wires and odd mechanics doing unknown jobs. 

After walking a good distance, we came upon a room I was familiar to. To the left, was a large water fountain wrapping around the wall. A large statue was in the middle, against the corner of the walls. Around the fountain, there were steps that led towards the guestrooms and forward was the entrance to the lift that would take us to the regent. We continued right onto the lift, which I couldn't tell if it looked futuristic or ancient.

"Lindblum Castle has three levels, all connected by this lift." Artania began. "From the Base Level, which lies below the Mist, you can take a trolley to the harbor and the back gate. Ships hardly arrive at the harbor anymore since travel by air has become so popular. The Mist poses great danger, so we've sealed off everything. Just above the Base Level is the Mid Level. You can ride the air cab from the Mid Level to go to town. The Upper Level contains the royal chamber and conference room. Access to that level is restricted, because the regent himself resides there."

The lift moved quickly and watching the tunnel walls was a little unsettling. Steiner didn't seem to be enjoying the rise as he held tightly onto the sidebars. Eventually, we came to the top and we all stepped out and followed Artania down the hallways of the Upper Level. I finally came to grips with the overwhelmingly big and fascinating castle and struck a conversation with Blank.

"Ever met him before?"

"Who?" Blank asked, looking at the even more exquisite pictures on the walls.

"Regent Cid."

"Ha, why would a lowly theatre actor like me get to meet the Regent?" Blank said. "Right Steiner?"

Steiner continued to walk beside the princess and did not respond. Zidane chuckled.

Artania led us all into the royal chamber that was draped in all kind of royal tapestries and layered with a royal red, gauzy carpet. A large window spanned across the back wall, which looked out and over the city of Lindblum. We were really, really high up. Artania walked up to the center of the room.

"Sire, Princess Garnet of Alexandria wishes to see you."  
Artania moved aside and Dagger stepped forward, bowing slowly. She slowly straightened as Steiner walked over to her.

"Princess, is something wrong?"

"The regent isn't here, and I don't know who… Take a look at the throne."

Steiner stepped closer to the empty throne. "What in the world?"

A large, fat bug peeked out from behind the throne and bounced its way beside Artania.

"Greetings." A high pitched squeaked out of the bug.

"Og…???" Steiner said surprised as he grabbed the handle of his sword. "Oglop!"

Steiner ran up to the bug and kicked, forcing it onto the throne. Steiner started to pull out his sword when Artania stopped him.

"Sire!"

"What!?" Steiner said, confused.

"Wh...!?"  
"Wow... Even the oglops are big in Lindblum." Vivi stated.

Steiner turned to Artania still holding his sword. "What is the meaning of this!? How dare you greet the princess like this!? Get that repulsive bug off the throne immediately, and call the regent!"

"Please, settle down! You ARE before the regent!"

"What!? Enough of your nonsense!"

"Steiner, stand down." Garnet said quickly and Steiner immediately backed down. "I remember that moustache. Is that really you, Uncle Cid?"

"Yes. Greetings, all gwok." The high-pitched voice came out from the large bug, which nearly made me laugh. "I am Cid Fabool, Regent of Lindblum. I knew it was you - I recognized your pendant's description; it's so much like my 'Falcon Claw.' I'm delighted to see you again, Garnet. You have truly gwok become a fine lady. I, on the other hand..."

"Allow me to explain." Artania stepped in thankfully because I was about to lose it from the funny sounding voice. "About six months ago, someone snuck into the castle and attacked the regent in his sleep. Unfortunately, we were too late... The regent had been transformed into an oglop, and his wife, Lady Hilda, was abducted."

"My goodness..." Dagger said.

Zidane looked over to Blank. "Whoever pulled this off had to be highly skilled, like me."

"Hmph! I'll bet it was you!" Steiner blamed.

"That's not possible." The funny voiced regent said.

"How can you be so sure? Do you know who we are?" Zidane questioned

"Of course. I may be a bug gwok, but I am still the ruler of Lindblum."

Dagger stepped closer to the regent. "Uncle Cid, I appreciate you seeing me on such short notice. I desperately need to speak to you about my mother."

"That's what I figured," Cid responded, hopping off the throne and bounced right up to Dagger. "But I'm sure it can wait 'til tomorrow. Why don't you all get some rest for today?"

"Thank you," Dagger said, bowing again.  
Artania clapped his hands and smiled. "It is time for lunch. Please follow me."

He led us to the spacious dinning room below the royal chambers and the table had countless candles and various utensils. The food was about to be brought out to us so all we had to do was sit down and relax. However, Zidane wasn't interested in the royal fastidiousness.

"Hey, Blank, you wanna go eat at the pub?" Zidane asked his friend.

"Uh…" Blank turned to see some waiters bringing out salad bowls with carrots neatly circling the small amount of lettuce. "Sure. Let's go."

"Can I come too?" I asked, desiring a heftier meal.

"Sure."

Garnet came up to Zidane. "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, were gonna get some town food, wanna come?" Zidane asked the curious Princess.

"No. I am going to stay with Uncle Cid in the castle."

"I understand." Zidane said, rather sadly.

"If you're going to leave," Artania announced, "we have reserved a room for you all at the Inn near the city's entrance in the Business District."

"Thanks."

* * *

Lindblum was madness…simply madness, but fun. We took an air-cab over to the Industrial District, which housed the "Doom Pub", Zidane's favorite pub. The streets were filled with people and the sky with airships. It was more hectic than New York City. It kind of felt stressful, all the people running around madly, but the clear air and the monster-less streets eased my busy mind. 

So, the three of us walked down the main road of the Industrial District and turned into the crowded pub…

"Yo, Pops. I'll have the stupid special," Zidane ordered as soon as he entered.

The old bartender turned towards Zidane. "Who said that!? Zidane… I figured it was you. And Blank, good to see you guys."

"Bobo," Blank responded, sitting down at a barstool.

Zidane went up beside Blank's barstool and I tried to make my way through too, but couldn't get around the crowd. I ran right into a waitress who was holding various products.

"Do you mind?" She said, slightly peeved. "You're standing in everyone's way."

"I'm trying to get to the bar," I replied, continuing to push my way through the crowd.

"Well, she was a pretty one, wasn't she?" Zidane asked when I finally sat down beside him.

"What, who?"

"That girl you ran into."

"Hey, you just can't seem to remember that I'm taken', can ya?" I said, smiling back.

"The gil I found at that doll-making place should cover the tab." Blank said to the bartender who passed out three drinks to us.

Zidane punched me lightly on the shoulder, continuing our conversation. "Well, is she around here?"

"You need to learn how to treat a lady, monkey-tail." An interesting feminine voice came from behind me and immediately sparked my interest. It had to be Freya!

"Monkey-tail? You got a tail too, rat-face!"

I turned to see the coated Burmecian taking a sip out of her drink and place it on the counter. Her blue-tinted fur could only be seen on her rat-like face, which bore several white whiskers. She had tall, white, feather-like ears that poked out of her red cap. She stood up and pushed the stool under the counter. I'd say she was anywhere from 6'5 to 6'8 in height.

"Rat-face... I'm gonna kick your butt."

"Hey, Zidane, take it outside." The bartender quickly suggested, but the fight would not occur.

The Burmecian smiled at Zidane. "Long time, Zidane."

"Hey! What's up!? Wait a minute..."

"You forgot my name?"

"No, I remember. You're Helga, right?"

"Wrong."  
"...Christine?"

"No!"  
"...Oh yeah! You used to live next door to me. How's it going...Ratchel? Man, you've really gotten...big."

"You nasty little - "

Zidane laughed to himself. "Come on. I'm just kiddin'. You know I never forget a pretty girl's name. So, how've you been, Freya?"

"...Same old Zidane."

"Hey, Freya," Blank waved from the counter.

She nodded and turned to me. "Are you following these goons?"

I smiled a little, slightly intimidated by her appearance. "Uh…yeah."

"He's pretty quiet most of the time." Zidane stated. "We're gonna try to get him back to his fiancé in Alexandria."

"How noble of you." Freya said to Zidane. "Well, I am Freya Cresent of Burmecia."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Victor." I said as cordially as I could.

She nodded slowly.

"How long has it been?" Zidane said, sitting back down at the bar.

"About 3 years." Her voice was deep and a little nasal.

"Hey, did you ever find out anything about your boyfriend?" Zidane continued.

"No..."

"So... What brings you to Lindblum?"

"The Festival of the Hunt. What else? It's a good opportunity to test my skills."  
Blank lifted is glass slightly to honor the upcoming event.

"Oh... Well, I'm sure you'll find him someday." Zidane said.

"Aren't you participating?" Freya asked.

"...Nah. I think I'll pass."

"Lazy bum."

"...Are you ever gonna go back?"

"I have no reason to return to Burmecia. There is nothing there for me anymore."

And then, it got really quiet and was considerably awkward. I took a sip from my drink and nearly spit it out. It was Root Beer. Why was that so surprising? Because it tasted exactly like Root Beer. It was odd… I wouldn't expect a drink so local to _my_ world to taste exactly the same here…very odd.

Soon, our meal arrived and we ate happily, chatting about different things, but staying off the Burmecia topic. Blank was pretty pumped about the Festival of the Hunt and Zidane reminisced about our trip from Alexandria while Freya talked about various things that had happened to her over the past three years. I just ate my food and listened for the most part, intrigued by all the topics.

Freya was the first to leave. Zidane and Blank continued to order Root Beer drinks until the sun set. After a little more drinking, the two cohorts finally decided it was time to get some sleep after another eventful day. Well, I know I was exhausted.

* * *

My fingers were moving almost normally now. I could bend them, close them into a fist or straighten them. Also, it was beginning to feel again as blood rushed back into it, giving it a reddish-brown color. We flew over to the Business District and crossed the street into the inn and checked in. 

On our way up, we crossed paths with an interesting looking lady. She wore what looked like a Swedish outfit and her skin was tanned brown. Her thick, muddy brown strands of hair flopped on her back as we passed her by. I turned back to look at her and noticed she had an axe strapped to her back. She was very attractive and looked oddly familiar. If I were to go by breast-size, I'd say she was Tifa Lockhart.

We went into our room and relaxed. The room was cozy, but quite different from the "country-cozy" of Dali's inn. The floors were wooden and the room was box-shaped like most rooms. There were two large windows that stretched from the ground to the ceiling, both on the same wall. In the corner was a weird street-like lamp that provided dim lighting. Pictures of hilly landscapes and calm oceans were evenly placed out across the walls.

Vivi had actually gotten there before us and told us that he wished he would have come with us to the pub. He said the royal food wasn't that great and he was still hungry. So, the four of us nestled into our separate beds and talked about the day. We all had plenty to talk about, but exhaustion slowly drove us to slumber, one by one. Before my eyes became too heavy, I placed one more, and hopefully the last, layer of Temper Soft on my hand. Then, I slept.

* * *

_There was a slight wind that blew in my ears causing me to open my eyes. It took me a moment before I realized what was in front of me, but when I did, the rush of thoughts came faster than I could bare. It was the door I had seen from the other dreams._

_I was in that cold little room again. I remembered the three little girls, the crying boy, the quick glimpse of a strange man, the dark voice tempting me from behind the door, the creature who said my name in Evil Forest, the shadowed creature that came to my door on the airship. What next? What would happen next? Something always happens in these freaky dreams. How many had I had now? Two, three? Was this the fourth dream? I can't even remember. I can't believe I don't remember, it's only been three days!_

_Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice behind me. If that voice matched with the picture I had in my mind… Oh, I can only hope!_

_I turned around and saw a white female with shoulder-length brown hair. She wore a white, strapless, curve-hugging dress, revealing her hourglass structure. She smiled, letting me see her white teeth. Her eyebrows curved with her eyes, her two-different colored eyes. I could describe her forever and never be able to capture her beauty in my limited words. It was none other than Brittainy, my wife-to-be._

_"Hey, fart-face." She said jokingly, keeping her smile._

_I think I gasped, unable to find a word to say._

_She slowly took a step closer, or maybe my mind played it in slow motion. All I knew was I could trace every wrinkle in her dress as her hip turned._

_"Well?" She said._

_"Bumfuzzler." I tried to joke back, but I mumbled it out encryptically._

_The retarded phrases were only understandable to us and impossible to explain. I mean, come on, bumfuzzler isn't even a word…_

_She giggled ever so slightly, her eyes glued to mine. "Hi."_

_"Hi." I responded, my eyes tearing up._

_And we stared at each other, like a gaping chasm existed between us. She kept smiling and looked over me as if her words could be found there. I tried to remember every particle of her before this dream ended. This dream…suddenly, I was compelled to take action. This might be the last time I ever saw her._

_So, I jumped over the non-existent chasm and with one hand, grabbed the arch of her back and used my other to bring her face to mine. My eyes closed as I let our lips magnetically find each other, knowing that they knew how. I usually was gentle when I kissed her, but this was the most dramatic move I could make, hopefully sweeping her off her feet. _

_When I opened my eyes, I realized that I had dipped her down and so I brought her back up slowly, our lips separating even slower. Her eyes gradually blinked open and her quaint smile returned._

_"I've missed you." She said under her breathe._

_"I have no words to express how much I've missed you." I said, glad the dream was still going._

_"Are you ever going to come back?"_

_"I…I don't know how…"_

_"I need you."_

_"Honeysweet, I need _you.

_"I don't know what to do. There's nothing I can do but wait. Steven, I hate waiting!"_

_My name. I haven't heard it in so long._

_"How did you get here? Maybe we can leave together?"_

_Then the room shook as an unfortunately familiar laugh roared from behind the door. I turned and looked at it, holding Brittainy close as if I were protecting her. She grabbed my face and turned it back to me._

_"We all miss you a lot." She said, putting her forehead to mine._

_"Brittainy, please show me how you got here." I said frantically._

_"I have to go now."_

_"What?" I said nervously. "Why? Don't go!"_

_She kissed me on the forehead and then looked back into my eyes. "It's up to you now, so please, come back home."_

_She started to fade out of my hands and she moved away from me, still smiling warmly. _

_"No, Britt, don't go, please! I need you!!!"_

_"Come back to us…" _

_I then realized I only had one more chance to say anything to her. "I will, I promise! I'LL FIND A WAY! I PROMISE!!!"_

_And she was gone, but the laughter continued. I turned, my face, a mess of tears, and I yelled angrily at the mysterious door. I've had enough of this! Damn you whatever you are, I'm coming to get you! _

_So, I started running at the door, but before I rammed it, I woke up.

* * *

_

I sat up quickly in my bed, still yelling angrily and scared out of my mind, causing everyone else in the room to jump up. Blank grabbed his sword before he even opened his eyes. When they realized I was the one yelling, they all turned to me.

"What's wrong, Victor?" Blank and Zidane said simultaneously.

I didn't speak for a moment, not sure if I was awake or still dreaming. I was so close to getting to that damn door.

"V-Victor?" Vivi said, coming up beside the bed.

Finally getting my nerves back, I made the first conscious decision I had ever done in this fictional-world-turned-real.

"I have to go back…"

* * *

**Replies to Reviewers: **Thank you all for reading my story and supporting me. I greatly appreciate all your time for this large project I've undertaken. I plan on planning so there won't be anymore long waits between updates, but who knows when it comes to prose. That might be the lamest thing I've ever written… 

**Ashitaka666**: Wow, that was a fast review. It was like four hours after I put the chapter on when I checked and saw your review. Thanks! That's cool that your looking ahead for the story too. I'm always welcome to suggestions. It might be a little difficult though with the dramatic conclusion of this chapter :). Nonetheless, I guess you liked how I portrayed Eve, huh? She was fun because I could kind of make whatever character I wanted to out of her and I had to give Victor some relief from his hard days. And… about the last comment, we will just have to see how things go, won't we…:)

**RefugeofSouls: **Your pretty good at that one-shot thing. I think you should keep it as a good one-shot, I think it'd be more powerful that way. Unless you were planning on doing some kind of derivative of it…I'm don't even know what I'm talking about. You're right about the Marcus thing, but I guess it all depends on whether or not Victor goes with Zidane's group or Garnet's group…but, I imagine you know which group he chooses considering the Burmecia part I keep talking about. I've got what I want to change lined up and I wanna tell everyone everything, but I got to be patient and let it come with the story instead of my big mouth. I'm also working on revisions myself. I'd be a hypocrite if I gave all these suggestions to people and not take them from others. Currently, I'm revising Chapter 9 and then I'm gonna move to Chapter 10. I actually redid Chapter 1 and put it out, but never said anything…more for new readers I guess. Thanks as always for your review, it always makes me soooo happy.

**Popgoesthebaldie: **lol, I'd say poor "Oprah", but she's way richer than I'll ever be…sadness. Ah, yes, the freaky dreams, let's not forget them. I hope you liked the one in today's chapter because I've been wanting to write it for quite some time. Onto a different subject, I'm sure you've noticed that I tend to dig into less important characters, NPCs. Since "reality" doesn't have NPCs it wouldn't make sense to give most of them one line, or at least, that's the idea I'm going for. I had a lot of fun getting a little away from the game with Eve's character and I wanted a girl for Victor to talk to, considering Garnet is usually untouchable grounds. Also, I'm still developing the story in these chapters so I hope for characters to show up again in a timely manner later on. We will see… Pear-shaped…heh. I still haven't reviewed Guardian1's story, I just don't know what to say. Anywho, thanks for all your help on my story.

**Kakashi-fan116: **Yeah, your second chapter was awesome. I can tell your going to keep getting better and better at this stuff. Just keep writing I say! Keep writing! Yeah, I didn't get to fight the No.2 Waltz, but how'd you like the battle with the one in this chapter? I thought it turned out pretty nicely. Although, poor guys didn't get any GP for the battle…hehe. Hope to hear from you soon.

**Tacofoolio: **I just hope my changes aren't too small. This story has almost become a novelization, but I assure you all, things will be going crazy. Hehe. Here's another small change that I didn't make very public in this chapter itself. The bar scene with Zidane. Zidane is suppose to run into the waitress, but since Blank is there, Zidane immediately goes to the counter and then I run into the waitress. I wonder if anybody noticed that… I'm so sorry about the cliff hanger, I meant to get the chapter out within less than a week, but I obviously failed at that. Of course, since you just read the chapter, I guess it won't be a week for you, eh? I'm so happy that you all usually like the characters that I control, like Eve or Gloobi, etc. This'll be really good for later on…I didn't say that. And so, you are now married. Congrats again. That was so fast too. I wish you and husband the best of luck and that you may have no more vacations apart. And Merry Christmas and Happy New year to you too.


	13. Theories

**Disclaimer**: #Steal#…nope…#Bind#…nope…still don't own any rights.

**Author's Notes:** Phew, I'm finally done with this chapter! Yay! I'm so sorry to leave you guys on that last chapter. School hit and everything went haywire…seriously. I'm so behind it's not even funny (well, maybe a little chuckle). Anywho, I've been writing on this chapter every weekend since the last chapter and I'm finally ready to post it, so here it is. I've also added a section to the prologue to clarify my "revision" status that states how far I'm at in fixing errors and whatnot. I actually uploaded a new chapter 9 at the end of last month. I'm just rambling now, so here's the story, reply section at bottom as always. Check my bio to see why I'm so busy now and why the next update might take a while (sorry, I was doing so good up until now). Oh, by the way (here I go again), I've been writing other stories as well, so take a look at them and lemme know what you think.

**Currently Recommending:** So many good authors, figured I'd do some of them justice by letting my readers know what good stories are out there. I'm currently recommending "Broken" by Rifa, very good and original. Me likey.

* * *

Chapter 12

Theories

* * *

Yellow eyes… 

Golden lights that warmed my skin, pupil-less eyes hovering over me like a doctor's lamp in the middle of surgery. They did not move, but a hazy mist passed through them. They did not blink, but simply stared deep into me. They weren't the soul-wrenching glare of the unidentified wraith that knew my name, but a gentle stare that relaxed me.

'_What is this?_' Was it that odd dream I had a long time ago? If so, I could dream up the red eyes to scare those globes away, yet I was not frightened by them. I had no desire to run them off into oblivion.

A single cricket chirping its sleepy song managed to open my weary eyes. The eyes were still there, but they belonged to a body…or it at least a black-clouded substance.

I sat up and slumped against the headboard. "…Vivi?"

The small child was so close, his belly rested partly on the bed. He didn't respond, but merely cocked his head resembling a puppy that had just heard an unfamiliar sound.

"What's a matter?"

Vivi poked my chest with his large, gloved hand. Vivi had worn the same thing since the day of the play. Of course, I hadn't expected him to wear anything else since we were crossing uncivilized lands. Though he was faceless, he was adorable. "Something wrong, Vivi?"

Vivi scratched an imaginary chin as if he thought he was human. "Y-you've got something inside you."

My drowsy mind managed to think up a thousand things to what he had just said. "I-I don't understand Vivi."

"M-me either."

"Do you see…it?"

"Yeah. It looks dark."

"What else can you see?"

I had never imagined what Vivi's vision had been like. Everything might be completely different to the boy…mage.

"White smoke," he answered.

"You see white smoke?"

"A-And a spot of b-black smoke…"

Now I put a hand to my chin. "Huh…"

'_This is very interesting.'_ I wanted to know more but didn't know what to ask. The singing cricket was interrupted by the broken sound of Zidane's snore, causing Vivi and I to glance at him.

"Y-you scared me last night," Vivi said, turning back to me.

I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly. "I'm sorry, Vivi."

"Where do you have to go back to?"

There was no easy answer to that, but I startled _myself_ with my response. "To wherever it is that caused that bit of black smoke in me."

Vivi nodded, seeming to understand more than I did. "I'm gonna get some breakfast. Want anything?"

"That's alright, I'll go down later."

Vivi nodded again and I stopped him before he turned around.

"W-What?" Vivi said nervously.

I moved my hand in front of his eyes and felt warmth coming off them. They _were_ lights. No wonder Vivi saw smoke in everything…

"Nothing…go ahead."

Vivi nodded a third time and waddled off like he had Gloobi's bad bowlegged condition.

'_Black smoke,_'I thought,'_now that was interesting_.' I wondered what it meant. Of course, I kept getting more and more jigsaw pieces that had nowhere to fit in the puzzle. I decided to make note in the back of my mind of the new knowledge and I focused on something else. I still had a vivid vision of Brittainy from the dream and so I closed my eyes and watched her. I might never get to see her again.

I guess I was lucky for not making it through the door. The identical triplet girls from who-knows-where had warned me not to and I _should_ listen to supernatural children who fit into the jigsaw puzzle about as well as a cube would. And what was I going to do against the unseen entity that egged me on? Could I fight such a…thing, creature, who-knows-what? I didn't really hold the record of perfect victories; I just wore the nicknamed alias.

* * *

Outside my bedside window, I watched as Lindblum woke up. The morning sun could not be seen over the towering walls, but the blue sky lightened. I watched as people, I mean _beings_, started to walk throughout the streets below. A few airships hovered above in the sky. It wasn't long before the streets were crowded and the sky became teeming with various airships and aircabs. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Zidane asked, looking out the window.

I turned to him, surprised that he had woken up without me noticing. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Good morning."

Vivi came strolling in and rubbed his belly.

Zidane turned around and smiled at the child. "You're up early."

"Lindblum is really a busy place. I've never seen this many people before. I wonder where people go if they wanna be alone..."

"Lindblum has always been like this. People come here from all over the world. Some of them come here to become airship engineers, sculptors, actors..."

Vivi looked over at Blank, who was stirring in his bed. "Wow..."

"I don't even remember why I came here my first time," Zidane continued. "Before I knew it, I was living here with my Tantalus brothers. Good morning Blank."

"Five more minutes…" Blank said tiredly.

"Do you still live here?" Vivi asked.

"Yeah," Zidane replied, "Our hideout is in the Theater District. I'm gonna go there right now. Do you wanna come along?"

"Um, that's okay. I'm gonna go look around town," Vivi answered.

"Okay. Then I'll give you a little tour."

"...No, that's okay. I can go by myself."

"Ohhh...okay... Go find yourself a cute girl, alright?" Zidane instructed as he watched Vivi leave the room. "And what about you, Victor? You wanna come to the hideout?"

I stretched and popped my neck. "It's in the Theater district, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, well…I'll probably come find you later."

"Somethin' up?"

"Nah...just got some things on my mind."

Some? Try a billion! I needed to sort things out in my head and I figured I could take some time now to think about it. Lindblum was big, but I was pretty sure I knew the path to the hideout.

Zidane sat down on his bed and started putting his shoes on. "So…what was up with last night?"

"Huh?" I replied as if I had forgotten last night's dream. "Oh, I had a nightmare."

"Must've been some nightmare," Zidane said, standing up. "You woke up screamin' and then you said 'I have to go back'."

He expected me to continue, but my expressionless face did not answer his questions.

"Are you talkin' about Alexandria?" Zidane continued.

Looking off and letting out a sigh, I tried to think of the best answer. "It's…complicated. I need to go _somewhere_ else. Do you think I could follow you to Burmecia?"

"Sure…if I was going there. Why Burmecia?"

"Oh, right," I said, forgetting that he didn't even know about their problems yet. "I meant _if _you got to Burmecia. Otherwise, I guess I can go on my own."

"Okay, but why Burmecia?" Zidane wondered.

"That's the complicated part. I just have some things I need to figure out."

"Whatever," Zidane said, shrugging his shoulders and smiling cheesily. "You're probably on your own there; I have no need to go to Burmecia."

And he left, hitting Blank's kneecap as he ran out. Blank jumped up and tripped out of bed and rushed after him down the hallways. I looked back out the windowsill, sitting on the bed.

* * *

Blank came back and got all of his equipment. He asked me the same, basic questions that Zidane and Vivi asked and got the same vague answers that I gave to the others. Then he left me with my thoughts. 

I think _thinking_ was the last thing I wanted to think about, which made me chuckle as I stared out the window to a very busy Lindblum. Maybe I should have followed Zidane to the hideout since I did get lost in Alexandria. I let myself be all alone, that was my fault, but I needed to put things back into order and come up with some kind of intelligent solution to my dilemma.

"Oh, pardon me…"

I turned around to see a bluish penguin like character with stubby hands, holding some towels. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, no no no no no no…I'm room room room service," the odd thing blurted, shaking its head like it had done some kind of horrible sin. "I figured it was empty empty empty; please please please don't be upset!"

I couldn't help from laughing. "It's okay, I was just leaving…"

"You don't have have have to do that."

"Don't worry about it, I do need to leave."

"I see I see I see. Well, we are still serving serving serving breakfast down below."

"Thanks," I said, grabbing all my stuff before I left.

I went down to the first floor and ordered some bacon and eggs. As I waited for my food to be cooked, the sizzling bacon increasing my appetite, I found the inn's guestbook. Two entries were particularly interesting to me.

_-Comments/Suggestions-  
__The room was terrible.  
__Also, that thing crying "kupo-kupo"  
__kept me up all night.  
__Throw him out ASAP,  
__Or I'm never coming back._

_-Lani_

Lani! I forgot that she came here! That must have been who it was that walked by us last night on our way to our room. My heart skipped a beat; a specialized assassin had stayed only a few rooms away from us. '_What was she here for anyway?_' I asked myself, immediately remembering the answer. She was here for the Festival of the Hunt. Phew, I was afraid that she had come for me. I don't know why, but it was the first thing that came to mind. I then read the next entry in the guest book right below Lani's comment.

_Nice place._

_-Blank_

All he put was two words, but those words shouldn't be there. He never came to sleep here and he never wrote in the guestbook, at least…originally. Could those two words change anything? Blank's mere presence here could totally alternate this entire world's destiny. I had thought about it plenty before, but for some reason those two words really drove in the point.

_Reminds me of Home…_

_-Victor

* * *

_

I walked aimlessly through the business district, sticking to the main road. I breathed in the fresh air and stared at the ground as I passed many people. There were many things that I needed to reflect upon, but I ended up thinking about my breath. The bacon and eggs were delicious, but I could really taste the horrible aroma coming from my mouth. I need a toothbrush and a comb and a shower and a razor, things that didn't seem too common around here. My face was all stubbly and prickly, small blonde hairs poking out, dark black under my chin where they grew at an angle. I hadn't even realized how terrible I looked until I saw myself in the mirror in the inn.

Dirty blonde hair along with a nasty looking goatee. My hair grew so thick on my head but grew in patches on my face. I thought the goatee made me look older, but most of the time I just got insults. I use to have these decently nice biceps and forearms back when I played the trap-set and marched on the snare line. Now they were like mashed potatoes, reflecting the flab I called a stomach. I never had any thing that resembled abs, even when I was muscular. I've always had a belly. I wasn't fat like a butterball of a child I use to be, but I definitely wasn't skinny. I guess I looked like a football player without the exercise.

That was the main problem, exercise. After I graduated high school, I got busy with my Computer Science major and I quickly went out of an appealing shape. And here I am in a world of warriors and heroes and no computers. What good am I?

'_Well, that's depressing, isn't it?_' I just had to think of something like that before I thought about everything else. That seemed to happen often with me.

"Excuse me," someone said, shouldering me as he passed.

I had been staring at the ground thinking about myself until that person came by. Suddenly, everything was more realistic than I could bare, the fictional reality forcing its presence on my skeptical mind. The old question came spewing out of me like some drunkard who has just realized he's hit rock bottom: "is this real?" It was a good place to start my theories that would hopefully lead to a solution on how to get home.

I needed to find some place quiet where I could sort things out. "_Hey, there's a church around here somewhere…that'd be a good place to think,"_ I thought. I remembered it was at the end of the main road so I just kept going straight. My knowledge of Lindblum went from "_hey, I remember that,_" to "_where the heck am I_"? The road by the inn, the market place and shops were all there like in the game, but where the screen-transitions took place usually ended up in several more roads and buildings that I had never seen before.

Lindblum reminded me of Candy Land. There were no block-like buildings, everything was curved and extremely detailed. All the buildings were tall and reddish, shaped like gumdrops, Hershey kisses, lollipops and other various sweets. I also categorized some buildings to be veggie-structures because they looked like carrots, turnips or Brussels sprouts. It was amusing, which was quite an understatement.

Everything in Lindblum had a clock…I'm serious…_everything_. A small clock above each door, flat clocks on the ground, every sign had at least one and at least two for the streetlamps, facing opposite directions.

I really liked the oval gardens that housed the base of the streetlamps. I thought about classifying everything as some kind of medieval-style architecture, but there were some oddly futuristic things interweaved. For example, the large blackish pipes that ran alongside the buildings and the high bridges, which I had no idea how to get to, connecting buildings, but mainly the consistent amount of airships flying overhead. I ultimately decided to categorize everything as _neomedival_.

Appearance was one thing, smell was another. It smelt awful, like an old junkyard full of tires. Actually it smelt like oil, '_yes, that's it, some old oil refinery_'. I guessed my bad breath probably wouldn't be noticed around this pungent place.

I started staring at the tightly placed cobblestone, feeling slightly overwhelmed by Lindblum's sheer size. I soon started to hear the chirpings of birds causing me to look up and see trees and a massive building. The road ended here and the triangular shape of the building's roof, along with the ornate windows and holy-like statues, made me realize I had walked right up to the church. I stepped up the rounded stairs and entered the building's large doors.

I felt like I walked through a time portal or dimensional warp or space rift or something to that affect as the churched seemed oddly familiar to…_home_. There was a central isle, separating two sets of rows of wooden benches for the attendees. A purple carpet ran down the central isle. Reddish stained-glass windows were evenly aligned along the walls. There was a half-finished mural on the back wall with some wooden stages to finish the piece.

I went to the front row and sat down. It was nice and quiet. There were a few other people there, but no one was talking or moving about. Good place to think. At first, I stared at the wall completely mindless and then I got the sudden urge to pray.

"_Uh, hi again…It's me. Well…I'm not sure what to ask for or what I can ask for. How about…advice? Yeah, I could use some advice. I don't feel as alone anymore now that I'm traveling with, well…them. Uh, but I'm still scared. All I understand is what I know, but that often does help here. I'm not sure if what I know about here is going to help either. I have so many questions but I don't even know where to begin. The longer I go with them the more danger I'm going to have to face. I don't want to die here without ever know why I'm here in the first place. Any advice? And if this is a dream, could you please wake me up? I have another life to get back to. _

_Speaking of which, please look over Brittainy and my family and uh…everyone else I guess. I'm really worried about Brittainy. I've been gone for so long; I don't know how she'd take it. I love her so much…I always said 'I don't know what I'd do without you' and now I get to see it firsthand. Oh God, I'm scared. What if I never figure this out? What if I never see her again? Should I give up and…succumb to this world? I need advice or just anything. God, I love you and you have to be here…you're everywhere. You're my only constant. Help. In your name I pray…"_

"Amen," I finished, not sadly but more thoughtfully.

"You seem lost."

During my prayer, someone had sat next to me. Clothed in an off-red robe, he stared at me, waiting for a response. He was extremely pale and had odd hair tied off into dog-tails. He was smiling politely.

"Yeah, you could say I'm lost."

"Well, my child, you've come to the right place. I am Priest Theodore. Is there anything you wish to talk about?" he said, opening his arms as if for a hug.

"That's one of the problems, I'm not sure what to ask," I said, turning to look at the unfinished mural.

"I see," he responded, placing his hands on his lap. "Hmm…it sounds like you have a lot of questions. There's really no reason to find the right question, just start asking until you come to the solution that satisfies your problem."

I nodded. He's right, all morning I've been trying to find the best place to start and then once I do think I've found a good start, I don't even start with it. It's time to just jump right into this. I just need to watch my wording.

"Okay, uh, what do you do when you can't find your way home?"

"Well," he immediately replied, sitting back on the bench, "you can trace your steps back to where you got lost. Slowly, just one step at a time."

"Yeah, but what if that doesn't work?"

"The best thing to do in that situation is to find something to refresh your memory. It's more difficult, but you could read some newspapers or magazines and they might remind you of where to go. Of course, it might take a while."

"What if…let's say you went to sleep one day and then woke up somewhere else…far, far away?"

He laughed. "Sleepwalker, eh? Well, tell me, what do you remember from your home?"

"It was much different…"

"Do you remember what it was called?"

"My home?"

"Yeah, like the Business District, Industrial District?"

"No, I'm not from Lindblum," I answered, realizing how difficult this was going to be.

"Okay, well, what nation are you from than, laddy?"

"It was called Earth." That had to sound odd.

"I don't think I've ever heard of that…is that even on the Mist Continent?"

"No."

"Well, so this was more than just sleepwalking. Maybe you were abducted or something. What was the continent's name for Earth?"

I shook my head, getting frustrated because I knew he wasn't going to be able to help. "No continent."

He put a hand to his chin, waiting for me to explain.

I smiled realizing this was impossible. I figured they'd institutionalize me after the next thing I said. "Earth isn't a nation. It's a planet. I come from Earth. I had a normal day in my little town and I went to sleep like I always do. When I woke up, I was in a field in the Mist. I had to run from some hungry wolf-like creatures and I managed to find my way to Alexandria. I've traveled with some people to here. I'm from Earth. What do you say about that?"

He stared at me, his face quickly wrinkling with concern. Then he sighed, tapping his lip as if all the answers were bouncing around in his head. "Okay, so you think you are from another planet…"

"Look, don't worry about it. I have to figure it out on my own."

"Not necessarily. Have you told anyone else this information?"

"No," I said, rolling my eyes that he was still talking to me.

"Well, if you do, they're going to say you're crazy. It seems to me that somehow you've gotten confused about what's real."

"That's the truth."

"I think the best advice is for you to study about…this world. See if you can find anything about Earth. I could tell you that you wouldn't find anything but you need to see it for yourself."

Research…that might be a good idea. "I know I must sound crazy. I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize, my child. You sound as if I were interrogating you. You need to take things slowly and relax a little. I say…study for a little while today and tomorrow and then enjoy the opening ceremony. If you need to sleep, you can sleep here in the church. A few other -"

"Opening ceremony for what?"

"Why, you must have amnesia! That must be it. Tomorrow's the beginning of the Festival of the Hunt!"

'_It starts tomorrow,_' I thought. '_Okay, so I've got some time before things start going again. Hmmm…I wonder how long the event actually is?_'

"How long is the Festival of the Hunt?" I asked.

"Well, the opening ceremony starts tomorrow about noon and they fight all day and into the night. Then, on Hillsday, the festival goes from early morning until sunset. They'll do the same on Mountainsday, except an extra hour of exciting, last-minute battles. Afterwards, they'll announce the winners later that evening. So in total, its three whole days."

'_Wow!_' I thought. That was a lot to learn, ranging from the day's names to learning that the Festival of the Hunt was three whole days! At that time, I had only been in this world for four days and by the time the festivities were done it'd be a whole week. I was glad for the unexpected amount of time. I could physically relax and work on sorting things out. '_Perhaps I'll have Blank teach me some more sword techniques as well._'

"I can't believe you didn't know about the Hunt," he continued. "You might need to go see a doctor."

"What kind of god do people worship here?" I asked, attempting to change the subject and I _was_ incredibly curious.

He chuckled and sat back, rubbing an imaginary beard. "Many people have different beliefs. This church is a sanctuary for all beliefs. Anyone can bring their thoughts and prayers of their god here and practice their own religion. It's really a magnificent idea, isn't it?"

I smiled politely. "Yes, it is."

"Most commoners don't know about its ties to the Festival of the Hunt," he continued.

"Oh?"

"Cid I was the first person to win the Festival of the Hunt. Ha, at those times, Lindblumers were hunters and this was all forest. After winning, Cid I had this church built in the new tradition and it has since sustained. To us, the festival is an important breakthrough in cultural activity and we intend to continue its celebrations, at the very least to honor the ancient Cid I."

"What do you do to celebrate it?" This is one the very few things that I enjoyed, learning more details and history about something that use to be just a game to me.

"The church has persisted through time, keeping its original form as the rest of Lindblum grew uncontrollably. To most commoners, the festival reminds them about those who are still fighting beasts and facing danger. Thus, a lot of people start praying again. That's our main purpose. We also have reenactments and fun social games on the last night to honor the contenders."

He was almost talking to himself now, staring at his hands as they moved about trying to explain the many details. It was fascinating, not the content but the fact there even was such detailed content inspired me to know more about this fantasy world. 'Research' always had such a negative connotation, but it was the best advice I could take at the moment to come up with a plausible solution.

"Where…where can I go to do some research?" I asked.

"Ah, good-good. You are doing well to take the first step so quickly. The best way to get there is to go under the arch outside the church and follow the gardens all the way to Sentry Ave where you will come across a 5-way road. Take Sentinel Ave and you'll be at the Lindblum Library in few minutes," he explained, mapping out the directions with his fingers against the air.

"Thanks, Theodore," I said. "You've been quite a help."

He smiled and nodded.

"Uh…Theodore?" someone asked a few rows back.

"Ah, duty calls. Take care, my child and come back here to pray whenever you feel overwhelmed. Either Priest Simon and I are always here if you need someone to talk to," he suggested, getting up to go talk to the other person in need.

"Thanks again."

* * *

Feeling a little more optimistic with a newfound direction for the day, I whistled a familiar tune as I walked beside the gardens. I couldn't remember Lindblum's theme music, but I did remember the catchy rhythm of _Hunter's Chance_, a song played during the Festival of the Hunt. It was kind of silly humming the tune here which earned a few offhanded laughs from me. By the way, the gardens were absolutely stunning, an open area of lively foliage in the midst of the cramped business district. 

The library was like some kind of Roman building with Lindblum's candy-ish influence, wavy but sturdy and powerful. The walls were specially built to block out sound which I noticed as soon as I walked in, feeling like I had walked into a soundless void. Inside, there were several scholarly people studying at different tables. Oddly, they all looked rather similar to Priest Theodore, his clothing and body structure. I got a kick out of that as well.

The tricky part was figuring my way through the library. They had a different system than our dewy-decimal system, but it seemed easier to use. It'd be hard to find a starting point because there was so much I could look into. There were three floors, all looking towards the main atrium, each having back-to-back bookshelves filled with books. It was overwhelming to say the least.

So I went with Theodore's advice and I just grabbed a book and started reading, sitting at a small table facing the front entrance on the third floor. All the scholars were studying on the main tables spread throughout the main atrium. The book I grabbed was called _Ultima: The First and Greatest Non-Elemental Spell._

_…the purple, oozy globs of pressurized gas trigger an explosion that appears green to the foolish naked eye when Ultima's true color is clear, invisible, a dimension unknown to us. It instantly destroys everything in its uncontrollable path, eating both physical and mental snapshots of the world. Once it has finished its meal, it spews it all back out in a wave of fatal shards of death._

_Ultima's creator, Mayatoya, had no bounds or control of it and was swallowed whole and spit out like a bad piece of Ochu limb partridge. Since then, many have tried to recreate the spell, knowing its magnitude and have failed, creating some weaker elemental spell. Mayatoya had the correct amount of every element and mixed them in an environment where none of the elements would stabilize, creating a void that all the elements washed to which in turn created Ultima. There have been several notable attempts at reviving it and we shall look into each failure, notifying its reason of failure. To begin with…_

Fascinating but irrelevant to my cause. I put the black book down and picked up another piece, flipping to a random page. The second book was _Under Stars_.

_…and so they conversed merrily under the stars of that cleary night._

_"Sweet bottomless, incurvable flat-chested women where art thee?" Rolf shouted across the deck, dancing with his broomstick. "A lonely sailor heeds thy impassionate touch."_

_"Rolf, you ungrateful bastard of the barnacles, how dare thou speaketh such inconsiderate words?" a sailor retorted._

_"Aye, he'd sleep with his broom, the dolting twit!" another shouted._

_"Gentlemen, gentlemen, please," Rolf responded, jumping up on the railings on the edge of the boat. "What beauty would take a dirty washed up sahagin like me?"_

_"None!" they all shouted in unison, laughing._

_"Precisely my dear crew! Give me the bones and forget the matter as long as it ends with a titch and a splatter!" he announced, smiling from cheek to cheek._

_"Here! Here!" _

_"Forty nights we sleep with each other, not a curve in sight! I'd rather take my chances with a barnacle!"_

_They were all laughing at that point. Fortunately for them, the captain was sound asleep in his cabin, unaware of the rowdy behavior outside. Unfortunately for them, they were hit by a nearby ship that had snuck up on them in the dark. The other ship had not yet learned of the peace treaty that had taken affect nearly a week ago…_

Okay, that was…interesting. A little over-the-top and still quite irrelevant. I could waist so much time in here, reading various books acquainting myself with Gaia's history, fictional and non-fictional, but I didn't think I'd get to a solution quickly that way and I still shook from last night's dream, eager to go home. I closed the book and put it on top of the Ultima book.

I went down to the first floor and found an ink pen and some free paper for general usage. I went back to my spot on the third floor and, at first, just started doodling. I drew incoherent pictures, on top of the other and practiced using the ink pen. I sighed and crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor beside my feet. Then, I drew a circle in the middle on the next sheet of yellowy paper.

Simple. I stared at the circle, brushing the feathery backend of the pen on my scrubby face. Then, I drew a stick figure encompassed within the circle. I then had a rush of artistic inspiration, drawing all kinds of links to that central circle that mapped out my history with Gaia thus far. I drew it with dashed and un-dashed lines to represent the regular and alternate aspects of the world. Afterwards, I finally started my theories with the question I had asked earlier.

-

_"Is this real?"  
__**-Theory 1.1.A** - Yes, this is real.  
__..."How?"  
__**...Theory 1.2.A** - Dimensional warp.  
__..."But, how did that happen?"  
__**...Theory 1.2.A.1 **- Coincidental timing.  
__**...Theory 1.2.B** - This was always real, my memories are false.  
__..."Where did the memories come from?"  
__**...Theory 1.2.B.1 **- I made them up.  
__**...Theory 1.2.B.2 **- They were put there.  
__**...Theory 1.2.C **- It was a miracle, part of God's plan and/or God's doing.  
__..."What's His intention?"  
__**...Theory 1.2.D **- Magic.  
__..."Magic?"  
__**...Theory 1.2.D.1 **- Magic exists here and it has the power to warp people across dimensions.  
__**-Theory 2.1.A **- No, this is not real.  
__..."Why?"  
__**...Theory 2.2.A** - This is a dream.  
__..."Why haven't I awoken and why does it feel so real?"  
__**...Theory 2.2.A.1** - All dreams are like this, we forget when we wake up.  
__**...Theory 2.2.A.2 **- There are different levels of dreams of the subconscious.  
__**...Theory 2.2.B** - I have died and this is my afterlife.  
__..."Heaven or Hell or…other?"  
__**...Theory 2.2.B.1** - Heaven.  
__**...Theory 2.2.B.2 **- Hell.  
__**...Theory 2.2.B.3** - Other.  
__**...Theory 2.2.C **- Insanity._

_-_

I attacked it like some kind of Computer program, modeling different paths that could be possible. After working diligently on each separate theory for several hours, I took a break and started to doodle again. I drew Brittainy's face as vivid as I could. It turned out pretty good and I carefully folded it after the ink had settled and placed it in my pocket. Then, my stomach growled.

"I suppose that's a good start for now," I said to myself. "I'll continue this later, I've got some time."

So I gathered all of my materials and left the library, heading towards the theatre district where the hideout was. Hopefully I'd find it.

I made my way back to the inn easily by retracing my steps. It was still pretty sunny and there were still a bunch of people out on the streets. Remembering where the aircab station was, I went into there and sat down on the one of the cozy, little benches. My stomach didn't like waiting when it got hungry, so I got up and walked around to busy myself. I read a sign on the wall.

_-Provisional Air Cab Schedule-  
__For the next 3 days, air cabs  
__will operate on the Festival  
__of the hunt schedule.  
_

_Aircab Management_

I wondered if that sign had actually been in the game. That'd be interesting… Then, an aircab landed and I turned around to see the small airship-like mobile, with interesting, wing-like spoilers on the back. I got in and sat down next to the window. The aircab started only a minute later and shot off, flying up and above the buildings below. I watched as the citizens of Lindblum got smaller. It looked like the most advanced ant farm ever built. I looked up to the tentative schedule posted near the driver/pilot and noticed that the Theatre district was next.

* * *

After arriving, I exited the station and followed the relatively similar path that'd hopefully lead to the hideout. The Theatre district was at a higher elevation than the Business district and not nearly as cramped and compact. In fact, I could see over the walls and out across the Southern sea, which at that time had big, puffy white clouds rolling over them. The air seemed cleaner up here as well and smelt like fresh dryer sheets. I walked on the tightly pebble compacted road towards the stairs that should lead to the hideout's path. As I walked down those stairs I had a completely unobstructed view of the manmade tower that led up to Lindblum's Grand Castle. The vertical rise looked like it was built out of cottages. I couldn't see any roads or stairs between the white-walled red-shingled-roofed houses and I wondered how one could actually get to those buildings or even live in them. 

I could also see Falcon's Gate, shinning like a golden diamond on the wall to the North. The small pebbled road turned into bread-like cobblestone, appearing soft but was obviously solid. I continued along the railed high-rise and blindly walked right past the hideout and found myself heading down the stairs towards a set of theatres. As soon as I recognized the path, I turned around and went back up to find my destination. I noticed several buildings and a few people walking around…the hideout didn't quite stick out like a sore thumb as it did intentionally in the game. I decided to go towards the building that closely reflected my remembrances of the hideout. I cracked the double doors under the buildings archway a little.

I was greeted with darkness and dust and two friendly, well-known thieves.

Zidane jumped up on a table that had been placed on a small circular, wooden stage, throwing his hands up dramatically. "Victor! How goeth thee on such bluest of days?"

"Uh…fine, I guess…" I said, taking a step inside.

"Whoa ye trespasser! Ye cannot enter thy humble abode!" Blank unexpectedly kicked up a sheathed sword into his hands and Zidane readied his daggers.

"What? What's up guys?" I said, confused.

"Ye have not spoken thy holiest of passwords!"

Were they joking? …Yes, they had to be. "Well then, good men, what pretail _is_ thy password?"

Blank and Zidane glanced at each other, smirking. "Ye are not worthy! Thou must defeat-eth sir Blank and I in combat before thou can be entrusted the holy password."

"Very well," I replied, pulling out my sword dramatically. I really didn't want to fight them at that moment…I was just playing along. "I shall smote ye fiends! Come!"

They stared at me like cats do before they pounce and I waited, unsure of what was going to happen next. I had been enjoying not being in pain for a day. Then they started laughing hysterically and I joined them after a few moments of breathing relief.

"Damn it's good to be home!" Blank stated, putting the sheathed sword back down.

Zidane slowly finished his laughing and then plopped down on the table, stabbing both his daggers into it. "The password's Achoo. We use it just for safety."

_a-chew _as if you were sneezing. "Well then, Achoo."

"Come on in!" They exclaimed in unison.

"What are you guys doing?" I said, coughing the dust up as I entered the patched-light hideout.

"What we do best, of course," Zidane said, grabbing the daggers as he rolled back off the table. "Talkin' about girls!"

"More like _he's_ talkin' bout _you know who_," Blank corrected, sloppily sitting back against the wall.

"Yeah, yeah, watch this." Zidane flipped one of his daggers in the air, swinging his arm as he caught and immediately threw it into a board with some terribly drawn concentric circles. Bull's-eye. "Ha!"

He seemed a little more high-strung then normal…or maybe this was more normal.

Blank crossed his arms, letting his head fall as if he had dozed off. "Show off."

"You know…I'm winning this year," Zidane said, jumping once again to sit on the side of the table.

"Are you talking about the Festival of the Hunt?" I asked, sitting on what seemed to be some old, crackled chest.

"I am!" He punched the air with his fists, holding one dagger pointing downward.

"I think Marcus' gonna surprise us this year," Blank said.

"I'll be _surprised_ if he gets here in time to register," Zidane replied, continuing to punch the air. "Haha, you know…I went ahead and registered Vivi."

Blank quickly picked his head back up. "You did what?"

"Ah, don't worry him; he'll prolly beat us all."

"That's what I'm worried about!"

They laughed.

"Do you think Marcus is going to participate?" I asked after the laughter had quieted down.

"Baku'd kill him if he didn't."

"Yeah, but…they won't even be here, so what does it matter?"

"Nah, they're supposed to get here early tomorrow."

"What? How would you know?" I asked.

Zidane quickly stabbed an envelope on the floor beside the table and then spun the letter to me. I blinked a few times, assuming what contents were inside, and then opened the letter.

_Tantalus Brothers,_

_Alright you scumbags, me and the boys'll be there sun-up  
__tomorrow! You better not be rusty for the Hunt! Hell,  
__you better not be rusty for me cus I'm gonna pound the  
__e'er livin' daylights outta ya! You coulda picked us up  
__ya good for nothin's! I can't take another day of  
__Cinna's off brand, improvised coffee. Still can't believe  
__ya beat us to the punch. See ya losers soon._

_Baku_

"_Sun-up tomorrow,_" I thought to myself. It was happening…they were going to be here. I had three days to think and Blank, Marcus, Cinna, Baku and the rest of the gang would be here and Marcus was going to be in the Festival of the Hunt…what would be different next?

I looked up at the wooden ceiling and stared at a ray of light entering from the high windows, dust flowing through it. I was trapped in this world without a single ray of hope to lead me home. All I had were some sloppily written theories. I decided to look at them again at night and enjoy what was left of the day, after I ate of course.

"Got anything to eat around here?"

"Maybe some rats between the floorboards," Zidane said, surprisingly serious as he tapped his chin. "But…if you want something good to eat, we'll have to go out."

It was a clear blue, sunny day in a foreign, fictional kingdom…why not?

"Alright," I said, putting the letter down on the chest. "And I think I'll take that tour of yours."

* * *

**Replies to Reviewers: **Thank you ever so much for reading my crazy little (little?) story. It's already accumulated to over 100 pages of Word Document (I think…haven't actually counted, but I'd say it's a pretty safe assumption). Anywho, I really appreciate the support and I haven't read any of your stories, then I'm truly sorry and I'll to get to it as soon as I can. One last thing…eventually I hope to have a website up and when I do…I'm going to take this section off so it'll basically be just text on the fanfic site. I'll move this section to the website. That's the plan, but it's going to be a while before it comes up. I've got some nifty plans for it involving the scary dreams, background stories that I couldn't fit into the main story and some pictures and downloads (like you'll be able to download all the paper's that I supposedly drew on in the library in this chapter). I'm always full of ideas…just no time. 

**Kakashi-fan116:** Glad you enjoyed the battle scene. I still need some work on it (in general that is) because I've got big dreams for upcoming battle sequences. I can't believe I beat you to the punch in updating, hope to see more soon…

**Ashitaka666: **"lemony goodness," lol. Thanks for reading and sorry for the delay. I'm going to work on my writing so someday I can correctly do that "lemony goodness" stuff… :)

**Lavaangel: **I know, I know…Victor can't fight worth crap…which is what I'm going for. Even if he does train, it's going to take a while for him to get good, or at least that's the angle I'm going for. Now, for the trance, if I decide to do that, it'll be way later…way way later, just so ya know. I'd put 'im in the Festival, but I think that'd make this story a little shorter than I was wanting to go… :) So…you never sent me that chapter…I really wanted to put it out for ya. What's up? Lemme know.

**RefugeofSouls**: I wish the dream thing weren't so cliché, but I'm hoping the meanings and whatnot of them will be different than anyone's ever seen or even conjured. That's the hope anyways. BTW, how did ya like my random review? Haha. Anywho, if you want to add to a one-shot, go for it! This site's just for fun anyway, right? Couldn't hurt. However, I would like to see another one-shot from ya. :)

**Daniel Wesley Rydell: **Although my update speed has reduced dramatically, I still want to continue this story. I'm going to try my best and complete, but it is going to take a lot of time. Thanks for reviewing and hope ya enjoy my future wacky stories.

**Tacofoolio**: Hey hey, there you are. I figured you were probably exhausted after reading the lengthy chapter, so it's all good. Thanks for rereading my story, I really didn't think it was that good, so pardon me if I take a little bit of pride in that. How'd you like chapter 9 (I'm not sure how you'd remember but) cus I actually revised it from start to finish. Hope it was better. Yeah…I've got some major parts lined up in my head (and on paper now as well) and there are a few chapters I'll have to write in between, but I'm hoping to keep everything interesting. What's the point in reading a boring story, eh? I loved that CG sequence when they're flying through the South Gate, I was trying as hard as I could to recreate its beauty. Glad you liked the scene with Brittainy, nobody really said anything else about it so I figured I went too over-the-top on it. Yeah, I guess I did lie, I'm so sorry, especially at such a cliffy-like part. Anywho, thanks so much for your continued reading. Ah…ping

**Popgoesthebaldie**: This should keep ya pretty busy. :) BTW, I'm trying my best to learn from all the things you are teaching me so I hope they are appearing in my writing. I haven't read your edits to chapter 11 yet, so keep that in mind. Take a look at chapter 9, I've finally fixed it all up. Anywho, I cannot explain what an honor it is to have you work with me, I really do appreciate it. The writer's block wasn't your fault (if anything, it egged me on to do more). So, thanks for your partnership.


End file.
